What Brothers Are There For
by Snakequeen-in-Norway
Summary: Season 2. Kurt gets sick when only he & Finn are home. Focus on Furt brotherness with good doses of my usual sap & drama. Other characters do appear. AUish, but Canon compliant through 'Original Song'. Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Plans

**Author's Note: With this I wanted to have a fic that had the main focus on the Furt aspect instead of the secondary focus. &, of course, my favorite medium for that sort of thing is a sickfic. Not sure how long this fic is going to go on or everything that's going to happen. We shall see. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and it is K+, but there is one F word in this chapter. I don't expect very much bad swearing at all so that's why I'm not making it T just for this 1 instance. If I put more in later I will change it.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. I am not Ryan Murphy. Therefore Glee must not belong to me.**

**Chapter One: A Change of Plans**

Kurt woke up to a pounding in his head which he blamed on bawling his eyes out while watching _The Titanic_ for the fifth time the night before. He sat up in bed and the room around him lurched sickeningly.

Okay… Not the usual reaction to watching sad movies before bed.

It took him nearly a minute to disentangle himself from his comforter and get his feet firmly onto the floor; his muscles seemed to be working in slow motion.

It was the first day of Spring Break, his dad and Carole were out of town, and he didn't have any plans. With the disconcerting feeling that he was moving through putty, Kurt sat down at his boudoir, applied his morning moisturizers, combed his hair to perfection, and then covered his pajamas with a silk kimono bathrobe.

Finn was already downstairs, piling strips of bacon liberally into a frying pan.

Kurt opened the fridge, pulled out a container of Greek yogurt, and added a few layers chopped fruit and granola before sitting down at the kitchen table and taking a bite.

"Morning," said Finn without turning around. "Want some bacon?"

"Alright," said Kurt, his voice sounding strange in his own ears, as if his head was half-submerged in water. Or cotton balls.

"Sure thing," said Finn, adding a few more strips of bacon to the frying pan and turning on the stove. Kurt continued to eat his parfait. "Any plans for the day?"

But Kurt didn't answer. As soon as the aroma of frying bacon reached his nostrils he felt his stomach heave.

Finn turned around when he heard his step-brother's chair crash to the floor.

"Kurt?"

Still holding the plastic spatula he padded across the tiled floor and into the hallway.

"Kurt?"

The hall bathroom door was closed, but light was filtering out from under it into the hallway.

"Kurt?" said Finn, feeling exceedingly awkward as he rapped his knuckles lightly against the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," came the hoarse reply.

"Um…are you okay?"

Silence.

And then, "No. I just threw up."

"O-okay…" said Finn. "Can I come in? Are you, uh, do you have all your clothes on and everything?"

"Yes."

Finn turned the doorknob and let himself into the half-bath. Kurt was kneeling on the tiled floor, brown head bent over the toilet, white-knuckled hands gripping the edges of the seat.

"Bro, what happened?"

Kurt raised his head. His face had lost all of its color and his blue-gray eyes were watering profusely.

"I—I don't feel very well."

"Apparently not," said Finn, squatting down beside his step-brother and nearly filling up the entire bathroom space. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Finn took Kurt's hand and pulled him up off the floor, offering him a dixie cup full of water to rinse his mouth out with.

"Thanks."

Kurt took a deep breath and felt his stomach lurch again, though luckily this time nothing came up.

"Your bacon is burning."

"Oh, crap," said Finn. "Stay right here." He sat Kurt down on the toilet.

Finn rushed out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen. The pan on the stove was beginning to smoke. He quickly turned off the stove and wafted the smoke away with his hand before making his way back to Kurt.

The other boy was still perched on the edge of the toilet seat, looking miserable.

Finn winced.

"Dude, you don't look so hot."

Kurt raised his eyes slowly to meet his step-brother's.

"Imagine that."

"Sorry, bro. I—uh—do you want to go upstairs and lie down?"

"That would be nice, yes."

Finn hauled Kurt to his feet and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's waist.

"Ooooh, God," said Kurt, swaying and closing his eyes against the dizziness.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"No, Finn," snapped Kurt. "I'm not. Do I _look_ okay?"

"No," admitted Finn. "You don't. Here."

The quarterback bent his knees, put his free arm behind Kurt's legs, and scooped his step-brother up into his arms like a baby.

"Finn, what in the world are you doing? Put me down!"

"Not a chance, dude," said Finn.

He carried the protesting boy up the stairs and deposited him on his bed. Kurt glared despondently up at him.

"That was incredibly humiliating."

"And puking your guts out in the bathroom wasn't?"

Kurt just narrowed his eyes, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"Ow!"

"What? What is it?" Finn looked down at him anxiously

Kurt swallowed down another wave of nausea. "Just—just my head."

Finn put a hand on his hair, a gesture that under normal circumstances would have earned him another heated glare and a painful slap.

"Is there—uh—anything I can get you—I dunno—an ice pack or something?

Kurt patted his hand.

"You're sweet, but you have absolutely no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Finn shook his head. "No," he admitted. "I've never taken care of anyone who's sick before… I really want to help you feel better though."

Kurt smiled. He couldn't help it. His step-brother was just so adorable sometimes.

"Some water would be nice."

"Oh, sure, no problem." Finn stood. "Oh! Do you want me to bring you the thermometer while I'm at it? So you can, you know, take your temperature?"

"Sure," said Kurt. "And go ahead and eat that bacon too. No need for you to starve because I can't keep anything down."

Finn patted his shoulder.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?"

Kurt waved him away. "Go, go, I'm not going to expire in your absence."

Finn nodded and left the room. He didn't have a clue what his step-brother had just said, but he was used to that.

*****WBAF*****

Finn was back five minutes later with the water and the thermometer.

Kurt looked at him with raised brows.

"That was fast."

Finn just shrugged and handed Kurt the cup of water.

"Thanks," said Kurt. He took a sip and began to splutter and cough.

"Whoa!" said Finn, pounding him on the back. "Easy!"

He took the cup from Kurt's hand.

"You okay, bro?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes watering, and took the cup gingerly back from his step-brother.

"Careful," Finn advised. "I don't want you, like, passing out on me."

Kurt finished the water and leaned back against the headboard, eyes closed.

"Are you, uh, feeling any better?" asked Finn, feeling awkward as he loomed over the smaller boy on the bed.

"Not really," said Kurt. "Less thirsty though. And you can sit down," he added, patting the bed beside him.

"Oh. Okay." Finn sat. "Um…I brought the thermometer."

Kurt took it and put it in his mouth. Finn watched him. He wasn't usually the overly emotional type, but something about the sight of his step-brother sitting there, looking so weak, tugged at his heart-strings.

The thermometer beeped and Kurt pulled it out and looked at it.

"Fuck my life…"

Finn peered over his shoulder.

"101.6? That's pretty high, right?"

"Yes," said Kurt. "That's pretty high."

"Um…" Not quite sure what to do, Finn hesitantly put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Is—is it alright if I do this?"

Kurt smiled slightly.

"Yes, Finn, it's alright. You know, a year ago I would have given my entire sweater collection for you to carry me places and have you sitting next to me with your arm around my shoulders."

"You—uh—don't feel that way now, do you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, Finn. I love you dearly, but not in that way. My heart belongs one hundred percent to Blaine in that respect."

Finn looked relieved.

Kurt let his head drop onto Finn's shoulder

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, dude, you're sick, it's cool."

"That's not a very good excuse for snapping at your brother."

Finn smiled and squeezed Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey, I've been through a lot worse from you."

Kurt had the grace to look ashamed.

"Look, Finn, about last year…"

"Nah, bro, it's cool," said Finn. "Forget about it. Hey, whaddaya say I take you over into my room and we play a couple rounds of video games? I'll let you choose."

"Don't you have a date with Quinn to get ready for?" said Kurt. "There is no _way_ you are going out of the house looking like that."

"What's wrong with this?" asked Finn, looking down at his sweatshirt. "And thanks for reminding me, I've got to call Quinn and cancel."

"Cancel?" said Kurt. "Why?"

"Well I can't very well leave you alone like this, can I?"

"Finn, no, don't cancel your date because of me. I'll be fine."

Finn looked at him skeptically. "You don't look very fine. And I know how much it royally sucks to be home alone when you're sick. No, I'm staying here with you."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest some more, but Finn had already pulled out his phone and selected Quinn from his phone book.

*Ring. Ring. Ri—*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Quinn. It's Finn."

"Hi," said Quinn. "Are you calling because you forgot the time of our date?"

"Um, actually, no," said Finn. "Quinn, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to go with you to Color Me Mine today."

"Excuse me?"

Finn fidgeted.

"Kurt's sick and I've got to stay home and take care of him."

"What, is he, like, five, Finn? Kurt can take care of himself."

"I know," said Finn. "But it just doesn't feel right to leave him here all by himself when he's sick. Our parents are out of town and we're supposed to be responsible for each other."

"Oh, please, I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind if you went out for a few hours this afternoon. Let me talk to him."

"Quinn, that isn't the point," said Finn.

"So you're just going to blow me off?" Quinn demanded.

"No! I mean… Quinn, I really want to go—"

"Obviously not that badly—"

This isn't fair, Quinn. He's my brother."

"Your _step_-brother," said Quinn.

"Finn," said Kurt. "You don't have to—"

"Quinn, look, I'm really sorry, but I can't go to Color Me Mine today. I have to stay home with Kurt."

"To make this relationship work, Finn, you've got to be committed! If we want to be elected Prom King and Queen—"

"Is that all you ever think about?" said Finn. "Because I thought you cared about more important things. I thought you of all people would appreciate how important family is.

"He's not even your real family," said Quinn.

"He's what I've got," said Finn.

"You know what, Finn, I'm really disappointed in you."

"Wait, Quinn—"

But the line had gone dead.

Finn put down the phone and knuckled his forehead.

"Finn, you didn't have to do that."

Finn sighed and shook his head.

"Kurt, when our parents got married I promised I'd be there for you. I can always go out with Quinn tomorrow, or later on this week. Provided that she forgives me… Quinn can be really scary when she's angry."

Kurt smiled and let his head fall back onto Finn's shoulder.

"The next time I'm a bitch to you, remind me of this, okay?

Finn laughed. "Will do, bro. Now what do you say about those video games?"

Kurt considered. He felt pretty icky, but not tired enough to fall back asleep yet.

"I guess I might be up for a couple."

"Alright. I am so totally going to pwn you."

Kurt giggled. "Considering I'm sick and I never play video games, that's a pretty safe assumption."

**AN: Yes, the parents are out of town purely for plot convenience. Ditto for it being spring break. I know perhaps Dalton wouldn't have the same spring break as McKinley, but then again it might, and I'm deciding that for this fic it does. Details like that, & whether Kurt and/or Blaine board, & what Blaine's parents do for a living, etc will change between my fics to whatever works best with where I want to go with a particular story.**

**Thanks again for reading (& reviewing?)**

**-SQ**


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter isn't very long. It just wanted to end where it ended. I don't have a real plan of where this story is going to ultimately end up, which means I can't base my chapter lengths and what I cover in each one on that, so I just have to roll with it. **

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: The masterminds that came up with Glee are much more ingenious than I.**

**Chapter Two: Hanging**

Finn insisted on carrying Kurt into his bedroom. Kurt protested that he was perfectly capable of walking on his own, thank you very much, but Finn put an end to that by simply scooping him up in his arms and walking next door to his own bedroom.

Kurt glared at him from the bed.

"Will you stop _doing_ that? I'm not a baby. I'm not even your baby brother. I'm two months _older_ than you!"

Finn shrugged. "And when I'm sick when we're home alone you can carry me around."

"Oh ha ha, very funny," said Kurt sarcastically.

Finn sat next to him on the bed. "Aw, come on, don't be mad. I'll teach you how to play—"

He stopped mid-sentence. The reason for this was that Kurt's face had all of a sudden gone very green.

"Kurt?"

"Bucket. Now."

Finn grabbed his trash can and shoved it into Kurt's hands just in time. Then, feeling very thankful that he had a strong stomach, he patted his step-brother awkwardly on the back until Kurt had finished emptying the contents of his stomach for the second time that morning.

"Kurt, I'm gonna go throw this away and get you some water," he said when he was sure nothing more was going to come up. "Do you need anything else?"

Kurt shook his head mutely.

"You sure?"

A nod.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Just…hold tight."

When Finn returned Kurt was still huddled on the bed, knees drawn up to his chest, cheek resting on top of his knees.

Finn sat beside him.

"I brought you some water."

"Thanks."

Kurt took the water and drank it in slow, careful sips, grateful as the cool liquid calmed the churning in his stomach. Only then did he raise his head and look at Finn. The other boy was looking at him worriedly.

He managed a smile.

"I'm better now," he said. "What game was it that you were going to teach me?"

*****WBATF*****

Kurt played (read: lost) a few rounds against Finn before he decided to leave the video games to his step-brother and leaned back against the headboard to watch instead. It was kind of nice, just sitting here, hanging out with Finn like two normal teenage boys, two normal brothers. Well, it would have been nice if it weren't for the fact that he was running a fever and his stomach felt as though it had been turned inside out and then wrung out like a wet washcloth.

Soon Kurt's eyelids began to droop and he drifted off, head lolling sideways onto his shoulder.

*****WBATF*****

Finn's grumbling stomach finally alerted him to the fact that it was past lunch time.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm going downstairs to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

He turned to his step-brother and saw that the other teen was fast asleep, head lolling on his shoulder at what couldn't possibly be a very comfortable angle.

"Ouch, are you going to have a crick in your neck when you wake up," said Finn. Gently he eased Kurt down so that he was lying with his head on Finn's pillow. "There. Now…just don't wake up until I get back. Okay?"

*****WBATF*****

When Finn returned to his bedroom with his grilled cheese sandwich he found that his request had been complied with, however unintentionally. Kurt slept on, shivering slightly in his pajamas and bathrobe. Finn looked around and located the wool blanket he had dumped on the floor when the weather had gotten too warm for it and laid it over Kurt. Then he opened his laptop and pulled up his email and Facebook.

_Puck: Yo Finn, what's hangin? Thought you had a date with Quinn today_

_Finn: I did, but I had to cancel_

_Puck: Cancel? What's your deal? You can't just go cancelling your dates, bro. Major party foul_

_Finn: I know, but Kurt's sick and the rents are out of town. I couldn't just leave him all alone_

_Puck: Oooh, major bummer. Sick how so?_

_Finn: I dunno. Flu or something. Fever, puking_

_Puck: Ugh. Don't you miss being an only child?_

_Finn: Aw, having a brother isn't so bad. I mean, it's still a little weird to think that me & Kurt are brothers, but it's actually pretty cool_

_Puck: Of course it is. Kurt's dope. But I'm still glad it's not me. The Puckster flies solo, and he certainly doesn't clean up anyone else's puke. Hey, I gotta dash, going down to the mall to see if I can pick up any hot chicks, but I'll see you around. Tell my boy Kurt I hope he feels better soon_

_Finn: I'll tell him. Ttyl_

"Who're you talking to?"

Finn jumped and the mouse went flying out of his hand.

"Jeez, Kurt, way to scare the living daylights out of someone."

"Sorry," said the boy, gingerly flexing his neck. "Owww…"

"You fell asleep in a major awkward position, bro, it's no wonder you're sore."

"Yeah, I sort of remember that," said Kurt.

"How are you feeling?" asked Finn.

Kurt shrugged. "Sick. What else is new? You never told me who you were talking to."

"Puck," said Finn. "He said to tell you he hopes you feel better."

"Tell him thanks," said Kurt.

"He left to pick up chicks."

Kurt laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

Finn went to sit beside his step-brother.

"How's your stomach feeling?"

"Queasy, but not like I'm going to hurl again," said Kurt.

"I brought you up some applesauce, saltines, and ginger ale." Kurt gave him an odd look. "Hey, it's what my mom always brings me when I'm sick."

"Thanks," said Kurt. He took the offered food and began to eat it very slowly, leaning his shoulder against Finn's as he did so.

"This must be so boring for you," he said after a minute.

Finn shrugged. "Nah, dude, it's cool. I can't complain. I'm not the one puking my guts out."

"Fair point."

He ate a few more bites of the applesauce and saltines and finished off the ginger ale, then he pushed aside the wool blanket.

"Whoa, where are you going?" asked Finn.

"To get a few things from my room," said Kurt.

He took a few steps, and then was hit with an overwhelming wave of vertigo.

"Kurt!"

Finn's arms snapped around him from behind, holding him up.

Kurt couldn't help it; he sagged back into Finn, his knees suddenly feeling like jelly.

"Easy. I've got you. Say something to let me know you're alright."

"I-I think I need to sit down…"

Finn sat Kurt back down on the bed, keeping his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders until his eyes came back into focus.

"That didn't feel good."

"It didn't look good either," said Finn. "You stay here and take your temperature again." He handed Kurt the thermometer. "I'll get the things from your room. What did you need?"

"My phone and my laptop," said Kurt, forehead still resting in his palm as he fought the urge to throw up the small amount he had just eaten. "And the book that's on my bedside table."

"I'll get them," said Finn, patting his step-brother on the shoulder. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Don't you dare touch anything else in there, Finn!" Kurt called after him. "I mean it! I'm warning you!"

**AN: Remember canon is only guaranteed through OS. Probably NoN too, but I there's stuff that went down in BTW that will not be addressed in this fic & may even be contradicted by this fic. Thanks for reading, & for reviewing those of you who have & will!**

**-SQ**


	3. Chapter 3: Promise You Won't Tell Blaine

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter is pretty short, sorry. It does meet my 1000 word requirement. I meant to have more stuff happen in this chapter, but then it reached the point at the end & it just felt over. So the other stuff will go down in the next chapter.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee a lot of people would be very, very angry**

**Chapter Three: Promise You Won't Tell Blaine**

The first thing Kurt said when Finn came back into the room was, "Did you touch anything?"

"Only the phone, the laptop, and the book like you told me to," said Finn, setting the items down on the bed beside Kurt. "Believe me, I know better than to make you mad. I happen to value my life. And my head. And other parts of my anatomy that I'm still not really comfortable talking about with you…"

"Okay, Finn, I get the picture," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

Finn looked sheepish. "Uh, yeah. Did you take your temperature?"

"Not yet."

Finn frowned.

"I told you to take your temperature."

"Who are you? My Dad? Come on Finn, we both know I'm sick. I just took my temperature a few hours ago, what's the point of—?"

"Kurt, my mom and your dad told us to take care of each other while they're gone. Put the thermometer in your mouth or I…" he looked around and his eyes fell on Kurt's phone. "I won't give you your phone."

"Hey! Put that down! I need that!"

Finn powered up the screen.

"Oh look, you have a missed call."

"What? From whom?"

Finn just whistled.

"Come on, Finn!"

"Take your temperature."

Kurt glowered at him. Then he shivered.

Finn's expression of half-worry, half-severity was so comical that Kurt nearly burst out laughing.

"Alright, alright." Kurt made a face at his brother and then put the thermometer under his tongue.

Finn smiled in triumph and draped the wool blanket back around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt had to admit having Finn there was comforting; he might not be very smart, but he was solid and dependable, and didn't comment when Kurt let his achy head rest on the other boy's shoulder.

The thermometer beeped and Kurt didn't protest as Finn took it from him.

"102.2 It went up—that's not a good thing, is it?"

"Not particularly, no," said Kurt.

"Dude, you're shivering."

"I'm fine, Finn"—a disbelieving look from his step-brother—"okay, no, I'm not exactly 'fine', but it's not a big deal. Can I have my phone please?"

"Get under the covers first," said Finn. "There's no reason for you to freeze to death."

Kurt rolled his eyes but complied, propping himself up on Finn's pillows.

"_Now_ can I have my phone?"

Finn handed the phone over and Kurt turned on the screen.

"Damn, _two_ missed calls." He unlocked the phone and pulled up the missed calls screen. "They're both from Mercedes."

"Why is Mercedes—?"

"Shhh! I'm checking my voicemail!"

Finn held up his hands in surrender as his glaring step brother held the phone to his ear.

"_Yo, white boy, why aren't you answering your phone? I _know_ you'd better not be too busy to talk to me. Even if you're with your boo you had better call me when you get this message or I will be forced to cut you."_

Kurt chuckled weakly.

"I guess I'd better call her."

"I dunno, dude…"

"Finn, it's a phone call, not an Olympic marathon. I think I can handle it."

Kurt pressed 'call'. Mercedes picked up on the first ring.

"Well it is about _time_! Why haven't you been answering your phone, boy? Huh? You better have a good reason for ignoring me."

"Owww. Mercedes, can you not yell please? You're hurting my head." Then, "No, Finn, I do not need an ice pack. I am cold enough, thank you."

"Kurt? What's up? Where are you? Wait, what is Finn doing there? I thought he had a date with Quinn."

"He did," said Kurt, "but he cancelled it. I told him not to, but…" he trailed off helplessly.

"Why? Did something happen? Does this have something to do with why you didn't pick up your phone?"

"I'm at home," said Kurt. "I didn't pick up my phone because it was in the other room. And, well, Finn decided to stay home with me after I threw up this morning."

"Say what? Don't tell me I've been yelling at you when you're sick."

"Sorry," said Kurt helplessly.

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" said Mercedes. "_I'm_ sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug or something."

"I'm sending you like a million hugs right now," said Mercedes. "And I am _ordering_ you to get better."

Kurt giggled.

"Yes M'am. Ooooh…"

"Kurt? What is it? Are you okay?"

Kurt shut his eyes and swallowed.

"I—I'm just feeling a little nauseous." His stomach lurched. "Okay, a lot nauseous."

Mercedes made a sympathetic noise over the phone. "Ima let you go now, 'kay? But call me when you're feeling better."

"Okay, Mercedes, thanks."

He hung up the phone. Finn was standing in front of him with the trashcan.

"Just in case you need to, you know…"

Kurt nodded, and then proceeded to throw up into the proffered bucket.

When he had finally stopped heaving Finn ventured, "Do you want some water or something?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay…I…um…" Finn hovered unsurely. He wanted to do something to make his step-brother feel better, but he was _really _out of his comfort zone here.

Kurt wiped a hand over his brow and looked up at his brother.

"Some Pepto-Bismol would be great…"

"Oh! Yeah, sure, I'll just…"

"Hall closet. Second shelf."

"Right. On it."

Finn hurried out of the room and came back later with the packet of Pepto-Bismol and a glass of water.

"I brought some water too. I know you said you didn't want any, but the package says it's better to take it with water and…"

"That's fine, Finn. Thanks."

Kurt washed his mouth out with some of the water, spitting that into the bucket already half full of vomit, and then took the pink pill and chewed it, washing it down with a the rest of the water. He straightened up slightly and was surprised to feel large hands against his shoulders.

"You can, um, lean back against me if you need to, until your stomach stops being upset."

Kurt let himself be pulled back against his step-brother, breathing slowly, trying to regain his composure. God this was embarrassing.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't tell Blaine about this."

Finn smiled.

"I really don't think he'd care, you know Kurt. I'm pretty sure he'd be more worried about how you felt than how you looked, even if you are puking your guts out and your hair is a disaster."

"_Finn, please."_

Finn chuckled and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"I promise. Scout's honor."

"You're not a Boy Scout."

"Glee Club honor, then?"

"I suppose it'll have to do."

**AN: I promise Blaine comes into the fic eventually. Just not yet, obviously. Thanks for reading. And if you're wondering whether you should review, the answer is yes ;)**

**-SQ**


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza

**Disclaimer: Glee=Awesome, but most definitely not mine**

**Chapter Four: Pizza**

What Kurt really did not want to do was move out of Finn's arms.It wasn't anything romantic or anything, he had been telling the truth when he said he no longer had those kinds of feelings about Finn, but there was something about Finn's strong, brotherly arms around him that made him feel safe and comforted. It was a nice feeling. And also one that was likely to get misinterpreted and completely freak Finn out. Kurt knew he had majorly overstepped his boundaries with Finn last year and was extremely lucky to have the relationship he had with his step-brother now. And that meant more to him than he would admit, and certainly too much for him to do something that might screw it up. He gently lifted Finn's arms away from him and sat up straight.

"Are you okay now, dude?" asked Finn.

"More or less," said Kurt. "Did you bring my laptop?"

"Yeah, it's right here," said Finn, reaching over and depositing the computer in Kurt's lap.

Kurt took the laptop, powered it up, and began going through his emails and facebook. Once Finn was satisfied that his brother wasn't going to keel over on him or something he propped his own laptop on his lap and started playing World of Warcraft.

*****WBATF*****

It was Finn's stomach that finally pulled him from the game several hours later.

"Dude, I am starving. What time is it?"

"Seven-thirty-two," said Kurt without looking up from his laptop screen, where he was currently watching an episode of _House Hunters_.

"No wonder I'm hungry," said Finn.

"Please don't tell me you are going to try to cook something," said Kurt, looking at him over the top of his computer. "I do _not_ have the energy to put out the flames."

"You really have that little faith in my cooking abilities, bro?"

"You have no cooking abilities, Finn," said Kurt.

"I can make grilled cheese," protested Finn.

"So can an elementary schooler. And they don't burn it."

"I can make bacon."

"I taught you."

"Oh…right… How about I just order a pizza?"

"Good idea."

Finn pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the pizza place. ("Do you _seriously_ have that number memorized? Oh my God, Finn, that is just sickening.")

"Hey, I'd like to order two large pizzas. One pepperoni, sausage, and Canadian bacon, the other"—he took the phone away from his ear—"What do you want, bro?"

Kurt gave him an incredulous look.

"Do you actually think I'm going to be eating _pizza_ right now?"

"Oh…good point…" Finn put the phone back to his ear. "Scratch the second pizza. And I'll have a liter of coke. Oh, and some breadsticks. Yes…Finn Hudson…Card…Thanks. Bye."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at his brother. "Are you really going to eat all of that by yourself?"

"Um, yeah?" said Finn.

Kurt just rolled his eyes expressively. Finn shrugged.

"What do you want to eat, if you don't want any pizza?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe some toast. And some orange juice. And I could use another Pepto-Bismol. Maybe a couple Ibuprofen too."

"Sure thing," said Finn. He smiled at the smaller boy but his expression slipped into a frown. "Kurt, you look really bad. Maybe I should call the doctor or something."

"You don't call the doctor for the stomach flu, Finn," said Kurt. "I just need to eat some dinner, pop a few pills, and sleep it off."

"Okay," said Finn. "I'll be back up in a few with the toast and juice and stuff. Don't try to get up or anything."

"I wasn't planning on it."

*****WBATF*****

Finn returned about twenty minutes later, balancing the breadsticks and Kurt's juice and toast precariously on top of the pizza box, medicine and coke bottle tucked under his arm.

"Here we are," he said, setting the stuff down on the bed and sorting it out between what was his and what was Kurt's. He then proceeded to open the box of pizza, take a piece, and put half of it into his mouth in one bite. "'Oo sure 'oo don' wan' any?"

"Finn, that is disgusting," said Kurt, looking queasy. "And yes, I am sure."

Finn shrugged and swallowed. "More for me then."

Kurt managed to drink the glass of juice and eat half of the toast before he felt too ill to continue.

"Finn?" he said, his voice sounding small and pathetic in his ears.

It must have sounded small and pathetic in Finn's too because the bigger boy immediately looked up with an expression of concern.

"Kurt?"

"Can I go to bed now?"

Finn put down his pizza (his fifth slice), wiped his hands on his jeans, and touched a palm to Kurt's forehead.

"Dude, you're really burning up. How do you feel?"

"Bad," said Kurt.

"I'll bet."

Finn bent to lift Kurt off the bed, and then seemed to think better of it. He felt Kurt's forehead again and frowned.

"I'm gonna take your temperature again before you go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Finn handed him the thermometer and he put it in his mouth, closing his eyes and letting his head sink into his palm.

"Um, dude?"

Finn hesitantly rubbed Kurt's shoulder. Sometimes the boy didn't like to be touched, and he never knew how Kurt would react to something.

Kurt raised his head when the thermometer beeped.

"I'm not going to bit your head off, you know," he said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, um, I know, I just…"

"I appreciate what you're doing for me, Finn," said Kurt. "And really I'm not in any position to protest if I didn't."

Finn patted his shoulder and squinted down at the thermometer.

"Dude, it's 102.8. That's like, really high, right?"

"I guess," said Kurt. "Finn, I really just want to go to bed right now."

"I'm probably just overreacting or whatever," said Finn slowly, "but I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone when you're like this, even if it's just in the next room. I mean, your fever's not supposed to be rising like this, is it?"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Kurt asked tiredly.

"I think you should stay here tonight," said Finn. "Only…I'm not really, um, comfortable, sharing a bed with you. It's not that I think you'd do anything or anything, 'cause I know you wouldn't, and I don't have a problem with you being gay, you know I don't, but, well, you are…and I'm not…and I really don't feel comfortable sharing a bed with _any_ other dude, it's not just you…"

"Finn, I get the point. I'm not offended. What I am is really, _really_ tired, freezing, and kind of nauseous."

"Oh, right, sorry dude." Finn pushed the things that were strewn across the bed onto the floor and Kurt sank gratefully down into the mattress. Finn pulled the covers up over him. "I'm not going to sleep quite yet, but when I do you can wake me up if you need anything."

"Mmmhmm."

"I'll be in my sleeping bag on the floor. Try not to step on me if you get up to go to the bathroom."

"Mmmhmm."

"I'll try not to be too loud."

"Mmmhmm."

"And—"

"_Finn."_

"Oh. Sorry. Not feeling well. Sleep. Right." Finn touched his hand to Kurt's hair. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Finn**."**

**AN: Poor Kurt! & Finn is so out of his depth here, but he's an adorable caretaker anyway. Brotherly love=squiggles in SQ's heart :) No Blaine yet, but I **_**promise**_** he's be in the next chapter, even if it is just over the phone. If Furt brotherly love gives you squiggles in your heart too (or makes you feel anything at all really) then review! :D**

**-SQ**


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Call AKA Promise Broken

**Disclaimer: says it all**

**Chapter Five: Phone Call (AKA Promise Broken)**

Finn, having gotten tired of playing video and computer games, not wanting to talk to any of the people who were on Facebook, and finding nothing interesting on TV, had just decided to start getting ready for bed himself when Kurt's phone started ringing.

"Crap," said Finn, fumbling with the phone. "Who are you and why are you calling my sick brother while he's sleeping?"

He looked down at the screen. It was Blaine.

"Oh. You're his boyfriend, that's why."

The phone continued to ring and Kurt stirred in his sleep. Finn, not wanting Kurt to wake up and not knowing what else to do unlocked the screen to answer the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Hello? Kurt?"

"No, it's Finn," said Finn in a half-whisper.

"Finn? Why are you answering Kurt's phone? How are you even touching his phone without suffering serious bodily harm?"

Finn chuckled at the truth of Blaine's words.

"Kurt's, uh, kind of asleep."

"Kind of asleep? How can he be 'kind of' asleep?"

"Well, he's not actually. I mean, he is asleep, completely asleep, not kind of asleep."

"Finn, why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to wake him up."

"Wait, why are you in his room if he's asleep?"

"I'm not. I'm in mine. We're in mine, me and Kurt."

"Okay, I'm confused," said Blaine. "Why is Kurt asleep in your room at nine-thirty at night on the first Saturday of Spring Break?"

"We were hanging out and he, uh, fell asleep."

"And now you don't want to wake him up to go to his own room?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Or because his boyfriend is calling?"

"Uh, yeah?" Finn tired again.

"Finn, I know you McKinley kids are strange, but something is going on here."

"No," said Finn, a little too quickly, "nothing is going on."

"Mmmhmmm," said Blaine skeptically. "Can I speak to Kurt, please?"

"I told you he's asleep."

"Finn, what is going on? Why is Kurt sleeping in your room and why won't you wake him up to talk to me?"

"Kurt, um, damn, I'm a terrible liar," said Finn. "He's been in here all day. I told him he could sleep in here 'cause he's sick."

"He's sick?" said Blaine, sounding suddenly concerned. "How so? Is he alright? Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? Of course you shouldn't wake him up."

"I dunno," said Finn. "He's been puking all day and his fever keeps going up. He tried to get up earlier and almost fainted. I mean, I'm sure it's probably nothing major, but I'm still kind of worried about him. And he was pretty adamant about not wanting you to know."

Finn could hear Blaine's fingers drumming against the back of the phone.

"Poor baby. Tell him I called, okay? And call me if you or he needs anything. I know I live almost two hours away, but if either of you need anything I'm on it."

"Thanks , dude, I appreciate it."

"Fi'? 'Oo're ya talkin' t'?"

"Oh, hold on," said Finn into the phone. "He's awake." He took the phone way from his ear and knelt beside the bed.

"It's Blaine."

"Blaine…? Wait, izzat my pho'?" slurred Kurt, still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah," said Finn.

"'Oo tol' you you cou' touch my phone?" He demanded.

"Blaine called and I answered it 'cause I didn't want the ringing to wake you up."

"Blaine….oh God, I can't talk to Blaine when I'm like this! Tell him I'm—um—um…"

"He kind of already knows, dude. I'm a really shitty liar."

Kurt attempted a glare.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice came from the phone. "Baby?"

Kurt shot another attempted glare at Finn as he took the phone from his hand, but that didn't stop him from leaning against the other boy when Finn sat down next to him on the bed and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. Finn frowned; his brother felt _really_ warm.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi, Kurt. Finn told me you're sick. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," said Kurt. "He wasn't supposed to tell you."

"So he said," said Blaine. "I kind of backed him into a metaphorical corner."

"And Finn's always been crap at lying."

"Yeah, that too."

"What were you calling about?" asked Kurt. He shivered and Finn pulled the blankets up over his shoulders and then replaced his arm around him.

"Well I was going to invite you to come see a movie with me tomorrow, but obviously that's not happening. I could drop by your house for a bit if you want."

"No," said Kurt quickly. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Kurt," said Blaine, "Don't be silly. I don't care what you look like, least of all right now. You're sick, baby; I just want to see you and help you feel better."

"Told you," said Finn.

"I know," said Kurt, ignoring his brother. "But _I_ care what I look like. Anyways, Finn's here so you don't have to worry. I don't want you to drive all that way or risk getting sick."

"You sure?" said Blaine. "Because it's not a problem."

"I'm sure," said Kurt. "I'll just lie here and torture Finn with my illness."

Blaine chuckled. "Alright. Well, I'm sending you some virtual hugs and kisses. Tell Finn to give you a cuddle for me."

Kurt giggled weakly.

"I'm not so sure he'll be down for that, but I'll pass on the message."

"My mom's about to come in here to tell me to be quiet so she can sleep," said Blaine. "I can hear her footsteps. I hope you feel better soon. Call me when you do. Kisses."

"Kisses, Blaine," said Kurt.

He ended the call and rubbed his tired eyes with his fingertips.

"Kurt? You okay?"

"Not really."

"I'm sorry, bro, I know this really blows," said Finn, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. "I don't know what else I can do."

"Blaine suggested cuddling me," said Kurt with a small smile.

"Um…"

"Relax, Finn, I'm not going to make you do that."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with you or anything, Kurt," said Finn. "I don't want you to think that I don't—"

"Finn, stop, I understand. You're doing fine."

Fin smiled lopsidedly.

"Good. 'Cause I'm kind of new at this whole being a brother thing."

"Me too," Kurt murmured.

"You should go back to sleep," said Finn, easing the smaller boy down onto the bed. "Actually, on second thought, we should probably take your temperature first." There was no response. "Kurt?"

When Kurt still didn't answer Finn leaned over to look at him; the boy was already fast asleep. Finn shrugged and pulled the blankets up over his brother, patted his tousled brown hair, and then flicked off the light before settling down into his sleeping bag on the floor.

"Goodnight," he said to the sleeping boy , "sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite."

**AN: This chapter was short, sorry, it just felt like ending where it did. I keep meaning to put stuff in the chapter and it doesn't get in. But it IS in the next chapter. Reviews make smiles :)**

**-SQ**


	6. Chapter 6: Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: I have **_**anything**_** to **_**do**_** with the creation of Glee? Ha. I should **_**be**_** so lucky.**

**Chapter Six: Reinforcements**

Finn was woken by a strange noise coming from above him and to his right. Groaning, he reached up to pull his pillow over his head to block out the sound, and found his arms constricted by material.

Struggling against the unexpected obstruction, Finn slowly realized that it was a sleeping bag. But what on earth was he doing in a sleeping bag in his own bed?

The sound continued, and Finn sat up, noticing as he did so that his bed felt awfully hard, more like a floor than a bed. Reaching out to the side, his knuckles collided painfully with something hard and metallic. Shaking out his injured hand, he used the other to feel more carefully around what it was he had struck. It felt like the leg of his bed. But if his bed was up there, then where was he? Had he fallen out? But that still didn't explain the sleeping bag…

The sound continued, and it sounded to Finn as though it were coming from his bed. He cocked his head, listening, it sounded like…retching. Retching? Why was there retching coming from his—?

"Oh God! Kurt!"

Finn shot out of his sleeping bag, or at least he tried, what he ended up doing was flailing around and stubbing his toe against the side of the bed. Cursing, he hopping on one foot over to the other side of the room and flipped on the light, then, blinking in the sudden brightness turned back toward his bed.

It was indeed Kurt who had been making the noise. He was leaning over the side of the bed, sweaty hair sticking out in all directions, his thin frame shaking as he feebly spat out the last drops of vomit.

"Kurt, oh my God, Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Hey, Finn…"

Finn knelt down next to the bed, careful to avoid either touching or looking at the pool of vomit, and lifted the smaller boy by his shoulders. He looked ghastly.

"Come on," said Finn, sliding his step-brother into his lap and then standing with him cradled in his arms like a baby; Kurt felt too awful to even protest the indignity. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Finn carried Kurt into the bathroom and placed him in the bathtub, clothes and all, and turned on the tap.

"How's the temperature?" he asked. "Too hot? Too cold?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No…it's okay. These wet clothes are really heavy…"

Finn shifted uncomfortably.

"O-okay, sure…just…here."

Finn reached out and fumbled with the ties of Kurt's robe, pulling it off and laying it on the floor beside him. Then he set to work on the buttons down the front of Kurt's pajama shirt. The last thing he did was to pull the smaller boy's pajama pants down over his thighs. Kurt helped him as best he could, supporting himself on his hands and wriggling until Finn managed to get them off. Now Kurt sat in the lukewarm bath, arms wrapped around his folded knees, in nothing but his underwear.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Kurt. "I know this makes you uncomfortable."

"Don't be ridiculous, Kurt," said Finn, laying a large hand on his step-brother's bare shoulder. "You're sick. You're a lot more uncomfortable than I am." He moved his hand up to Kurt's forehead. "God Kurt, you're really, _really_ warm. I'm gonna get the thermometer, okay? You just…stay there, okay?"

"Where would I go?" said Kurt weakly.

When Finn got back to the bathroom, having also cleaned up the vomit as best he could while he was in the bedroom, Kurt had gone from sitting huddled in the middle of the tub to reclining, almost submerged in the bath. Finn turned off the faucet and handed the thermometer to Kurt, who nearly dropped it in the water.

"Whoa," said Finn, catching his hand. "Can't you—can't you hold it?"

"Barely," admitted Kurt.

"You're really sick, aren't you Kurt?"

"I certainly _feel_ really sick," said Kurt.

Finn lifted the thermometer to Kurt's mouth, feeling incredibly worried about his step-brother.

Tears leaked out from beneath Kurt's eyelids as they waited for the thermometer to beep. When it was finally ready, Finn removed it gently and squinted down at the screen.

"Um…Kurt…how high does a fever have to be before it's dangerous?"

"I don't remember," said Kurt, his voice sounding breathy and thick. "A hundred and four? Five?"

"Okay," said Finn, "'cause right now yours is a 103.5, and that's up, like, almost a whole—what do you call it?—degree from the last time we checked it."

"Finn..." said Kurt, more tears escaping from his eyes and streaming down his pale cheeks, "I don't feel good…please…make it stop…"

"Oh Kurt," said Finn, feeling prickles in his own eyes, "I wish I could. Do you want to stay here or go back to bed."

"Here, please," whispered Kurt. "The water feels nice."

Finn nodded and settled into a more comfortable position beside the bathtub, one hand resting on the ailing boy's messy hair.

Kurt groped around with the hand closest to Finn.

"Finn?"

"I'm right here, Kurt," said Finn, taking the groping hand in his own.

"I'm so pathetic," whispered the smaller boy miserably.

"No you're not," said Finn. "You're just sick, that's all."

"I'm _crying_."

"That's hardly anything new," said Finn with a small smile. "I'm pretty used to it by now."

Kurt just sniffled.

"Relax Kurt," said Finn. "I'll make sure you don't drown in there or anything."

"Will I feel better when I wake up?"

"I hope so."

*****WBATF*****

Kurt did not feel better when he woke up. The water had turned cold and he was absolutely freezing. His chest felt constricted, every inch of him ached, and when he tried to move he ended up dry heaving painfully.

He whimpered wordlessly.

"Kurt? What's—you're shivering…damn, the water's cold now. I shouldn't have left you in there. Damn, damn, damn…"

Kurt whimpered again, shivers wracking his thin frame.

"Hush, hush," said Finn, trying to control his panic. "Let me lift you…there…"

He hauled Kurt up out of the bathtub and wrapped him in a big fluffy towel from the cabinet. Kurt pressed himself tightly against Finn's chest, water and tears mingling on the front of Finn's pajama top.

Finn carried Kurt back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. He tried to lay Kurt down beside him, but the boy only clung to him tighter, whimpering.

"Don't leave, don't leave…"

"I'm not leaving," said Finn. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Make it stoooooop…"

"I'm trying," said Finn desperately, once again attempting to place Kurt down on the bed, but Kurt fisted his hands into the material of Finn's top so tightly that his nails dug into the larger boy's chest.

"O-okay, Kurt…you can stay there…" said Finn, not knowing what else to do and not wanting to fight with his obviously very sick brother. He managed to get the thermometer, which he had somehow had the presence of mind to bring with him from the bathroom, into Kurt's mouth and hold it there until it beeped. When he looked at it he swore, making Kurt whimper once more. Kurt's temperature was up again, 103.8, and he knew it was his fault. Why could he never do anything right? One handedly, and with Kurt still on his lap, he leaned across the bed and picked up Kurt's phone, hastily scrolling through the phonebook looking for Blaine's number.

"_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up, please pick—"_

"Hello—"

"Blaine, this is Finn, I—"

"—you have reached the cell phone of Blaine Anderson, but I am either too busy to take your call, my phone is dead or turned off, or I am blatantly ignoring you. Whichever it is, if you really want to reach me you _could_ try calling my house, but you're unlikely to have much luck, as I try to spend as little time there as humanly possible. Otherwise, please leave a message after the beep."

Finn ended the call and immediately tried again, listening through the rings until he was send back to Blaine's voicemail. On the third try Blaine finally picked up.

"Kurt? What the hell are you doing calling me at this hour of the morning?"

"Blaine, this is Finn, I—"

"Finn? What are you—oh God, is Kurt okay?"

"Not really," said Finn. "His fever keeps going up and I'm only making it worse and, Blaine, I don't know what to _do_!"

"Okay, calm down," said Blaine, using the voice he had heard his mother, who was a psychiatrist, use with her patients. "Do you want me to come over?" he asked, already pulling on his jeans over his boxers.

"Yes, can you?" said Finn. "Your dad's a doctor, right? I think I remember Kurt saying that. Maybe you can do something for him."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," said Blaine, now shimmying into his jacket. "If he gets any worse don't wait for me, call the hospital, okay?"

"I don't know where the number is," said Finn.

Blaine bit his tongue to stop himself from making an angry retort. Finn was Kurt's brother, he cared about him just as much as Blaine did. "Okay, well, if he starts convulsing or passes out or anything like that, or his fever spikes again call 911. Have you tried calling your parents?"

"No," said Finn, cursing himself for not thinking of that before. "I'll call them as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"Good," said Blaine, grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. "Tell him I love him and I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"I will," said Finn, and heard the line go dead.

**AN: I know Blaine's coming over & will now play a significant part in the story, but the main focus will still be on the Furt relationship. Thanks for reading, you guys rock! And I'll let you in on a little secret, although intellectually we (authors) know that favorites & alerts actually show more liking & dedication to the story than reviews do, emotionally reviews are a **_**lot**_** more gratifying. I'm not telling you not to favorite and alert, please do! But ultimately it is the reviews we eagerly look for each time we open our email :)**

**-SQ**


	7. Chapter 7: Stress Levels

**Author's Note: Enter Blaine. And his super high stress levels. In a pretty long chapter. Nothing more to say O.o**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Check**

**Chapter Seven: Stress Levels**

Blaine, usually a very safe, mindful, law-abiding driver, hurtled down the freeway at eighty-five miles an hour, one thought playing through his mind like a broken record: _Get to Kurt, get to Kurt, get to Kurt_… Mercifully there were neither any other cars nor any police to be seen in the early morning blackness. Blaine's hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were bone white; he could taste blood in his mouth from where he was biting his lip. He tried to calm himself, to rationalize that Kurt probably wasn't as bad off as Finn had made it sound and the McKinley boy simply didn't know what to do so had called him, but Finn's panic had rubbed off on Blaine and it was all he could do not to press even harder on the gas.

As it happened it was a good thing that he didn't; headlights from the other direction temporarily blinded him, making him put up a hand to shade his watering eyes. By the time his vision cleared and he had time to wonder how the other car had appeared so instantaneously, the turn was upon him. Blaine jerked the wheel hard to the left, but it wasn't enough to keep him from skidding off the road onto the shoulder. Blaine slammed on his brakes, bracing himself for the inevitable and wondering if he would survive the fall down the slope below. But he never found out; his car jolted to a sideways stop right at the edge of the decline.

Blaine cut the engine and drew a breath, shaking all over. That had been close, far too close. Another six inches and he would be at the bottom of the slope right now instead of at the top. He flexed his fingers, which had gone stiff from their grip on the steering wheel, and buried his sweaty face in his hands.

"Oh God," he muttered, beginning to sob and only managing not to heave with great difficulty. _"Oh God…"_

It took Blaine three minutes to remember why he had been driving so fast in the first place.

"Oh damnit, Kurt."

Blaine didn't want to get back on that freeway; he didn't want to drive a car ever again, but he also knew that he couldn't just sit here on this shoulder forever. He had three choices: Call his parents to come get him, drive back home, or continue on to Lima. The first choice was definitely out; he didn't even want to think about what his parents would do if they found out he had snuck out in the middle of the night to drive to Lima to see his boyfriend and then nearly crashed the car because he was speeding. That left either driving back home or continuing on to Lima, and if he was going to get back behind the wheel anyway he might as well finish what he started. So, taking a deep calming breath, Blaine started up his car again, directed it back onto the road, and was once more on his way to Lima and Kurt, this time hovering exactly at the speed limit.

*****WBATF*****

"Blaine says he loves you and he'll be here as soon as he can," said Finn, setting Kurt's phone down on the bed beside him.

Kurt stopped whimpering long enough to blink up at him.

"What?"

"I called Blaine. He's on his way."

"No…you said…he said…?"

"He loves you and he'll be here as soon as he can," repeated Finn.

Kurt tried to shake his head and then winced as pain shot through it.

"Not his words."

"Yes they were," said Finn in confusion. "He told me to tell you that he loves and that he'll—"

"I heard," said Kurt. "But he didn't…we're haven't…he never…" Kurt knuckled his eyes like a small child. "My head hurts."

"I know it does."

"Everything hurts."

"I know," said Finn again. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. "Just try to sleep until Blaine gets here, okay?"

"Blaine?" said Kurt.

"Yes," said Finn, not able to help feeling slightly hurt by the fact that the mere thought of Blaine was obviously more comforting to Kurt than Finn's presence. "Blaine is coming."

"Blaine," said Kurt contentedly, and curled up against Finn's shoulder and fell asleep.

*****WBATF*****

A nerve-wracking age later Blaine pulled up in front of Kurt's house.

_Now, if I were a spare key_, he thought, looking around the front porch, _where would I be?_

He lifted the potted plant on the windowsill

_Not there._

He looked inside the mouth of the frog-shaped door-stopper.

_Not there either._

Nor was it in the crook of the Japanese maple's miniature trunk or inside of the mailbox or hung on the back side of the railing.

Blaine looked down at the doormat beneath his feet.

_Really? Did they really put it _there?

He knelt down and lifted the corner.

_Yes, yes they did._

Blaine let himself into the Hudson-Hummel house. It was eerily quiet and nearly pitch-black.

"Hello?" he called. "Finn? Kurt?"

"Up here!" came Finn's voice distantly from the second floor.

Blaine climbed the stairs and walked toward the glow of light coming from under Finn's bedroom door.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, come in," said Finn. "My hands are kind of full right now."

Blaine opened the door and immediately saw what Finn meant; Kurt was curled up in the larger boy's lap, head resting on Finn's chest, apparently wearing nothing but his underwear and a wool blanket.

Blaine swallowed and forced his brain to focus on his boyfriend's health rather than his half-naked body.

"How's he doing?" he asked softly.

"He's sleeping right now," said Finn unnecessarily, and Blaine had to resist the urge to hit him, "but earlier he seemed really confused. And I think he's in pain."

"Oh, baby," whispered Blaine, pressing a kiss to the slighter boy's brown hair.

He straightened up. "Have you taken his temperature recently?"

"Not since before I called you."

"We should take it again," said Blaine, his voice coming out rather snappish. "Did you call your parents?"

"Yes," said Finn, "but neither of them answered their phones. I think they have them turned off."

"Did you leave them messages?"

"Yes," said Finn indignantly. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Blaine shut his eyes for a second, willing himself to calm.

"Can I use your laptop?" he asked tightly.

"Yeah," said Finn. "Why?"

"I'm going to Google his symptoms while you take his temperature."

"Symptoms?" said Finn.

"How he feels," said Blaine through gritted teeth. "Temperature, Finn."

While Blaine booted up Finn's laptop Finn gently shook Kurt awake.

"Kurt? Bro, wake up. I gotta take your temperature again."

Kurt whimpered and his eyelids fluttered.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Blaine?"

"He's here too," said Finn.

Blaine appeared at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, baby. How're you feeling?"

"Not very good," Kurt whispered.

Blaine cupped his cheek with a gentle hand.

"We're doing our best to fix that, okay?"

Kurt nodded and then winced.

"Does your head hurt, Kurt?" asked Blaine.

"Yes."

"Is that the only thing that hurts?"

"No," said Kurt.

"What else, baby?"

"Everything… My neck."

Blaine moved his hand to feel the back of Kurt's neck; the muscles were knotted and stiff.

"Do you want some ice?"

"No," said Kurt. "No, no, no, too cold."

"A heat pack, then? And maybe some ibuprofen?"

"Help?" asked Kurt.

"It should," said Blaine.

"Okay."

Blaine kissed his forehead lightly. It was burning hot.

"Let Finn take your temperature. I'll be right back."

Kurt obligingly opened his mouth and Finn slid the thermometer under his tongue. Blaine, meanwhile, waited until he had shut the bedroom door behind him to let the tears he had been holding back fall.

In Kurt's bedroom Blaine found a microwaveable heat-pack shaped like a bunny that Blaine himself had given Kurt for Easter. He went down the kitchen to heat it up and then swung by the bathroom for the ibuprofen and some water on his way back up.

"Here, baby," he said, tucking the warm bunny rabbit into Kurt's arms and tilting the pills and water to his lips. Kurt choked slightly but managed to swallow them, hugging the bunny to his chest.

"How's his fever?" Blaine asked Finn.

"Worse," said Finn. "104.3"

Blaine swore.

"What did you _do_ to him? !"

"I didn't do anything!" said Finn. "At least I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I didn't know…"

"What was an accident?" Blaine's voice had gone deadly quiet.

"I put him in the bath like my mom did for me once when I was really sick. Only I—I left him in too long and the water got cold. That was after his fever was already high, but then it went even higher…"

"You idiot!" said Blaine, punching the mattress next to Finn's knee. "It's a wonder you have wits enough to feed yourself! How you parents can leave you home alone is behind me."

"You don't have to tell me I'm the worst brother in the history of ever," said Finn. "I get it. I did think we were kinda friends though."

"Finn, you don't know how close I am to causing you bodily harm right now," said Blaine. "If you had even half a brain—"

"Don't yell at him," said a weak voice. Finn and Blaine looked at Kurt. "Please, Blaine. Not…his fault… My brother… And yelling…my head…ow."

Blaine looked slightly ashamed.

"Finn, I'm sorry. That was…me taking my stress out on you. Which is seriously not cool. I'm having issues with my parents that you don't need to worry about, and then this, and I nearly crashed my car on the way here…"

"Whoa, dude, are you okay?" said Finn in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Blaine, brushing him off. "But Kurt's not, and I know it's not your fault. You're not the worst brother in the history of ever, obviously, or he wouldn't have defended you like that when I was being an ass. I'm going to Google his symptoms now. And we should probably take him to the hospital."

"I don't know where it is," said Finn. "Do you?"

"No," snapped Blaine. "This is your city!" He took a measured breath. "Sorry. No, I don't know where it is. I can Google map it though."

"Shouldn't we, like, have an adult with us for this?"

"Probably," said Blaine. "But your parents are out of town and trust me, mine aren't going to be any great help, even if they weren't nearly two hours away from here."

"Mr. Shue," said Finn.

"What?"

"Mr. Shue," said Finn. "The choir director for New Directions."

"Call him," said Blaine. "I'll Google."

As Finn selected a number in his phone behind him, Blaine opened the Google browser and entered a word into the search engine. He sincerely hoped this hunch was wrong, but looking at Kurt's symptoms…

_**Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia**_

_**Meningitis**_

_In adults, a severe headache is the most common symptom of meningitis – occurring in almost 90% of cases of bacterial meningitis, followed by nuchal rigidity (inability to flex the neck forward passively due to increased neck muscle tone and stiffness. The classic triad of diagnostic signs consists of nuchal rigidity, sudden high fever, and altered mental status; however, all three features are present in only 44–46% of all cases of bacterial meningitis. If none of the three signs is present, meningitis is extremely unlikely. Other signs commonly associated with meningitis include photophobia (intolerance to bright light) and phonophobia (intolerance to loud noises)._

"Shit. Finn, Kurt needs to go to the hospital. Now. I think he has—"

"Shhh." Finn put a finger up to his lips and then pointed to the phone pressed against his ear.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Shue. I'm really sorry about this. See you soon. Bye." He turned to Blaine. "Mr. Shue will be here in a few minutes to take us to the hospital. What were you saying?"

"I think Kurt has meningitis," said Blaine.

Finn gave him a blank look. "Um…"

"It's serious," said Blaine succinctly. "Depending on the type perhaps life-threateningly so."

Finn blanched.

"He's not going to…?"

"Of course not," said Blaine a little too forcefully. "We should take him downstairs so we're ready when your choir director gets here."

He went to lift Kurt off of Finn's lap, but the younger boy clung to his brother as though his life depended on it.

"Nonononono," he mumbled. "Finn. Don't go, Finn."

"Finn's not going anywhere," said Blaine, coaxingly. "He'll be right behind us. I'm just going to take you downstairs."

"No," said Kurt again, stubbornly clinging to the front of Finn's pajamas.

Finn stood with Kurt still cradled in his arms.

"_I'll_ take him downstairs to wait for Mr. Shue," he said. "_You_ can follow behind."

"But—"

"Look Blaine, we both know he adores you, but right now he obviously wants his brother."

"But you're not even his real brother," said Blaine.

"Yeah, well I'm the closest thing he's got," said Finn fiercely.

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it again with a slight smile.

"Alright then. You go ahead. I'm going to grab him some clothes. He'll kill us both if he doesn't have something decent to change into when he wakes up."

**AN: Give credit where credit is due—**

**To matchbookjealousy for telling Blaine to drive fast but safe ;)**

**To cheekysorcerer for Finn calling Mr. Shue**

**And to Alix Zin for reminding me that, as this is not a HP fic, I actually needed to pick a real illness for Kurt to have, and for presenting the perfect one.**

**(Oh, and to Wikipedia from which I copied & pasted the piece of the article on Meningitis)**

**Thanks! **

**(See what happens when you leave good reviews, they get references in the story!)**

**-SQ**


	8. Chapter 8: Logistics on Edge

**Author's Note: This isn't a particularly satisfying chapter, like, at all, but hopefully the next one with get farther and that this one is still enjoyable.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Still have nothing to do with Glee except for obsessing over it**

**Chapter Eight: Logistics on Edge**

Finn carried Kurt downstairs, Blaine following a few minutes later with a bag full of clothes.

"Mr. Shue should be here soon," said Finn, shifting Kurt against his shoulder; as light as the boy was his weight was starting to put a strain on Finn's arms.

"I hope so," said Blaine. He felt taut and drawn like a bow-string and knew it wouldn't take hardly anything for him to go off again at Finn.

Luckily for all three of them a car horn sounded outside right then and Blaine, pulling the curtains aside and peering out the window, saw the McKinley Glee Club director waving at them from the driver's seat of a beat up blue car.

"He's here," he told Finn.

Blaine opened the front door, let Finn and Kurt pass through, and then shut and locked it behind him.

Mr. Shuester had gotten out of the car and come around to their side to help them.

"Finn, Blaine," he said, nodding at them. Then he caught sight of Kurt. "Oh, wow. You were right, Finn. Kurt?" He put a hand on the boy's forehead; Kurt whimpered. "Alright, Finn, I'll help you get him into the car. Blaine, you can sit up front with me."

Blaine didn't want to sit up front with Mr. Shuester, he didn't want to be separated from Kurt for a moment, but he watched as Finn helped Mr. Shue slide Kurt into the back seat and then climbed in after him. Then Blaine himself got into the passenger seat and Mr. Shuester started the car.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Shue as they sped away from the house.

"I'm not sure," said Finn. "He got sick and he just kept getting sicker and sicker... I didn't know what to do…I'm so useless!"

"You're not useless, Finn," said Will. "You did everything you could."

"And it wasn't enough! Look at him!"

"Shut up," snapped Blaine.

The rest of the drive was completed in tense silence.

As Finn lifted Kurt as gently as he could off the seat Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"Where'm I?"

"Kurt? Oh God." Finn resisted the urge to crush the smaller boy to his chest. "You're at the hospital. Or, we're not quite there yet, well, we are, but we're outside in the car—Mr. Shue's car. He drove us."

"H'sptal?"

"Blaine thinks you might have—well, I don't remember what it's called, but you're really sick."

"Finn, hurry up!" said Blaine.

"He's awake," said Finn.

Blaine's face appeared over Finn's shoulder.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine…" Kurt smiled. "Wasn' a dream…"

"No," said Blaine. "No baby, it wasn't a dream. I'm here."

"Blaine…Finn said…did you really say…?"

"Boys," said Mr. Shuester from outside the car. "We should go in. I don't know how long we're going to have to wait. Hopefully not very long, but the sooner we get into the hospital the better."

"Right, of course," said Blaine, moving back to give Finn room to maneuver Kurt out of the car.

"Ow…" moaned Kurt.

"What hurts, baby?" asked Blaine.

"My neck…"

Blaine bit his lip.

"It'll be okay, baby, everything's going to be okay."

Kurt curled himself into Finn's chest.

"Finn…y'r warm…"

"Uh…okay, dude, I'm glad you're, uh, comfortable." Finn patted his back. "We'll be inside in just a second, okay."

"M'kay."

The four of them entered the emergency room and Mr. Shuester led the way to the desk.

"Yes?" said the man behind it.

"We have a very sick young man here," said Will.

The man behind the desk cast his gaze over Kurt before looking back at Will.

"Name?"

"Kurt Hummel."

"Do you have a diagnosis for the illness?"

"No," said Mr. Shuester.

"But I think it might be Meningitis," said Blaine. "He's really sick, sir."

As if to emphasize the point, Kurt, currently upright but almost wholly supported by Finn, shivered.

"Take a seat, please," said the man, not unkindly, "and fill out these forms while you wait."

Neither Finn nor Blaine wanted to wait, but, as they really didn't have a choice, they retired to the chairs with Kurt and Mr. Shuester.

"Uh…" said Finn, looking at the forms Mr. Shuester had laid down on the table. "I don't know any of this stuff."

"Did either of you think to grab his wallet?" asked Will.

"Yes," said Blaine through gritted teeth, taking a calming breath. "I have it here."

He opened it and flipped through until he found Kurt's insurance cards. Will, who had the most experience with this kind of thing, took them and began to fill out the forms.

"Kurt, baby?" said Blaine quietly, smoothing back the brunet's sweat darkened hair.

Kurt lifted his face from Finn's shoulder and almost immediately put it back down.

"Light hurts…"

Finn rubbed his back.

They sat there in silence, the only sounds the white noise made by the people around them and Mr. Shue's scratching pen, for a few minutes.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Three heads snapped up. Kurt's rose much more slowly.

"What?"

"Hush, Kurt," said Finn. "You're fine."

"'M not," said Kurt.

"Well, okay, no," agreed Finn, "but you will be."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Coming," said Blaine, Finn, and Will at the same time.

The three of them stood, Finn still with Kurt cradled in his arms.

"My name is Mariah Shae," said the nurse.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Finn Hudson."

"Will Shuester."

Nurse Shae led them into a hospital room and had Finn sit Kurt down on the edge of the bed. When he tried to step back the boy clung to his shirt.

"Kurt, you have to let go of me so the nurse can look at you."

"Blaine?"

"He's here. So's Mr. Shue."

Kurt nodded, winced, and let go of the front of Finn's shirt.

Finn moved back to join Blaine and Mr. Shuester as the nurse bent over Kurt.

"Hi, Kurt, I hear you're not feeling very well."

"Uh-uh," said Kurt.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Feel sick…" said Kurt. "Cold. Hurts."

"What hurts, Kurt?"

"Everything."

"Can you be more specific than that?"

"Head…stomach…neck…back…"

"Does the light hurt your eyes?"

"Yes."

"Do loud sounds hurt your head?"

"Yes."

"And you said that your back and neck hurt?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright," said the nurse. "I'm going to go get the doctor and she's going to do some tests. I'll be right back."

The nurse left the room and Finn and Blaine moved to sit on either side of Kurt. The slight boy rested his head on Finn's shoulder and interlaced his fingers with Blaine's when the older boy picked up his hand.

Nurse Shae returned a minute later accompanied by another woman, presumably the doctor.

"Hello," said the woman. "I'm Doctor Roth." She shook hands with Mr. Shuester, Finn, and Blaine. "I'm going to be doing a few tests on Kurt here. If the three of you could step into the hallway, Nurse Shae would like to ask you a few questions.

The three of them followed the nurse into the hall. She turned to Mr. Shue.

"Are you his father?"

"No," said Will. "No, I teach at William McKinley High School where he used to go. I was his glee club director."

The nurse gave him a questioning look. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Finn called me to bring them to the hospital."

"And which one of you is Finn?"

"I am," said Finn. "Kurt's my step-brother. I go to McKinley. I'm in the glee club too."

"Where are your parents?"

"They're out of town," said Finn. "I called them but they didn't answer their phones and they haven't called back yet."

"How long has Kurt been sick?"

Finn counted on his fingers.

"Saturday…Sunday…what day is it today?"

"Monday," said Blaine impatiently. "It's been two days."

"And you are…?" said the nurse.

"Blaine Anderson," said Blaine. "I'm Kurt's…" he glanced at Finn, "friend. We go to school together at Dalton Academy inWesterville."

"And what exactly brings you to hospital with him?"

"I was at their house when we decided he needed to come here," said Blaine.

"So none of you are Kurt's direct relations."

"Wait, what?" protested Finn. "I'm his brother."

"His step-brother," said the nurse and Blaine at the same time.

"What does it matter?" said Finn angrily. "I'm the only family he's got around right now."

"That is true," said the nurse. "And you won't be kept from seeing him. But we need to get in contact with your parents as quickly as possible."

"And Blaine?" asked Mr. Shuester.

The nurse looked at the curly haired boy.

"When the patient is a minor we need the parents or guardians to sign off on who can visit unless they are immediate family."

"You mean Blaine won't be allowed to visit Kurt?" said Finn incredulously.

"Not until we get in touch with your parents, no," said Nurse Shae.

"But that's not fair!" said Finn. "Blaine's—"

Blaine quickly shook his head.

"I'll stay out here with Mr. Shuester. Hopefully they'll get in contact with your parents soon."

"But—"

"Finn," Blaine growled. As if he didn't feel bad enough already. What right did Finn have to take Kurt from him? A boy who had let people bully him, who had been no more than a casual friend before their parents had decided to get married. What had Finn ever done for Kurt? A part of Blaine knew he was being unfair, but he was hurt and angry and very, very stressed. He returned to the waiting room with Mr. Shuester while the nurse let herself and Finn back into the room where Kurt was.

Mr. Shuester put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"You okay, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged.

"I'm better than Kurt."

"That doesn't mean you're okay."

"No," said Blaine, "it doesn't."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Diagnosis, etc will come in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Reviews are **_**more**_** than welcome :)**

**-SQ**


	9. Chapter 9: And Wait

**Author's Note: Okay, typical SQ, I didn't manage to get as par plot-wise in this chapter as I had anticipated, but I DID get it up within 10 days. So that's a plus, right? Actually, it hardly went anywhere plotwise, but the chapters of this fic to cover very brief periods of time, considering it has taken nine chapters to span not even 2 ½ days. Anyway, you do find out more about what's eating Blaine in this chapter. (For those of you who read Adorable Mess, I'm kind of on a 'find out about Blaine's past/issues' roll here, huh? Only obviously they're a bit different in this fic than in that one. Nonetheless…)**

**Anywho…read on!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Is implied by the fact that this story is even here.**

**Chapter Nine: And Wait**

Finn followed Nurse Shae back into to hospital room. Kurt was curled up on his side on the hospital bed, whimpering and shifting restlessly.

"Mister Hudson?" said the Doctor.

Finn nodded, his eyes locked on his step-brother.

"You were right in bringing Kurt here," said the Doctor. "I believe that he has meningitis."

"I don't know what that means," said Finn, "but Blaine said it was bad."

"It is," agreed the doctor, "but it is treatable. I have given him a dose of antibiotics but we're going to have to do an LP to be sure of the diagnosis. I'd like to do an MRI first, though, because he shows evidence of increased intracranial pressure."

"Okay, I have no clue what you just said," said Finn. "Is Kurt going to be okay?"

The doctor took pity on the stressed and confused boy.

"He is very sick, but we are going to do everything we can to make sure he gets better. Right now I am going to take him to get an MRI, that's a test that will tell us whether there is extra pressure in his brain that could put him in danger when we do the LP, the test to determine whether he has meningitis."

Finn looked from Kurt to the doctor and then back to Kurt. He had only halfway understood this simplified explanation, but he decided it was enough; he probably didn't want to know the rest of it anyway.

"Can I come?"

"Of course."

Nurse Shae, whom Finn hadn't even noticed leave the room, came back in with a gurney and Doctor Roth let Finn help her shift Kurt onto it. Finn held Kurt's hand as Doctor Roth wheeled the gurney down the hall to another room.

"This is the MRI room," said Doctor Roth. "We're going to put Kurt on this," she indicated a long couch, "and slide him inside of this tube. The machine will be very loud and the test will take about thirty minutes. You are welcome to wait here or out in the lobby."

"I'll stay here," said Finn immediately. He gave Kurt's small, sweaty hand a last squeeze and then stood back as Doctor Roth transferred Kurt to the machine's couch. Slowly the boy disappeared into the cylinder as though he were being sucked into the mouth of some great monster. And now all Finn could do was wait.

*****WBATF*****

Though Blaine was the one who had imposed the silence, he was also the first to break it.

"Have they always been that close? Since they joined Glee Club I mean."

Will didn't have to ask who the young man was referring too.

"No," he answered. "Things were…strained between them for a long time. But after the wedding Finn really made a commitment to be a real brother to Kurt, someone who he could turn to, who had his back and cared for him."

"He already had someone like that," said Blaine, somewhat harshly.

"Really?" said Will mildly. "Do you think of yourself as a brother to Kurt?"

Blaine glowered. "No, of course not."

"Then it's not the same," said Will.

"Finn's not his brother either," said Blaine.

"I think Finn and Kurt might beg to differ."

Blaine glared at the floor.

"Blaine, I understand why you're jealous, but the feeling is misplaced. Kurt can love both you and Finn at the same time."

"I'm not jealous," said Blaine sullenly.

There was another minute of silence.

"I just…I want to be with him."

"I know you do."

"It isn't fair!" Blaine burst out. "I care about him just as much as Finn does! And I'm a hell of a lot more competent! Why does he want Finn instead of me?"

Mr. Shue put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Blaine, that isn't true. He wants both of you."

"He reached for Finn when he woke up, he wanted Finn to carry him, he wouldn't let go of blasted _Finn_. Don't I come first for anybody?"

"What do you mean?"

Angrily, Blaine dashed tears away from his cheeks.

"Nothing. It's not important."

"It seems fairly important to you."

"Why should I talk about my personal life with you?" asked Blaine. "I barely know you."

"Fair enough," said Mr. Shuester.

Blaine sighed. He was beginning to understand what it was about their coir director that had all the McKinley kids running to him with their problems.

"I just haven't been having a very good week. My sister's been back home from college and everything is about her. What has Jasmine been up do? What does Jasmine think about it? What does Jasmine want to do? Where does Jasmine want to go? She's a very convenient excuse for my parents to ignore my existence even more than usual."

"Ignore your existence?" said Will. "I don't mean to pry into your personal life, Blaine, but I really don't know that much about you other than what Kurt has told me."

"No, it's fine," sighed Blaine, surprising himself. "I came out to, well, no, I was outted, to my parents when I was fourteen. They…didn't take it well. My mother was in tears, my dad yelled, I lived at my friend's—really my only friend at that point's—house for a week. They finally took me back but…I've basically avoided spending any extended amount of time there since then. They feed me and clothe me and provide me with money and with gifts at the holidays, and they transferred me to Dalton and pay the tuition, but… I'm a disappointment." Blaine buried his face in his hands. "I haven't told Kurt," he said. "He—he has such a perfect family…it's hard not to get jealous."

Will put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

"Is it wrong to want to come first in someone's life for once?"

"Not at all," said Mr. Shuester. "I understand the feeling perfectly.

"What he has with Finn…I never had that with my sister, and we've been siblings all my life. I know she loves me, but she's super ambitious…she's in her first year of grad school at the University of Washington on a med scholarship. I want to be a musician. Another disappointment."

"I've heard you sing," said Mr. Shue. "You're very talented."

Blaine smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

"Will Shuester? Blaine Anderson?" Nurse Shae had returned.

"How's Kurt?" asked Blaine at the same time that Will said, "Have you gotten ahold of Kurt's parents?"

"He is currently undergoing an MRI to check for increased intracranial pressure before proceeding with a spinal tap," said Nurse Shae.

"So he does have meningitis?" said Blaine, his mouth going dry. He had been hoping that he was wrong, that it was something less serious.

"It is very likely," said the nurse. "Doctor Roth gave him a dose of antibiotics before going ahead with the MRI."

"And his parents?" asked Will.

Nurse Shae shook her head. "I am on my way to try and contact them right now, if you would like to accompany me?"

"Of course," said Will and Blaine at the same time.

The two of them followed the nurse to a back office where she picked up a phone on the desk.

Will and Blaine waited anxiously as it rang.

"_You have reached the voicemail box of Burt Hummel. At the tone, please record your message."_

"Hello," said Nurse Shae into the phone. "My name is Mariah Shae and I am a nurse at the Lima Memorial Hospital Emergency Center. I am calling in regards to your son Kurt. Our number is (419) 228-3335 or (800) 227-3564. Please call us as soon as possible."

She hung up the phone an immediately dialed again. Blaine assumed she was trying Carole's number.

Again it went to voicemail and again Nurse Shae left a message.

"Do either of you know the name of the hotel they are staying at?"

Blaine and Mr. Shuester shook their heads.

"I know they're in Fort Myers Florida visiting some of Carole's friends," said Blaine, "but I don't know what hotel they're staying at."

"Alright, I am going to go ask your friend Finn if he can tell me. I will be back." She left the room.

"He won't know," said Blaine furiously. "He never knows anything!"

"He might know," said Will.

He didn't.

"Okay," said Mr. Shuester to a seething Blaine, "here's what we'll do. I'll drive back to their house. I'm sure the information for the hotel they're staying at is posted there for the boys somewhere. Do you know if Finn brought his key?"

"Probably not," said Blaine. "But the spare's under the mat."

"Alright," said Will, he patted Blaine on the shoulder. "Hold tight, Blaine, I'll be back soon and we'll get ahold of Kurt's parents and then you'll be able to see him."

Blaine rubbed his aching eyes behind his glasses. He didn't normally wear them and he was pretty sure he needed a new prescription.

"Alright. I'll stay here and—and wait."

"You're a strong kid, Blaine."

"No," said Blaine. "I just never have any other options."

**AN: Okay, so no firm diagnosis yet, sorry. I think you can probably make an educated guess though ;) And also no success in reaching Burt & Carole. Sorry, it'll happen, I swear. I put a crapload of research in for this and future chapters about meningitis, as well as some about med school and US regional weather (that one will make sense soon) so it would be great to know that my effort did not go unappreciated (aka, to get reviews ;) ) Oh, and yes, those are really the phone numbers for Lima Memorial Hospital. Again, research :)**

**Thanks!**

**-SQ**


	10. Chapter 10: More Waiting

**Author's Note: Hurrying to get this posted before I leave for swing dance class. Totally didn't thik I'd get this chapter finished today, seeing as when I got home from work 3:30 I had 2 paragraphs written. But I did get it done, and here it is :) The style is a little weird because it's kind of how things are going through Finn's head, like his thought process, & then it's things going on 2 placves at once connected by a phone line. Well, you'll see.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee just about as much as you do**

**Chapter Ten: More Waiting**

Finn fidgeted in his chair. Left leg straight, right leg bend. Right leg straight, left leg bent. Weight on the right hip. Weight on the left hip. Leaning forward. Leaning back. Back arched. Back rounded. Shoulders straight. Shoulders twisted. He looked at the clock. Ten minutes since Kurt had entered that long, metallic tube. It was awfully loud. Why did he have to be in there so long? What was it doing to him? Couldn't people get cancer from those things? Or was that the other kind, something about cats? How could you get cancer from cats? Brittany had a cat. Maybe he should warn her…

Finn shifted his weight again, the back of the chair uncomfortable against his spine. When Kurt got out of there they were going to do something to his spine. It sounded painful. He looked toward the metallic tube that concealed his step-brother. He was too young for this. He shouldn't have to be sitting here in the hospital, waiting for his step-brother to come out of this whatever-it-was-test. He should be at home, still asleep after playing video games all night, with Kurt in the next room beginning his morning skin care thingy. He wasn't old enough to deal with this! How was he supposed to know what to do? Finn rubbed his eyes. He wondered if Blaine and Mr. Shue had gotten ahold of his mom and Burt yet. He hoped so. Then they could come and he wouldn't have to be the one dealing with this anymore.

Twenty minutes now. Wasn't it almost done yet? A hand tapped Finn on the shoulder, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Mr. Hudson? Sorry," said Nurse Shae. "I wanted to ask you if you remember what hotel your parents are staying at."

"Uh…." said Finn, screwing up his face. "No. Why? Did you get a hold of them?"

"No," said the Nurse. "We want to try calling their hotel. They're not picking up their cell phones."

Finn shook his head helplessly, feeling worse than useless; like an idiot. "I don't remember. I wasn't really paying attention when my mom told me."

"That's alright, honey," said Nurse Shae, "we'll find them some other way."

She left. Twenty-five minutes had now passed since Finn had seen Kurt disappear into the monster-mouthed tube. Finn felt like screaming. Or kicking over his chair. Or collapsing in a sobbing heap on the floor. He sat there, staring at the off-white tiles beneath his feet without really seeing them.

"Finn?" said Dr. Roth. Finn started again. "I'm going to bring him out now."

Finn turned his gaze back on the giant tube. Dr. Roth pressed a series of buttons and the noise, which Finn had tuned out about twenty minutes before, changed in pitch and rhythm making itself noticeable again. The couch bearing Kurt slid slowly out of the mouth of the tube.

The thin boy was ghost pale, his face pinched and drawn. Dr. Roth came around the side of the machine, a small stack of what looked like large square photographs in her hands.

"There is definitely some increased intracranial pressure," she said. She showed him one of the photographs in her hands. "See how it looks swollen here; there's not as much space there as there should be?"

Finn looked down at the photograph. It was a gray and black ovular blur.

"Uh…yeah…I guess. Is that supposed to be Kurt's brain?"

The doctor nodded. Finn felt sick.

"We've already administered the antibiotics for bacterial Meningitis," continued Dr. Roth, "so we're going to hook him up to a ventilator, hopefully get his ICP back down to safe levels, and then proceed with the lumbar puncture."

"Umm…"

"I'm gonna put him on oxygen so his brain will be safe when we test him for Meningitis," she translated.

"Can I come?" asked Finn. He didn't want to come, not really, didn't want to see Kurt hooked up to some oxygen machine, but he couldn't leave him, not when he had asked him to stay.

"Of course."

Doctor Roth and a nurse whose name Finn didn't catch and didn't really care about either lifted Kurt back onto the gurney and wheeled him out of the MRI room, down the hall, and into another hospital room nearly identical to the one they had been in before. Finn followed them like a robot, eyes never leaving Kurt's face, afraid that if he looked away for even a second the boy would disappear.

There was a machine in this room that hadn't been in the other. It sat on a wheeled platform and looked like some kind of scary robot, or a droid out of _Star Wars_. It had three tubes coming out of it like squid tentacles, connected by a funny plastic cup thing, and it was this cup which the nurse picked up and placed over Kurt's nose and mouth, securing it with black straps that looked like the ones on Finn's football pads. Kurt had had football pads once too, back when he played Kicker for those few games.

Finn had seen this kind of thing on TV, on those hospital dramas that his mom liked to watch, but he had never thought he would actually see it in real life.

"You can sit with him if you'd like," said Dr. Roth gently.

Finn sat down in the chair beside Kurt's hospital bed.

"Is he gonna wake up?" he asked.

"That's what we're hoping for," said Dr. Roth. "As soon as he does, and we're sure that his blood pressure and heart rate are normal, we can proceed with the spinal tap."

Fin rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand, tears prickling his eyes.

"I want my mom…"

"I know, honey," said the Doctor, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Nurse Shae is working on that just as hard as she can."

He sniffed, and his sniff turned into a sob.

"I w-want my m-m-mom!"

*****WBATF*****

Blaine was starting to wish he had gone with Mr. Shuester, just to give him something to do besides this mindless, nerve-wracking waiting. He ran through in his head (for the umpteenth time) what was probably happening with Kurt at the moment. They would have most likely done an MRI, which would have lasted around thirty minutes. Then, if Kurt's ICP had proved to be elevated, as was likely the case, they would have put him on oxygen and would be waiting to do the LP. But if his ICP _hadn't_ been elevated they would have gone straight to the spinal tap and so would be in the middle of it right now. Unless of course they had gone with a CT scan instead of an MRI, in which case the tap could already be done if Kurt hadn't needed to be put on oxygen…

He had to stop this; he was going to drive himself insane. His head pounded, his eyes ached, and his limbs had begun to tremble slightly from what he was pretty sure was a delayed shock reaction to almost sending his car hurtling over the side of a cliff. He wondered briefly if anyone would care if that had actually happened.

"Blaine, is Nurse Shae around? I have the number for the hotel."

Blaine looked up. Mr. Shuester had returned and was standing in front of him.

"She went back to the offices," he said. "Oh, here she comes."

Blaine, Mr. Shue, and Nurse Shae went once more into the small office they had been in before and Nurse Shae dialed the number written on the piece of paper in Carole's neat handwriting.

"_Hello? Holiday Inn, Fort Myers Florida. Kathleen speaking. How may I help you?"_

"My name is Mariah Shae, I'm a nurse at Lima Memorial hospital in Lima Ohio. I'm looking for Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson Hummel. It's about their son Kurt."

"_One moment, please."_

There was a lengthy pause, in which Blaine and Will could hear muffled voices in the background.

"_Alright, Ms. Shae. I'm going to put you through to them now."_

"_Yes!"_ breathed Blaine.

There were a few beeps and clicks and then a very tired, frantic-sounding Carole, _"What's going on? Has something happened to Finn?"_

"No, not Finn," said Nurse Shae, "Kurt. Your son and their friend Blaine and a Mr. William Shuester brought him in this morning."

"_Oh God. What happened? Is he okay?"_

"He is very ill," said Nurse Shae. "Meningitis is suspected, though not confirmed.

An intake of breath. A muffled voice. The sound of the phone changing hands.

"_What is wrong with my son?"_

"Burt Hummel?"

"_Yes. My son?"_

"He is in urgent care here at Lima Memorial hospital for a suspected case of bacterial Meningitis," said Nurse Shae. "Our technicians are currently awaiting the go-ahead for the spinal tap to confirm the diagnosis."

"_Can I talk to him?"_

"He is not currently conscious."

Burt swore. _"Is Finn there?"_

"He is with Kurt and Doctor Roth. Blaine Anderson, William Shuester, and I are currently in another area."

"_Blaine and Mr. Shuester? What are they doing there?"_

"William Shuester brought the boys over. Blaine was apparently at the house when he arrived."

"_What was Blaine doing—oh never mind!" _The sounds of things behind hastily thrown into suitcases. Laptop keys clicking.

"_We'll be on the next flight out there."_

"Wait," said Will. Nurse Shae turned to look at him. "What about Blaine?" he mouthed.

"Mr. Hummel?" said Nurse Shae. "As Kurt is a minor we cannot allow him any visitors outside his immediate family without parental consent. We bent the rules slightly for his step-brother, but we would require a faxed signature from you in order to allow Mr. Anderson into your son's room."

"_Mr. Anderson?"_

"Your son's friend Blaine."

"_Oh, of course. He'd want—" _a choked sound _"—he'd want Blaine there. I'll—I'll fax over my consent as soon as I can." _

Carole's voice barely audible in the background: _"The tickets are purchased, Burt."_

"_Alright,"_ said Burt gruffly. _"We'll be there as soon as we can. Tell the boys to—to hold tight, okay? We'll be there."_

The line went dead. Blaine and Will looked at the cold and vacant fax machine.

"Well," said Blaine woodenly, "more waiting."

**AN: I know, I know, when's the freakin' spinal tap & diagnosis gonna come? ! Soon, I swear! At least they finally got ahold of the parental units, right?**

**When I was doing my research Wikipedia told me that you could use either a CT Scan or an MRI to check for elevated ICP. I chose and MRI simply because when I was in Argentina I was with my host sister when she got hers, so I've actually seen someone go for an MRI, while I've never witnessed a CT scan.**

**Okay, really must be off to swing class now. Hope you enjoyed it, hope you review!**

**-SQ**


	11. Chapter 11: Spinal Tap

**Author's Note: Huzzah for getting another chapter up! Sorry it took so long, things to doooo! **

**I **_**finally**_** get to the spinal tap in this chapter, Complete with another crap load of Wikipedia research. That's basically all that happens in this chapter, so I'll go ahead & just let you read it.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it from **_**Glee**_** it does not belong to me**

**Chapter Eleven: Spinal Tap**

Finn was still crying quietly into his free hand, his other hand still gripping Kurt's tightly, Doctor Roth's arm draped gently around his shoulders, her low, calming voice uttering a steady stream of words that kept his panic at bay.

"I have a son about your age," she said. "He's a sophomore at Shawnee High School. You remind me of him, he's a lot smaller than you, more of Kurt's size than your own, but a bit more muscular, and a lot tougher than he looks. He's on the football team and the basketball team, but he's also in the jazz band and the orchestra. He plays the bass. It may be just a mother's biased opinion, but he is very good. His name's Tobias, but he goes by Toby, he gets mad if anyone tries to call him Tobias."

"Kurt's a lot tougher than he looks too," said Finn, looking up from his palm. "He was on the football team for a while, as kicker; he was also a cheerleader at one point. I'm the quarterback."

"Oh, the big shot, huh?" said Doctor Roth teasingly. "Toby's a wide receiver. He—"

They both stopped and turned towards Kurt, who had begun to stir. His fingers flexed against Finn's and he tried to move his head to the side.

"Ah-ah-ah," said Doctor Roth, catching the side of his head with her hand. "Not a good idea, sweetheart."

Kurt whimpered and his eyelids flickered. Open and shut, open and shut, open and shut, open.

"Finn…"

"Hey, Kurt."

Doctor Roth removed the mask from Kurt's face.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Doctor Roth. Can you breath?"

"Uh-huh." Kurt's gaze traveled back to Finn. "I…thought you'd…left." His voice was weak and halting, but he seemed more or less lucid.

"Don't be silly," said Finn, his voice carrying the telltale sound of recent tears.

"My dad…?"

"I dunno," said Finn. "They were trying to contact them…" He looked questioningly at Doctor Roth.

"Nurse Shae just paged me," she said with a smile. "They're on their way."

Finn's shoulders sagged with relief and he managed a shaky smile down at his step-brother. "You're gonna be okay."

"I'm going to check your blood pressure, temperature, and heart rate, alright Kurt?" said Doctor Roth. "No, you can stay right where you are." She took his arm and fastened the Velcro of the blood pressure cuff around his bicep.

"Where's Blaine?" asked Kurt.

"They wouldn't let him in," said Finn, still stung by the injustice. "Because he's not family. He's outside with Mr. Shue."

"Someone…should tell him…I'm alright…he's such a worrier…"

"Dude, you're _not_ alright. You're super sick."

"Breathe deeply," instructed Doctor Roth, placing the stethoscope against Kurt's chest.

Kurt complied, trying to focus on his breathing and Finn's hand clutched in his own rather than pain in his head and neck and the roiling of his empty stomach.

"Open your mouth," said Doctor Roth, slipping the thermometer in when he did so. It beeped a few seconds later.

"Looks like you're good to go," said Doctor Roth, putting away the thermometer. "You're temperature's still pretty far up there, 104.3, but your breathing, blood pressure, heart rate, and ICP all appear to be out of the danger zones for the LP."

"Finn," said Kurt, "am I…going to…die?"

"What? _No_." said Finn. "Don't even say that! Look, you're doing better already. You're talking to me and stuff, aren't you? And Doctor Roth just said all those things are out of the danger zone, right? You're going to be _fine_."

"I agree," said Doctor Roth. "No one is going to be dying if I have anything to say about it. Are you boys ready to proceed with the spinal tap? That means go ahead with the test to confirm whether he has Meningitis, Finn."

Kurt's lips twitched. "You know him…already."

Doctor Roth patted Kurt's head. "Your step-brother is a very sweet boy."

"I know."

"Are you ready to start the LP, then?"

"Yes," said Kurt. "Finn…can you…not let go of my hand…please?"

Finn squeezed Kurt's slim fingers more tightly in his own.

"Of course. I'll be right here the entire time. Promise."

Doctor Roth pulled Kurt's pajama top off over his head and then put one hand between Kurt's shoulder blades and the other in the small of his back and rolled him onto his side.

"I'm going to have you tuck your knees up to your chest for me, okay?" she said. "Good, just like that. Now bend your head forward, I know it hurts honey, just go slowly, there we go. Stay like that for me, okay, Kurt? Good boy. Relax, okay? Breathe. It's important that you try to stay as relaxed as possible and remember to breathe. This isn't going to feel very pleasant, so just focus on your breathing and on Finn's hand, okay?"

She began to feel Kurt's across lower back with gloved hands, spreading something there that Finn couldn't see. Kurt squirmed.

"You've gotta hold still, sweetheard," she said. "Finn, can you try and hold him still please?"

Finn put his free hand on Kurt's bare shoulder, holding him gently in place as Doctor Roth prepared a syringe and held it to the same area of Kurt's back. "This is they anesthetic," she explained. "It will numb the area so I can insert the spinal tap needle." She injected Kurt with the contents of the syringe. He whimpered and flinched. Finn held him steady, his teeth digging dents into his lower lip.

Doctor Roth now withdrew a long, scary looking needle from a drawer.

"Are you going to stick that into Kurt?" asked Finn in alram.

"Yes," said the doctor. "This is how we test for Meningitis."

"It looks like a medieval torture weapon," said Finn, shuddering.

"Just focus on keeping him calm, okay?"

Finn was more than happy to have an excuse not to watch as Doctor Roth prepared and inserted the needle into his step-brother's spine. He knew the moment when it happened by the sudden tension in Kurt's shoulders and the added pressure on his hand.

"Relax," he said, his voice nearly as chocked as Kurt's by this point. "Kurt, you gotta relax. Breathe." He rubbed the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hurts…" whimpered Kurt.

"I know," said Finn, biting his lip once more and tasting tears there. He rubbed his hand up and down on Kurt's shoulder. "It's almost over. It's gotta be almost over."

"It's over," said Doctor Roth gently, withdrawing the needle and turning to the counter to deposit the fluid she had collected.

The hand that held Kurt's was by now quite numb, Finn moved his other hand to Kurt's forehead and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "Kurt? Are you okay?" He slid off the bed to kneel on the floor, still holding Kurt's hand in his own. "It's over now. The needle's gone."

Kurt's eyes, which had been scrunched tightly shut, slit open.

"I just…want…it to…_end_."

"I know," said Finn helplessly. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you."

"You're…bleeding."

"I am?" said Finn in surprise.

"Your…lip."

Finn touched his finger to it. It came away red.

"Oh…I must have bitten through it… It doesn't matter."

"I'm going to send this to the lab," said Doctor Roth, holding up a small vial that Finn assumed must contain whatever it was they needed to get out of Kurt for the test. "What Kurt needs now is rest. I'm going to hook him back up to the ventilator, just to be on the safe side, and also to an IV for another antibiotic and an IV for liquids so that he doesn't get dehydrated. I also think it a good idea to give him a caffeine injection, as it will hopefully prevent a spinal headache."

"Caffeine?" said Finn. "Isn't that that stuff that's in coffee?"

Doctor Roth laughed. "Yes, Finn, that is indeed 'that stuff that's in coffee'."

She pulled out yet another needle (why did they need to stick so many needles into Kurt?) and gave Kurt a shot in his arm. Then, while Doctor Roth was once again placing the breathing mask over Kurt's face, Nurse Shae arrived with things that looked like plastic bags hanging on metal poles and which looked vaguely familiar from Finn's mom's hospital dramas. These bag-on-pole things, as far as Finn could see, involved even more needles being stuck into Kurt's arms, only these ones stayed in, and were connected to tubes which were in turn connected to the bags hanging from the poles. Then Nurse Shae left with the vial of what she and Doctor Roth had called 'ceribrospinal fluid'.

"Kurt?" asked Doctor Roth, "are you comfortable? Well, as comfortable as you can be at the moment."

"Uh-huh," came the reply, muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Try and get some sleep, okay? I'll be back in a while to check on you."

Looking at his step-brother's drooping eyelids Finn didn't think that getting some sleep was going to be much of a problem for him.

"Are you staying or going, Finn?" asked Doctor Roth.

"Staying," said Finn at once.

"You really should get some sleep yourself."

"I can't leave him," said Finn, looking up at the doctor earnestly. "At least not until Blaine or my parents can be here. If he woke up all alone he'd be terrified."

"There's a sedative in the IV drip," said Doctor Roth. "He won't wake up for a good while."

"But it he _did_…"

Doctor Roth smiled.

"You are a very devoted brother."

Finn glanced down at Kurt and saw that he had already fallen asleep, his cheek pressed up against Finn's knee. "I try."

"I'll see you in a bit, okay, Finn?" said Doctor Roth. "You see that button over there? The blue one?"

Finn looked. "Yeah."

"That's the call button. Press it if you need anything, okay? His monitor is also hooked up to call automatically if anything important changes. If there's an emergency press the red button, it's next to the blue one."

Finn nodded.

"Oh, and Finn, I think it would probably be okay to let go of his hand now, at least for long enough to get feeling back into your own."

Finn looked down at his hand in surprise and somewhat sheepishly detached it from Kurt's, flexing his fingers gingerly. "Ah…thanks, Doctor Roth."

"No problem," she said with a smile. "Just doing my job."

**AN: Yes, yes, I know, no Blaine, but this is first & foremost a Furt fic, & I promise Blaine will be in the next chapter.**

**Reviews=smiles!**

**-SQ**


	12. Chapter 12: Permission

**Author's Note: So this chapter is kind of short, & not much happens, but 1 important thing does at least… We're getting places very, very slowly, as usual, lol.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: 'If I annoy ya, I ain't got no lawyers to use' ;)**

**(I think I'm just going to keep doing these until somebody gets them in every story)**

**Chapter Twelve: Permission**

Blaine and Will sat side-by-side once more in the hospital waiting room, glancing periodically toward the door they had last seen Nurse Shae go through.

"You don't have to stay," said Blaine. "I'm sure you have other things to do."

"Actually I don't," said Will. "And it will put my mind much more at ease if I stay here until Kurt's parents arrive. What about you?" He added. "You don't have to stay either."

Blaine just shot him a glare.

"You're not the only one who cares about Kurt, Blaine."

"I know that," snapped Blaine. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's been a long day…a long week." He dropped his head into his hands.

Will patted him gently on the back.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's just stuff with my parents," said Blaine. "They don't…they don't exactly approve of my intended career choice."

"And what is—?"

"Blaine?"

Both of them looked up. Nurse Shae was standing in front of them with a smile on her face.

"A fax from Burt Hummel just came through. Giving you permission to visit his son in his hospital room."

Blaine shot out of his chair so fast that he nearly fell over. "I can see him?"

The nurse nodded.

"Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him."

"I'll wait here," said Mr. Shuester.

Blaine nodded distractedly, his mind already inside the room with Kurt, his mouth firing off questions without waiting for answers.

"How is he? Is he alright? Is he awake? Have they done the spinal tap yet? Do they have a diagnosis—?" He stopped speaking abruptly as they reached the door of Kurt's room and Nurse Shae ushered him inside. Kurt was lying curled onto his side on the bed, flushed cheek pressed against Finn's knee, lowered eyelashes matted with recent tears. A breathing mask was covering his nose and mouth, and IV tubes ran from each of his arms into drip bags beside the bed. Finn looked up as Blaine and Nurse Shae entered, putting a finger to his lips.

"How is he?" whispered Blaine, his throat suddenly very dry. Nurse Shae pressed a paper cup of water into his hand and he drank it as Finn answered.

"He's a little better I think. He's still really sick, but he was talking to me and stuff earlier, and Doctor Roth said he's gonna be okay."

Blaine handed the paper cup back to the nurse and crossed to Kurt's bed, kneeling beside it and smoothing his sweaty hair away from his pallid face. He pressed his lips together, barely holding back a sob, and felt Finn's hand on his back.

"You okay, dude?"

Blaine nodded mutely.

"Boys, I'm going to leave now," said Nurse Shae gently. "Please call if you need anything."

"Alright, thanks Nurse Shae," said Finn.

Blaine just nodded, not taking his eyes off Kurt. When he heard the door click closed he laid his head down on the pillow beside his boyfriend's.

"Why is he on the ventilator and the IVs?" he asked, hating that he didn't already know, hating being so out of the loop.

"Um…" said Finn. "Doctor Roth said something about just in case with the breathing thing. And the needles have some kind of antibiotic and something else, fluids I think."

Blaine forced himself to take deep, even breaths. It wasn't Finn's fault he didn't know very much about this kind of stuff, it wasn't Finn's fault…

"So he can breathe?"

"Uh-huh," said Finn. "At least he was breathing fine earlier."

Blaine stroked the back of Kurt's hand softly. "You're going to be fine, baby. You're going to be just fine."

*****WBATF*****

Blaine didn't know how much time passed; Finn had fallen asleep in his chair, head lolling on his broad shoulders, grunting snores filling the room; Blaine did not sleep, his mind too restless, his body too fatigued. Nurse Shae and Doctor Roth came in a couple times, checking on Kurt, changing the bags on his IVs, bringing water for Blaine that he drank thirstily and food that he hardly touched. His head was once again resting on the pillow, his eyes tracing the familiar plains of Kurt's face, when the younger boy's eyelids began to flutter.

"Mmmmm," he said, about the only thing he could say with the mask over his face. "Mmmnnnmm."

"Kurt?"

The countertenor's eyes opened fully and then immediately scrunched closed again. He said something unintelligible into the mask.

Blaine gently lifted the mask a couple inches off Kurt's face.

"Too much…light…"

Blaine quickly dimmed the bedside lamp.

"Is that better?"

"Mmhmm…Finn?" said Kurt.

Blaine winced. "No, it's me."

Surprise flickered in Kurt's eyes and his lips curved in a tiny smile.

"They…let you…in."

"Yes, your dad sent a fax giving me permission to visit you."

Kurt groped for Blaine's hand. Blaine closed his thicker fingers around Kurt's slender ones.

"I'm…glad," said Kurt in a breathy, halting voice.

Blaine frowned in concern. "Can you breathe okay, baby? Do you need the mask again?"

"No," said Kurt. "No…I'm fine."

Blaine laid the mask down on the bed beside Kurt and cupped his hand over the top of Kurt's head.

"I've been so worried about you, Kurt." He kissed the boy's burning forehead. "So worried…"

"I know…you're such a worrier…"

Blaine smiled. "I can't help it." He drew soft circles into the palm of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "You're so special to me, Kurt… I know we haven't been together for very long, and I really don't want to make you uncomfortable…"

Kurt smiled. "You don't…make me uncomfortable…Blaine."

They were silent for a minute, just listening to each other's breathing.

"Blaine? Can I…ask you a…question?"

"Anything."

"That night…when Finn called you…to come over…he told me…you said—"

"Kurt?" Finn sat up in his chair, blinking. "Are you awake? How are you feeling?"

Blaine gritted his teeth as Kurt's attention shifted to his step-brother.

"A little better… not much…. I feel kind of…numb…and just kind of…icky..."

"You look pretty icky," agreed Finn.

Kurt curled himself towards Finn's knee, which was still resting on the edge of the bed next to his head. Finn rubbed his back.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water? Another blanket? Actually there isn't another blanket in here, but I could call someone to get you one—"

Kurt pressed his lips to Finn's kneecap. "My brother…the bumbling…angel. Water?"

Finn quickly grabbed a plastic bottle of water off the bedside table, unscrewed the cap, and held it to Kurt's lips. He swallowed a few times and then turned his head away, a few drops of water spilling down his chin before Finn could right the bottle.

"Sorry, Kurt. Did that help?"

"Mmhmm," he said sleepily. He yawned.

"You tired?" asked Finn.

"Mmhmm."

"You should go back to sleep."

"You're staying?"

"Of course."

"My dad?"

"He should be here soon."

Kurt licked his lips, trying to bring his thoughts back into focus. There was someone else there he should be talking to, someone else there he didn't want to leave. _Blaine_. Kurt could feel his fingers over his own. The boy who may or may not have said that he loved him. He opened his mouth to ask Blaine if he, too, was staying, and drifted off into fevered sleep before his clumsy tongue around the words.

**AN: So, hopefully you're glad that Blaine was finally let in to see Kurt, even though that's about ALL that happened in this chapter. An easy way to let me know what you do think is to review :)**

**-SQ**


	13. Chapter 13: Storms

**Author's Note: Ahhh, it's after 1 am & I still need to take a shower. But I wanted to get this chapter finished & up before I went to bed. I'm getting back into the swing of writing, just figuring out how I can work it w/ my new college schedule.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Still applies**

**Chapter Thirteen: Storms**

Finn had fallen back asleep soon after Kurt, leaving Blaine once again alone with his thoughts. He was startled out of them by the door opening and Doctor Roth coming in.

"Hello, Blaine, how are you?" she asked kindly.

Blaine shrugged as though brushing off the question. "I'm alright. What about Kurt? Do you have the test results yet?"

"That's what I came in here to tell you and Finn," said Doctor Roth. She leaned against the head of Kurt's bed. Blaine saw that she had a folder in her hands. "Finn." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Finn, wake up."

The tall boy gave a grunting snore and jerked awake. "What? Is something wrong?"

"I have the results of Kurt's LP test," said Doctor Roth.

Finn sat up straighter in his chair. "Really what is it?"

Blaine's body was as tense as a bow-string. Even though he was almost positive as to the diagnosis, until he actually heard it from the doctor…

Doctor Roth laid her folder on the bedside table. "We were right; Kurt does indeed have a quite serious form of bacterial meningitis. The good news," she added, as both Finn and Blaine opened their mouths, "is that he already seems to be responding well to the antibiotics, and should, if all goes well, make a full recovery."

"And if all doesn't go well?" asked Blaine tightly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Doctor Roth firmly. She picked up the folder she had laid aside. "Now, since you both have been significantly exposed to a now confirmed case of bacterial meningitis, I have here, in addition to Kurt's test results, prescriptions for the two of you for a meningitis antibiotic. The pills are here," she pulled two small bottles out of the pocket of her lab coat, "and the information and instructions are here," she extracted two sheets of paper from the folder.

Finn took the pill bottle and the sheet of paper numbly, hardly glancing at them. Beside him Blaine was scouring the prescription as though it held all the answers to the questions in life (though wasn't that forty-two? Finn was sure he'd heard that somewhere…maybe in a movie…yeah, that one movie with Zooey Deschanel in the shower...)

Finn realized that Doctor Roth was talking again and turned his attention away from images of a naked Zooey Deschanel (who, now that he thought about it, looked a little bit like Rachel, only taller, and with a smaller nose…) to the doctor.

"…really want to be with him, and I understand that, but neither Kurt nor either of your parents would thank me for allowing you to spend all of your time here in this room. While I cannot allow you to leave the hospital until we are sure that you have not contracted meningitis, there are certainly other facilities here that you can make use of."

"I'm not leaving Kurt," said Finn stubbornly. "Not until my mom and his dad get here."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about," said Doctor Roth. "We got a call from your parents about an hour ago. Due to severe thunder storms in Fort Myers all outgoing and incoming flights have been cancelled."

"Does that mean—?"

"It means that they can't come, Finn," snapped Blaine. "They're stuck in Florida while we and Kurt are stuck here."

"But…they have to come. Kurt needs them!"

"Take it up with the weather gods," said Blaine. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"Now boys," said Doctor Roth, sensing the tension between them, or rather a kind of one-sided tension on Blaine's part, "it's not an ideal situation for any of us, but we'll just have to deal with it. I assure you that Kurt is receiving the best care our facilities can provide. I know it's hard to hear this, but there is nothing more either of you can do than what you are already doing."

"I promised him I would stay," said Finn. "I can't break my promise. I've done so many things wrong when it comes to Kurt. I have to do this right. You didn't promise to stay, though," he added, turning to Blaine, "so you can go if you want."

"I'm staying," said Blaine tightly.

Doctor Roth looked between the two teenagers and then sighed. "Very well. I'll have someone bring you dinner. There's only room for one extra cot in here though."

"I can sleep in the chair," said Finn and Blaine at the same time.

"Actually," said the doctor. "I'm bending the rules enough by letting one of you stay overnight, since neither of you are his parent or guardian. Finn, however, is his closest family member at the moment. Blaine, you are more than welcome, and actually until we are sure you are clear of meningitis, required to stay the night in one of the available rooms, but I can't allow you to spend it in here with Kurt and Finn."

"I don't mind if Blaine stays, I mean—"

"I'm afraid that it isn't a matter of what you mind, Finn. I'll have some dinner sent up to you and then Nurse Shae will show you a place you can sleep for the night, alright Blaine?"

Blaine gave a jerky nod and Doctor Roth left the room, casting a last anxious look at the dark-haired teen as she did so.

There was silence in the room for a moment.

"Blaine, I'm really sor—"

"Don't talk to me."

"If it was up to me I'd totally—"

"I said don't talk to me."

Finn fell silent for another few minutes.

"I'll look after him," said Finn finally. "I mean, I know he's your boyfriend, but he's my brother."

"I know, okay?" said Blaine tiredly, rubbing his aching eyes with the heels of his hands. "Just leave it."

The food was brought and the two boys ate in awkward silence. Well, Finn ate, Blaine pushed the food moodily around his plate until Nurse Shae came to bring the cot take the food away and show Blaine to another room for the night.

Finn looked down at his stepbrother and rubbed his forehead. He had a killer headache. And now that Blaine had left he was feeling really lonely. He sniffled.

"Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?"

The smaller boy shifted slightly and mumbled something incoherent.

"Kurt?" Finn sniffled again, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help it. He was scared and lonely and he really wished Doctor Roth and Nurse Shae hadn't made Blaine leave because there was something comforting about the other boy's presence, even as moody as he had been today. "Kurt, bro? I don't want to bother you or anything, I mean, I know you're really sick, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and it's kind of lonely sitting here, watching you sleep, but obviously you need your rest and I shouldn't be waking you up right now, I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot, I'll just shut up now and—"

"Finn…I'm awake now…"

Finn looked down at his stepbrother. Kurt's glasz eyes were open. He had managed to push the breathing mask off of his face and the corners of his mouth were turned up in a slight smile.

"Oh," said Finn. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Crappy," said Kurt. "Thanks for…staying."

"I promised you, dude, no way I was gonna back out."

"Still…thanks…"

"You're welcome."

Kurt squinted up at Finn. "Finn…have you been…crying?"

"Um, just a little."

"Oh Finn."

"What?" he said defensively. "I'm worried about you!"

"Oh Finn," said Kurt again. "I'd…hug you…only…I can't hardly…move right now."

Finn smiled a watery smile.

"Is my…dad here…yet?" asked Kurt.

Finn's smile faded. "No. Doctor Roth said there are thunderstorms in Florida and all the flights are cancelled."

"Oh…" said Kurt in a very small voice.

"I'm really sorry, bro."

"It's not…your fault," said Kurt, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Kurt, please don't cry," said Finn, wiping away the tears with the cuff of his sleeve as they fell. "You still have me."

Kurt's lip wobbled. "I know…you…and Blaine…I'm really…glad…it helps…a lot…but I still want…my dad."

"I know how you feel, bro," said Finn. "Well, at least about that." Finn took Kurt's hand. "Um…Doctor Roth also brought your test results."

"And…?"

"You have meningitis. But she said the antibiotics are working."

"They don't...feel…like they're…working."

"You're awake and talking to me now and you weren't before."

"True."

Finn's phone rang.

"Aw, crap, Kurt, I'm sorry, just a minute, okay? Hello?"

"_Finn! It's about time you answered your phone. I've been calling you all day!"_

"Oh," said Finn. "You have? Sorry Quinn, I guess I didn't notice."

"_You 'didn't notice'?" _demanded the blonde. _"You 'didn't notice' your girlfriend calling you?"_

"Look, I've been kind of busy today Quinn."

"_What's with all the excuses? First you cancel our date and now you don't answer my phone calls? I have a good mind to drive right down there and—"_

"Quinn, I'm at the hospital."

"_What?"_

"I'm at the hospital. Kurt's really, really sick."

"_Oh—oh my God are you serious? Because if you are joking with me, Finn Hudson…"_

"Yes, I'm serious."

"_Is he okay? What's wrong with him?"_

"He has something called meningitis. I'm not really sure what that is, but I know it's bad. They say he's gonna get better, but for a while there it was really scary."

"_Wow...Finn, I had no idea… Are you with him now?"_

"Yeah. You want me to put you on speaker? Hold on, let me ask him if it's okay." He took the phone away from his ear. "Kurt, can I—?"

"Yes, Finn…I heard you…the first time."

"Oh, right." Finn pressed a button and Quinn's voice, tinny through the phone's speakers, came into the room.

"_Kurt?"_

"Hi Quinn…"

"_Oh God, Kurt, are you okay?"_

"Um…"

"_Of course you're not okay. How long have you been sick?"_

"Since…Saturday morning."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. _"Oh… But you're going to be okay, right?"_

"That's what…they say," said Kurt. He shivered.

Finn rubbed his shoulder. "Bro?"

"Wish I…didn't feel…so awful."

"So do I," said Finn and Quinn.

"_Well, I'd better go,"_ said Quinn. _"But keep me posted, okay Finn? Feel better Kurt."_

"Thanks…Quinn."

Finn hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket. Kurt was definitely feeling loopy again, his vision cutting in and out and his head swimming in circles. He curled himself toward the solid form of his stepbrother beside the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Kurt," said Finn, patting his back gently. "You need rest to get better."

"Make sure…sleep…self…" muttered Kurt.

"I will," said Finn. He kept patting Kurt's back until he was sure the other boy was asleep, then he slipped the breathing mask back over his nose and mouth and extricated himself from Kurt's curled-up form to lie down on the nearby cot. He was asleep in minutes.

**AN: Just so you know, I know basically nothing about Zooey Deschanel. I put the 42 thing into Finn's mind-wandering & then needed an actor for him to identify from the movie, so I looked them up & chose the girl, 'cause Finn is a horny teenage guy, lol. I have seen that movie, but I was half asleep, so it made NO sense. I need to read the books…eventually…**

**Anyway, glad you read, hope you review!**

**-SQ**


	14. Chapter 14: Incoming Calls

**Author's Note: I finished writing this chapter really late last night (okay, early this morning, but you know), but I was too tired & it was too late at that point for me to proof-read it, so here it is now.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: As excited as I am that the new season has started, I still do not own the show**

**Chapter Fourteen: Incoming Calls**

Blaine was back in Kurt's room as soon as Nurse Shae gave him the okay the next morning. Both Kurt and Finn were still asleep. Blaine sat down quietly in the chair beside Kurt's bed and stroked his hair, smiling slightly when the slim brunet turned his face toward Blaine's touch.

"I'm here, baby," he murmured. Kurt whimpered. "Shhhh. Shh shh shh. You'll be okay, you'll be fine." Kurt's eyelids flickered. "Go back to sleep," said Blaine.

"But I'm…awake."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay."

"How did you sleep?" asked Blaine.

"Alright," said Kurt. "I still feel…kind of…out of it."

"It's probably the drugs," said Blaine.

"Yeah…" Kurt shivered. Blaine immediately pulled his covers more securely around him. "Is Finn awake?"

"No," said Blaine, schooling the resentment out of his voice. "Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, no," said Kurt. "Let him…sleep. He's really…he's not like you…Blaine. He can't…handle things like you can."

_Who said I can handle things?_ Thought Blaine. Out loud he said, "Well, I'm here."

"I know," said Kurt with a small smile. "Um, Blaine…there's a…question…I've been…meaning to…ask you…"

"Yes?"

Kurt swallowed. Why was he so nervous? This was _Blaine_. But if he hadn't said what Finn had said he'd said and Kurt asked him about it… Fuck, if only he wasn't feeling so crummy!

"Kurt? Oh, baby, don't cry. Shhhh." Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away with his thumbs and bent down so he could press a kiss to the boy's burning forehead. "I know it's awful," he murmured. "You should start to feel better soon."

"I'm sorry," sniffled Kurt.

"_Don't,"_ said Blaine. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You're very sick."

Kurt nodded. "What was…I saying?"

"You wanted to ask me a question."

"Oh…right…" suddenly he giggled. "That tickles."

"What tickles?" said Blaine, confused.

"Your phone, it's vibrating in your pocket."

"I'll get it later," said Blaine. No sooner had the phone stopped vibrating, however, than it started up again.

"Someone really wants to…talk to you," said Kurt.

Blaine gritted his teeth as his phone began to go off for a third time. "I'll be right back, okay, Kurt? I promise." He kissed his forehead once more.

"'Kay," said Kurt.

Kurt lay staring at the ceiling and listening to Finn's snoring for several minutes, attempting to fall back to sleep. When that didn't work and Blaine didn't come back in he called out, "Finn? Finn?" Finn mumbled something in his sleep. "Finn!"

"Wha-what? Kurt? Is something wrong?" Finn tumbled out of the bed and landed on the floor, cocooned in sheets. Kurt giggled. "It wasn't…_that_ urgent. I just wanted…someone to…talk to."

Finn grinned sheepishly and picked himself up off the floor. "Well, you've got me now. I'm all ears." He sat down in the chair Blaine had vacated. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty," said Kurt. "But…I guess a _little_ better than…before."

"That's good," said Finn. His stomach rumbled. "Um, I guess I'm hungry. Are you?"

"A little."

"Um, how do you call for—?"

"That button…no…yes."

"Do I just press it, or…"

"Yes, Finn...you just…press it."

"Thanks." Finn pressed the button and then settled back in the chair. "How long've you been awake?"

"I don't know…" said Kurt. "Twenty minutes? Blaine was here...for a bit…he got a…phone call."

There was a knock on the door.

"It's Nurse Shae. You buzzed?"

"Uh, yeah," said Finn. "Could we get something to eat?"

"Please," added Kurt.

Nurse Shae smiled. "Good morning, boys. You may certainly get something to eat. Will Blaine be joining you?"

Finn shrugged. "I dunno. I dunno where he is."

"Well, I'll bring something for him too, in case he shows up. I'll be back in a few minutes." She shut the door.

"Finn?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Talk to me."

"About what?"

"I don't know… Anything to…keep my mind off of how…sick I am…and how bad…I feel."

"Ummm…" said Finn. "Uh…I guess…well, last week while you were out with Blaine I couldn't find my lucky socks. So I went into your room—"

"Finn!"

"To see if my mom had put them in your laundry by mistake!"

"I think I can tell…my own socks…from yours, Finn," said Kurt.

"I'm not done with my story yet," protested Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So I went in to look for my socks, and _dude_ your room is super clean!"

"Is that…your story?"

"No, no, no," said Finn. "I was looking for my socks and I saw that you had this book that I needed to read for school but totally forgot about, so I figured I'd borrow it—"

"Without asking?"

"You weren't home! I was just gonna borrow it for a couple hours. So I took it into my room and opened it, and there was an issue of some magazine called 'Run Away' or something—"

"_Runway_, Finn, _Runway_."

"Yeah, that. So I got distracted by it because there was this _really_ hot girl on the cover, so I opened it to see if there were more pictures of her inside—"

"Are you telling me…you read my…copy of _Runway_?"

"Um…"

"Oh my God Finn, oh my God! You read _Runway_!"

"Not cover to cover!" protested Finn.

Kurt was still laughing. "Oh my God, Finn!"

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Finn asked earnestly.

"Are…you…kidding? This…is…_gold_!"

"Kurt!"

The two brothers grinned at each other. Kurt's chest was rising and falling very rapidly.

"You okay?" asked Finn after a few seconds. "Well, no, you're not, but you know…"

"Yeah…"

Finn rubbed Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks for…making me…laugh."

"No problem, bro."

*rap rap rap*

"It's Nurse Shae again. I have food."

"Food," said Finn, sitting up quickly. "Good, I'm starving!"

Nurse Shae pushed the door open and wheeled in a small cart. "Still no Blaine?"

Finn shook his head. "Nope."

"Hm," said the nurse. "I'll see if I can find him. In the meantime, enjoy your breakfast, boys."

She left again and Finn began eating. "Don' you wan' a'ything?" asked Finn through a mouthful of bagel.

Kurt stared at the pillow beside his head. "I can't…"

"You can't what?" said Finn.

"I can't…feed myself…right now…like this," said Kurt, having only just realized this when the food had arrived and feeling profoundly embarrassed.

"Oh," said Finn. "Um…do you want me to help you?"

"I don't really…have another choice…do I?"

"No, I guess not, but it's not…wait, dude, are you crying?"

Kurt sniffled.

"Kurt, don't cry, why are you crying?" Finn put down his bagel and rubbed his stepbrother's shoulder.

"I hate…being sick," mumbled Kurt into his pillow.

"I know," said Finn. He picked up a pastry from the tray and tore a piece off of it. "Do you want some croissant?"

Kurt peeked up at him. "Your pronunciation…is atrocious…"

Finn blinked. "So…do you want it?"

"Yeah.

*****WBATF*****

Kurt was one bite away from finishing the croissant when Blaine returned. Both of the other boys looked up when he entered, eyes widening at the aura of blackness that surrounded him.

"Um…Blaine?" said Kurt tentatively. "Is…something wrong?"

"No," said Blaine shortly.

"Are you sure, dude?" said Finn. "'Cause you seem pretty—"

"I said nothing was wrong," snapped the shorter teen. He turned his attention back to Kurt. "There was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Um, later," said Kurt.

Blaine sat down next to him on the bed. "Okay." He touched Kurt's hair. "You hanging in there, baby?"

"Yeah…"

"You should sleep."

Now that Blaine mentioned it, Kurt was feeling awfully drowsy.

"Mmhmmm…I think…that sounds…like a good…idea."

Despite his obvious bad mood, Blaine's hands were gentle as the smoothed the blankets over his boyfriend, running his hands back and for the over the comforter until Kurt had fallen all the way asleep.

Blaine was giving of such a negative vibe that Finn, after one or two failed attempts at conversation, deemed it best to leave the other boy alone. Instead he pulled out his phone and began playing angry birds to pass the time.

*****WBATF*****

A while later (Finn had kind of lost track of the time) Finn's bird-slinging was interrupted by his ringtone. He fumbled to quit the game and answer the call before he missed it.

"H'lo?"

"_Finn?"_

"Yeah."

"_It's Rachel."_

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"_Is what Quinn said true?"_

"I dunno," said Finn. "What did Quinn say?"

"_That Kurt's in the hospital with meningitis. It's not true is it?"_

"Uh, yeah, it is."

There was a gasp on the other end of the line. _"Is he going to be okay?"_

"Yeah, they say he should be," said Finn. "He's really sick right now though."

"Finn…? Who're you…talking to…?"

"Rachel."

"_What?"_

"No, sorry Rachel, I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh…hi Rachel," said Kurt.

"Kurt says hi, Rachel," said Finn.

"_Kuuuuurt!"_ squealed Rachel.

"Ow," said Finn.

"Ow," said Kurt.

Blaine winced but said nothing.

"_Put me on speaker, put me on speaker!"_ demanded Rachel.

"Only if you don't scream again," said Finn. "It hurts Kurt's ears. And mind too."

"_Okay, okay, I promise I won't scream again. Put me on speaker!"_

Finn looked over at Kurt. "Should I?"

"Go ahead."

Finn pressed the speakerphone button and Rachel's voice came through into the room.

"_Kurt!"_

"Shhh!" said Finn and Blaine together.

"_Oh, sorry. Kurt,"_ Rachel continued in a half-whisper, _"sweetheart, are you okay?"_

"Um, I've been better…"

"_Oh gosh, I don't even know what to say! And I __**always**__ know what to say! But it's not every day one of your best friends is in the hospital with a life-threatening illness."_

"Wait…what?" said Kurt.

"_I said I don't even know what to say because—"_

"No…I know what you said…you called me…one of your best friends."

"_Well, yeah," _said Rachel. _"I mean, I know we fought all the time when we were in glee club together, and now you're part of the competition, but I love you to death, you know that, right?"_

"Uh, yeah," said Kurt, feeling rather touched. "Thanks Rachel. I love you too. I can't believe...I'm saying this…but it's good to…hear your voice."

Rachel laughed. _"I'd say it's good to hear yours too, but actually you sound awful."_

"Thanks…"

"_Well, you do! Tell you what, I'm going to head over there right now to see you, okay? I know you could use some cheering up right now and I'm the perfect person to do it."_

"You can't," said Finn and Blaine at the same time.

"_Why not?"_

"Because meningitis is really contagious," said Blaine.

"And they're not letting in anyone who's not family," said Finn.

"_Blaine's there,"_ said Rachel.

"Burt faxed over signed permission for him to visit Kurt."

Rachel grumbled. _"But I want to see Kurt…"_

"I'm flattered, Rachel," said Kurt. "But, honestly…I'm really, really sick…right now…and not up to your…energy. Besides…you wouldn't want to…get sick yourself. I promise…as soon as I'm better…we'll get together."

"_I guess you're right," _said Rachel. _"Feel better, okay?"_

"I hope so," said Kurt fervently.

"_Oh, by the way, expect Mercedes to call you."_

"Alright," said Kurt. "Thanks Rachel. I'm going…to go now…I'm starting to really…feel bad again…" Both Finn and Blaine immediately reached out to Kurt, Finn squeezing his hand, Blaine cupping his cheek.

"_Okay, bye Kurt!" _said Rachel. _"Feel better!"_ The line went dead.

"Do you need anything?" Finn asked his stepbrother anxiously.

"Just…sleep…" said Kurt, his eyes drifting shut.

The two other boys looked at each other.

"Um…" said Finn. "You alright, Blaine?" The Warbler was looking distinctly worse for wear.

"I'm fine," he said shortly. Finn looked unconvinced. "Look, it's not you…it's just…a lot of stuff." Blaine ran a hand over his face. "It's not important. Kurt's important right now."

Finn nodded. "Thanks for being here for him."

"Where else would I be?"

Somehow Finn knew this was a question he wasn't supposed to answer.

**AN: I know that Season 3 of Glee has officially started, but remember that this fic is still suspended in time between OS and NoN. All post-OS material is disregarded/hasn't happened yet. I do, however, really liked the Rachel/Kurt friendship that has developed (as well as liking their clashing dynamic from before ;) ) So that is making its way into this a bit, as you just saw.**

**And yeah, you will find out who Blaine's phone call was from.**

**-SQ**


	15. Chapter 15: Spill Your Guts to Me

**Author's Note: I know, I know, SQ, don't spend the first day of the extended weekend playing The Sims when you should be working on fanfic! But I hadn't played The Sims in aaaaages. I didn't play today though, I wrote this today. I hope it makes you happy :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I wouldn't be going insane w/ the hiatus and how the cast members keep teasing us mercilessly on Facebook and Twitter .**

**Aaaand... recent continuity issues aside, this fic is operating under the assumption (a perfectly logical assumption in accordance with all the evidence from Season 2) that Blaine is in the **_**same grade**_** as Kurt and is a few months **_**older**_** than him. That is all.**

**-SQ**

**Chapter Fifteen: Spill Your Guts to Me**

Kurt woke up a few hours later when Finn's phone started ringing again.

"Hello?"

"_Finn? Finn! Oh my God, Kurt's in the hospital? I thought it was just the flu or something! You're supposed to __**tell**__me these things! Is he okay? Are you with him now?"_

Kurt couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying, but he giggled at the expression on his step-brother's face. "Mercedes?" he asked.

"Yes," said Finn.

"_Yes what?"_ said Mercedes.

"Put her on speaker."

Finn pressed the button for speakerphone and laid his cell down on the bedside table.

"_Finn?" _said Mercedes's voice._ "What was that beep? Are you still there?"_

"He's here," said Kurt.

"_Kurt!"_

"Can you keep the…yelling…down to a…minimum, please?"

"_Of course. Boo, I knew you were sick, but I figured it was just the flu or something. Why didn't you guys tell me?"_

"We were a little…preoccupied," said Kurt.

"_But you're okay now?" _asked Mercedes. _"Please tell me you're gonna be okay."_

"I'm…getting there," said Kurt. He felt Blaine's fingers in his hair and Finn's large hand on top of his knee. _One of them I only deserve,_ he thought_, but how did I get lucky enough to have _both_ of them?_

"_Awwww,"_ said Mercedes. _"Those boys better be treating you right."_

"They are," Kurt assured her.

"_I'ma send you a get well card, okay?"_ said Mercedes. _"And some flowers. And one BIG ass cuddly teddy bear."_

Kurt laughed. "I'll be waiting for them." He shifted slightly on the bed and gasped.

"_Kurt?"_ said three voices at once.

The countertenor waved his hand at his boyfriend and brother, who had leapt toward him. "Just…moved the wrong…way. My back's still…really sore…"

Mercedes made a sympathetic sound. _"I am giving you such a big virtual hug right now."_

"Thanks, Mercedes." He shifted again, but it only made the pain worse.

"Kurt," said Blaine, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It hurts…"

"Mercedes, we're going to have to let you go now," said Blaine. "Something's wrong."

"_With Kurt?"_ said the girl anxiously.

"Yes," said Blaine. "Kurt, baby, don't cry, we'll call the doctor in, you'll be okay. I'm sorry Mercedes, we need to go."

"_It's okay, I love you, boo, feel better!"_ said Mercedes.

Blaine cut the line.

Blaine looked over at Finn who, typically, was sitting there being entirely unhelpful. "Do you think you could maybe call the doctor?" he asked pointedly.

"Oh…yeah…" Finn looked around unsurely.

"The button, Finn, the _button_."

"Oh, yeah, right." He pressed the call button and then turned to Kurt. "Kurt, bro, are you okay?"

"Obviously he is not okay," Blaine ground out.

"Okay, yes, I see that…" said Finn. _And neither are you_, he added silently, though for once he was smart enough not to say it out loud.

Doctor Roth arrived a minute later. "You called, boys?"

"Something's wrong with Kurt," said Finn. "He's crying and stuff…says something hurts."

Doctor Roth moved in to the bed and the two boys got out of her way.

"Is it serious?" asked Finn. Blaine sent him a look that clearly said _shut up and let her work_.

"No," said Doctor Roth, not seeming to mind the question. "Residual pain from the illness and the procedure is to be expected. I'm upping his dose of pain meds. It will put him pretty out of it, with this high of a dose, but hopefully we'll be able to lower it again after not too long. In the meantime," she added, stepping back from a now sleeping Kurt. "I _highly_ suggest that you two take some time to walk around, stretch your legs. Your teacher might appreciate some company."

Finn looked at her in surprise. "Mr. Shuester's still here?"

"No," said Doctor Roth. "He went home last night after Blaine got the okay to be with Kurt, but he came back to check on you and it would be rather discourteous not tot to give him that chance."

Finn and Blaine looked at Kurt and then at each other. They didn't really have a choice; Doctor Roth had all but ordered them to leave the room for a while. Reluctantly, the two teenagers followed her out into the hall toward the hospital lobby.

*****WBATF*****

The moment the two students appeared in his line of vision Will knew something was wrong. Call it teacher intuition, but the tension between the two was palpable, especially with the Dalton boy, Blaine. Will stood and met the boys halfway across the room.

"Hey, how is he?"

"He's alright I guess," said Finn uncomfortably. "He's still sick, and in pain, but he's better than he was. It just kills me to see him like that though."

"I know it's hard," said Mr. Shuester. "Believe me. I'm glad he's getting better though." He looked between the two teenagers. "When Doctor Roth said you two could use a break she wasn't kidding," he said, pretending not to notice the expressions of protest that came onto both of their faces. "Why don't we take a bit of a walk? Let me buy you some coffee."

The three of them headed down to the espresso stand and Mr. Shuester insisted on covering all three of their orders.

"Thanks, Mr. Shue," said Finn as he took his drink from the choir director. "And thanks for coming by. We really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Mr. Shuester. "How are you?"

"Really, really stressed," said Finn ruefully. "I haven't felt this overwhelmed since I thought Beth was mine."

"Who's Beth?" Blaine couldn't help asking.

"Quinn's baby," said Finn.

"Excuse me?"

"Quinn, you know, from New Directions—"

"I know who Quinn is," said Blaine. "She has a baby?"

"Had a baby," said Finn. "She gave it up for adoption. To Rachel's birth mom. I was dating her at the time, Quinn I mean, but Puck's the birth father."

"Puck? Isn't he…?"

"My best friend, yeah."

Okay, thought Blaine, so maybe he and Kurt weren't the only ones with messed up shit going on in their lives. "That…sucks."

"Yeah…"

The three of them walked in silence for a few minutes, sipping their coffees. Blaine's medium drip wasn't as good as it usually was at the Lima Bean. Or maybe it was just the absence of Kurt and his Grande non-fat mocha that made it not as enjoyable.

"So, um, Blaine," said Finn. "Who was that phone call from earlier anyway?"

"No one," said Blaine.

"Obviously it wasn't from no one, Kurt said you said you'd be right back but you were gone for a really long time. And when you got back you were all grumpy and stuff."

"It's none of your business," snapped Blaine.

"I'm not trying to pry, dude, but you seemed pretty upset about it…"

"I _said_ it's none of your business," said Blaine. "Get that through your thick skull, okay Finn? If you want to spill your guts to me about your personal problems that's fine, but don't expect me to return the favor!"

"Hey, hey, hey," said Mr. Shuester, stepping between the two of them. "I know you're both tired and stressed and worried about Kurt, but there's no need to take it out on each other. Blaine, Finn was just trying to be helpful, you could be a little nicer to him. Finn, respect Blaine's privacy. If he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't have to."

"You know what, I don't even care if he knows," said Blaine. "It was my parents, okay? They wanted to know why I wasn't home this morning and where I had taken the stupid car."

"This morning?" said Finn. "But you left two nights ago."

"Yes," said Blaine. "Wasn't it so nice of them to notice?"

"They really didn't notice you'd been gone until now?"

"Nope," said Blaine. "Their jobs keep them really busy, and I tend to spend as little time at home as possible. Plus my sister's in town, so I'm lucky if they remember I exist if I'm not in the room to be compared with her. They might not have noticed yet if she hadn't wanted the car. They're pretty pissed that I took it."

"Wow…"

"Yep."

"Did they…want you to go home?"

Blaine nodded.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you going?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Aren't you going to be in trouble?" said Finn.

"It's not that uncommon, trust me. I'm not exactly their idea of a model son."

"I'm sorry," said Finn.

Blaine sighed. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I'm just…I'm under a lot of pressure, okay? But it doesn't matter; it's nothing I haven't dealt with before."

By this time they had come back to where they had started, at the entrance to the lobby from the direction of Kurt's room.

"I know you both are itching to get back to him," said Will, "so I won't keep you any longer. Finn, keep me updated on his condition, alright?"

"Will do, Mr. Shue," said Finn.

He and Blaine reentered Kurt's room, Finn taking the seat closest to the bed. Blaine sat down in the second chair, his gaze fixed on the wall.

"How long do you think before another member of New Directions calls?" said Finn, glancing at his phone.

Blaine shrugged.

"What about the Warblers? Do they know what's going on?"

"No," said Blaine. "No girls. Less gossip."

"That's kind of harsh."

"But true."

"Good point."

"It doesn't mean they care about him any less," Blaine added.

"I never said it did," said Finn. "I'm sure they care about him."

Blaine nodded, but he knew it wasn't exactly true. The Warblers did care about Kurt, just as they cared about any one of their own, but the connection the members of New Directions had…it was different. The Warblers were great friends, and they certainly fought less than the McKinley kids, and until recently Blaine had thought that made them better. But now he wasn't so sure.

"I mean, how can you not love Kurt?" continued Finn.

_How can you?_ agreed Blaine silently. _Everybody in the whole world loves him, apparently. Well, not the whole world, but everybody in _his_ world. And he loves all of them. Isn't that just fantastic. One big happy-fucking family._ He wrapped his arms around himself.

Finn, oblivious to his companion's internal monologue, looked down at his sleeping step-brother. "I know I certainly do," he murmured. "And it, you know, it doesn't even freak me out. Not that I love you _that_ way or anything, just like, you know, brothers and stuff, but still." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He was still asleep when Nurse Shae came in two hours later to remind Blaine to go back to his own room.

**AN: Yes, Blaine's parents suck. More about that later.**

**My mom found my list of songs I was planning on putting in my fics! So now I'll be able to put them in, when I thought I might have to think of new ones or just not put them in. I should get the notebook w/ the list in it in the mail before I write the next chapter, so all is good :)**

**Reviews are my friends ;)**

**-SQ**


	16. Chapter 16: Nubain

**Author's Note: Aaaaaargh! I mean to write this sooooooo much sooner. But I was really busy on Friday & Saturday, & on Sunday I was—er—a bit incapacitated from my activities on Saturday night. Plus I didn't have my notebook that my mom had sent to me yet because I am inept and can't open my college mailbox, meaning that I had to get a friend to go with me to open it so I could get the notice to pick up my package. THEN I started writing this today and realized that I wanted to put something into it that I had to ask my mom about (details on that in the ending AN) so I had to wait until she answered my email! Phew! Anyway, sorry about the wait & I hope you like the chapter.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: There is one**

**Chapter Sixteen: Nubain**

That night and much of the next morning passed with Kurt in a sleeping or barely conscious state, thanks to the additional dose of painkillers. It was nearly noon by the time Nurse Shae came in to reduce the dosage.

"Now it will still take a little while for the effects to wear off," she said to Finn and Blaine. "When he wakes up call me and I'll bring him something to eat. He'll probably be thirsty too so you can give him some water. Make sure he drinks it slowly though."

Blaine nodded and Finn said, "Call you. Water. Slowly. Got it."

Nurse Shae left the room. Finn shifted in his seat. Blaine rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah."

"You got a headache?"

"It's nothing. I need new glasses."

"I'm sure Nurse Shae could give you something—"

"I said it's nothing."

Silence.

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"She said in a little while, Finn."

"Right."

Silence.

"Blaine, did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know," snapped Blaine. "Did you?"

"It's just, I thought we were kind of friends, but now it seems like you don't like me."

Blaine sighed. He couldn't _deal_ with this right now, not on top of everything else. "Let's just focus on Kurt, okay?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later Kurt began to stir.

"Kurt?" said Finn, leaning over him.

Kurt opened his eyes. "Finn? Can you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah, I can—"

"Don't you _ever_ let them do that to me again!"

Finn looked at him in confusion. "Do what? I don't under—"

"I don't know _what_," said Kurt, "but it was _awful_!" He was shaking.

"Kurt?" said Finn, alarmed. "Kurt, what's wrong? Are you still hurting? Do you want more medi—"

"_No!__"_ Kurt practically screamed. "That's what _did_ it!"

"Did what?"

"I was—I was suspended—over everything—I could see and feel and hear—everything was so _loud_—but I couldn't say or do anything…I had no control over my own body!" Kurt sobbed. "It was loud and bright and it _hurt_ and I couldn't make it stop…I couldn't—I couldn't…I wanted…someone…but I couldn't—couldn't touch anyone…I screamed—but no one heard me…I was suspended… away from everything… Please don't let them do it again, _please_."

"Oh Kurt," said Finn, gathering the smaller boy into his arms. "Shhh, shhhh, I won't, I won't let them do it again, I promise."

Kurt sobbed into his stepbrother's arms. Finn didn't completely understand what had upset him so badly, but obviously he had had a bad reaction to the medication they had given him.

"I wa-a-anted you but c-c-couldn't s-say," sobbed Kurt. "I c-couldn't do a-a-anything. And it was l-loud and b-bright and it _h-hurt_. I felt s-so far aw-way…"

"You mean to say that you were in pain that entire time?" said Blaine, horrified.

Kurt nodded into Finn's chest. The larger boy tightened his arms around him.

"Are you still in pain now?" asked Blaine. He wanted to get nearer to Kurt, to touch him and hold him, but Finn was making that impossible.

"A l-little," said Kurt. "Please don't let them do it again."

"We won't, we won't," said Finn, rocking him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Kurt, baby, if you had a bad reaction to the medicine we have to tell Dr. Roth right away," said Blaine. "Finn, can you please be _useful_ for once?"

"I'm comforting Kurt."

Blaine ground his teeth. Not because he was angry that Finn was comforting Kurt; because he was angry that _he_ wasn't. He pressed the call button. "You're going to have to let Dr. Roth look at him when she gets here," he told Finn.

"I know that," said Finn. "Kurt, are you gonna be okay?"

Kurt sniffled. "Y-yeah…I think so… Can you…keep h-holding me until Dr. Roth g-gets here? I need to f-feel something besides p-pain. I couldn't—couldn't _touch_ anything when I was on the m-meds…"

"Of course," said Finn. He knew how important touch was to Kurt. Truth be told, it had kind of freaked him out when they had first started living together, but by now he was used to it.

The door opened and Dr. Roth stepped through. "You called?"

"Kurt had some sort of negative reaction to the pain medication," said Blaine tensely.

"What kind of negative reaction?" asked Dr. Roth, going over at once to examine Kurt. Finn released his stepbrother, though he kept his hand on his knee. Blaine immediately moved in to put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It was…it was like I was floating," said Kurt, "suspended over everything. I could see everything that was going on, even myself. And I could hear everything—it was really loud. And really bright. And it _hurt_. I could still feel everything…but I couldn't—I had no control over my body. I tried to scream but no one heard me. I couldn't move touch anything."

"Was this going on the whole time?" asked Dr. Roth.

"I think I of z-zoned out for a bit a couple times," said Kurt, "kind of dozed or lost c-consciousness or whatever. But never for very long…the pain kept coming b-back."

"Kurt, I'm very, very sorry," said Dr. Roth. "We had no idea you would react that way to the medication."

"Was it a different medication than he was on before?" asked Blaine.

"Yes," said Dr. Roth. "We added Nubain because it's stronger. Sometimes it has slightly hallucinogenic side effects, but I've never encountered a patient in whom they were so severe."

"Please don't do it again," said Kurt.

"No, of course not, honey," said Dr. Roth. She smoothed his hair. "I'm going to have Nurse Shae bring you up some food, okay?" She poured him a glass of water and helped him drink it. "This and the food should help you feel better. And then you can get some real sleep, okay?"

Kurt nodded, sinking back into his pillows.

"Don't fall asleep until you've eaten something, okay?"

Kurt nodded again. Dr. Roth left. Immediately both of the other boys moved closer to Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Baby?"

"I'll be alright… I just—"

Finn's phone went off.

Blaine glared at him. "Is it really the time, Finn?"

"Hey, it's not _me_making the call! Hello?"

"_Dude? Is Kurt really in the hospital?"_

"Yes," said Finn.

"_Shit. Is he…?"_

"He's pretty sick, but he's gonna be okay."

"_You sound shaken up, dude."_

"Yeah, Kurt just had a bad reaction to some meds."

"_What kind of bad reaction?"_

"I'm not really sure, he said something about feeling like he was floating, and not being able to do or say anything, and being in pain."

"_Shit."_

"Who is it?" asked Kurt.

"Puck."

"Hi, Puck."

"Kurt says hi."

"_Hey, Kurt."_

"Puck says hey."

"Oh for heaven's sake at least put him on speakerphone," said Blaine.

"Good idea," said Finn, and did.

"_Hey, Kurt. So you're really in the hospital?"_

"Yes."

"_Man, that sucks!"_

"Pretty much."

"_I hope you feel better soon."_

"Thanks, Puck."

"_Are any of the nurses hot?"_

"Puck!" said Finn, Kurt, and Blaine.

"_Hey, I was just asking."_

The door opened again and Nurse Shae came in with a tray of food. "Hello, boys."

"_Who's that?"_

"The nurse," said Kurt.

"_Is she hot?"_

The other three groaned.

"Who's on the phone?" asked Nurse Shae.

"Our friend Puck," said Finn.

"Hello, Puck," said Nurse Shae.

"_Hello-o…"_

"_Goodbye_, Puck," said Kurt, pressing the disconnect button on the phone.

Kurt began to eat, but soon his eyes were drooping, and he was asleep against Finn's shoulder before he had gotten to the dessert.

Finn lowered him onto the bed and patted his shoulder as Nurse Shae removed the tray.

"I can't believe he was, like, stuck in some freaky limbo that whole time," said Finn, running a hand through his hair. "It sounds hella scary."

Blaine rubbed his aching eyes. "We should have noticed."

"Dude, not even Nurse Shae and Dr. Roth knew—"

"We should have _noticed_!" said Blaine. He groaned and sunk down in his chair, massaging his head through his curls.

"Dude, are you—have you even slept at all since we got here? You look dead."

Blaine glared at him through his fingers. "Not all of us are gifted with the ability to fall asleep no matter what the situation."

"Kurt wouldn't want you to lose sleep over him."

"You already monopolize him," said Blaine. "Don't presume to speak for him as well."

"Um, I'm not entirely sure what those words mean, but…"

"Forget it," said Blaine.

*****WBATF*****

Kurt slept for the rest of the afternoon, and during that time Finn and Blaine hardly talked. Finn played Angry Birds on his phone, went on facebook on his phone, checked his email on his phone, texted the rest of New Directions on his phone…

Blaine stared alternately at Kurt, at Finn, at the wall, at the machines by the bed, absently stroking Kurt's hair and occasionally spacing out or slipping into a light doze, never for more than a few minutes at a time. Kurt was still asleep when Nurse Shae came to tell him it was time to return to "his" room. He left without saying a word to Finn, who, absorbed as he was in his phone, didn't even notice the older boy had left until several minutes after the fact. He felt slightly guilty about that, when he did realize it, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it by then, was there?

**AN: So the thing I had to ask my mom about was the Nubain. When she was in labor with me they put her on this drug called Nubain for the pain because she had said she didn't want an Epidural. Anyway, she reacted basically the same way I had Kurt react to the Nubain. I added the importance of not being able to touch anyone because that is something that is important to Kurt, but pretty much Kurt's experience with Nubain was my mom's experience with it. So I had to ask my mom the details 'cause I only remembered the gist of the story.**

**Also, ****this ****is ****completely ****un-fanfic, ****though ****not ****un-Glee ****related: ****I ****have ****posted ****an ****online ****audition ****for ****the ****Glee ****Project. ****Okay, ****so ****so ****have ****many, ****MANY ****other ****people, ****but ****why ****not, ****right? ****It ****can't ****hurt. ****If ****you're ****interested ****in ****seeing ****it (****and ****liking ****it) ****it' s****on ****the ****Glee ****Project ****Website ****under ****the ****username ****Snake-Queen. ****I ****know ****this ****completely ****does ****away ****with ****any ****anonymity ****I ****have ****on ****here, ****at ****least ****for ****anyone ****who ****views ****the ****video, ****but the ****thing's ****online ****for ****anyone ****who ****cares ****to ****to ****see ****anyway, ****so...**

**(Sorry for those of you who read multiple of my fics & so have already seen that)**

**Anyway, as always, reviews are muchly much appreciated!**

**-SQ**


	17. Chapter 17: Arrival

**Author's Note: Me—'Damn, I can't watch Glee tonight because I have choir rehearsal . I guess I'll take a shower before rehearsal then' *sits down to work on fanfic* 'oops, now it's too late to take a shower if I want to eat dinner before rehearsal. Oh well, at least I can post this chapter!'**

**Oh, and I've changed the rating to T because angsty teenage boys tend to swear.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Not only does _Glee_ not belong to me, neither does the song I use in this chapter.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Arrival**

"Kurt. Kurt. Hey, Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes, squinted up at his step-brother, and then closed them again.

"Hey, Kurt, wake up."

"'M sleepy."

"There's somebody here you probably want to see," said Finn.

This time Kurt kept his eyes open. "Who?"

"Sit up and see for yourself," said Finn, grinning.

Kurt righted himself and looked over Finn's shoulder toward the doorway of the hospital room.

"Hey, Buddy."

"Dad!" squealed Kurt.

Burt walked over and enfolded Kurt in his arms. "You nearly gave me another heart attack," he said gruffly. "Carole and I were so worried about you."

Kurt hugged his father back equally tightly. "I'm fine, Dad," he said, fighting back tears. "Please don't worry. I'm f-fine."

"Like hell you're fine," said Burt. "I may not know much about medicine, but I know enough to know that Meningitis is something serious. And what that nurse told us on the phone wasn't exactly reassuring."

"What did she tell you?"

"That you were unconscious in urgent care waiting for some scary-sounding procedure to tell for sure if you had Meningitis."

Kurt lost his struggle against tears and sagged against his father's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here, Dad."

"Me too, Kiddo, me too. I've got you. Everything's going to be alright. I've got you. I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner. The flights—"

"I know, Dad, it's okay. You're here now."

Finn, meanwhile, was hugging his mom nearly as tightly as Kurt was hugging Burt.

"Shhh, honey," said Carole, "it's okay. Kurt's going to be fine."

"If this is what being an adult is like I'm definitely not ready for it," said Finn. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready for it."

"You did wonderfully, sweetheart," said Carole. "I know it must have been scary. I'm so proud of you."

Finn shook his head. "I did e-everything wrong. Kurt could have d-died and id would have been my f-f-fault!"

"Shhhh," said Carole, rocking him gently. "Kurt's fine. You're fine. We're all fine."

"If B-Blaine hadn't been th-there…"

"Where is Blaine?" said Carole, looking around. "I haven't seen him since we first came in."

Finn lifted his head from his mother's shoulder. "I dunno… He was definitely here when you guys came in… maybe he went to the bathroom.

Burt looked up from Kurt and motioned Finn over. "Thank you for taking care of him. You really are a true brother to my son, and a true son to me."

Finn and Kurt smiled at each other.

"Yeah…yeah, that's pretty true," said Finn. "That we're like real brothers I mean."

"Definitely," said Kurt. "I wouldn't trade Finn for anything. Well…except for maybe a starring role on Broadway… Kidding, kidding. Mostly."

Finn laughed. "You're pretty cool yourself."

"You act like you're telling me something I didn't already know."

Burt and Carole had dozens of questions for Nurse Shae and Dr. Roth; while they were being filled in Kurt and Finn ate and then Kurt fell back asleep. Finn looked around and noticed that Blaine still hadn't come back.

_That__'__s __strange_, he thought, _he__'__s __barely __left __Kurt__'__s __side __except __when __Nurse __Shae __or __Dr. __Roth __made __him __and __when __his __parents __called. __I __hope __he__'__s __okay._

Since Kurt was asleep and the adults were still busy talking Finn slipped quietly out of the room to see if he couldn't find Blaine. Soon he realized that this was a pretty futile endeavor, since he didn't really know his way around the hospital. In fact, after a few minutes of searching he thought he'd be lucky to find his way back to Kurt's room.

"You can ask as many times as you want, I still won't tell you!"

Finn stopped. That sounded like Blaine's voice…

"You can have the fucking car, unlike you that is the least of my concerns!"

Yes, that was definitely Blaine, and it was coming from a room down the hall.

"No, _you__'__re_ wasting _your_ time on this phone call!"

Finn stopped outside the door Blaine's voice was coming from. It wasn't a room at all, but what appeared to be a storage closet. What was Blaine doing in a storage closet?

"We'll I'd rather be that than be like you any day! Fine! You think that I care? _Fuck __you_!" The sound of something being thrown against the door and then a body sliding down the wall to the floor.

"Um…Blaine?"

A few seconds' pause.

"Finn?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

"Are you okay?"

Another pause.

"No."

"Was that your parents?"

"Yes."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you need me to get someone…or do something…or…?"

"Can you just leave me alone for a minute? Please?"

"Okay…" Finn pulled a scrap of paper and a pen out of his pocket, scribbled his number down on it, and shoved it through the crack under the storage closet door. "Here's my number. Just in case you need…something."

"Thanks, Finn," said Blaine, and he meant it.

*****WBATF*****

The antibiotics, and perhaps the arrival of his father, seemed to be doing Kurt a great deal of good. He was still definitely sick; he slept a lot and had very little appetite and a pretty high fever; he still slept with an oxygen mask at night and received several doses of medication daily; but it was more normal sick and less scary sick. This was why, two days later, when Burt and Carole had stepped out briefly for some coffee and Blaine had disappeared yet again to an unknown location, Finn sat down next to his stepbrother and said, "Hey, Kurt, have you noticed anything strange about the way Blaine's been acting lately?"

Kurt thought for a second. "Now that you mention it, yes. It's hard to focus on things like that when I'm so sick but…" He caught the expression on his brother's face. "Why? Do you know something?"

Finn looked guilty. But he hadn't exactly promised Blaine he wouldn't tell anyone…

"_Finn…"_

"Well, I think he's been pretty stressed out with the whole you being sick thing, and he nearly crashed his car on the way over to our house—"

"He _what_?"

"Um, yeah. He didn't go into the details but it must have been a pretty close call 'cause he was pretty shaken up when he got to our house."

"Oh God," said Kurt. "I bet he was speeding to get to me faster. What if he had crashed? What if I had caused him to—?"

"Hey, hey," said Finn, putting an arm around Kurt's shaking shoulders. "Nothing happened. He _almost_ crashed it. No harm done."

Kurt sniffled. "What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"There was something else you wanted to say, what is it?"

"Um, just that, well…"

"Spit it out, Finn."

"The phone call Blaine got? Yeah, that was from his parents. And apparently it didn't go very well… They called again two days ago and I heard him screaming at them on the phone. They, um, seem to care more about getting the car back than him going home, though they wanted that too I think. He wouldn't tell them where he is though, only that he's with you."

"Shit. Finn, where is he?"

"Um, I dunno. Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Blaine…Blaine doesn't have a good relationship with his parents. At all. He refuses to tell me the details, but… I know they don't approve of him being gay. Or being into the arts. Or wanting to be a performer. They don't really approve of him in general."

"I didn't know…"

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Kurt swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" protested Finn.

"Going to find Blaine."

"Dude, you're sick."

"Blaine needs me."

"Can you even stand?"

"Yes." Kurt took a shaky step and then collapsed into Finn's arms.

"No," said Finn.

"Finn, I have to find him."

"Kurt, bro, you're really sick. He'll be back later and you can talk to him then."

"Finn, _please_."

Finn hesitated and then groaned. "I _know_ this is a bad idea," he said as he helped Kurt to stand and walk across the room to the door. "So why am I doing it?"

"Because you love me?" said Kurt weakly, concentrating most of his energy on moving his feet.

Finn's steps faltered. Then, "Um, yeah, because I love you."

Finn and Kurt peered down the hall.

"Do you have any idea which way to go?" asked Finn.

"No," said Kurt. "Do you?"

"Probably the way without the sounds of approaching nurses, unless we both want to be in serious trouble. Besides, I think his room's this way."

They did manage to find Blaine's room this time, but Blaine wasn't in it.

"Do you know if there's a piano anywhere in this hospital?" asked Kurt.

Finn frowned, Kurt was looking worse with every step they took and he knew the other boy should be lying in bed, not searching all around the hospital for his boyfriend.

"You know," said Finn, "I think I actually saw one when I was walking around with Blaine and Mr. Shue that one day. We kind of explored the whole hospital. Maybe we should go back to the room though…"

"No," said Kurt. "If Blaine's upset, he'll go where he can play music." He took a laborious breath that ended in a cough.

"Kurt—"

"If he's not with the piano I promise you can take me back to the room."

Finn sighed. "Okay. I think it's this way."

As they approached the room where Finn had seen the piano, two floors down from the one with Kurt and Blaine's hospital rooms, they heard the strains of music being played on the slightly out-of tune instrument.

"Told you so," whispered Kurt.

The two of them, Finn now practically carrying Kurt, peeked their heads in around the door. Blaine was seated at the piano, eyes closed, tears glistening on his cheeks, completely lost in his own world and that of the music coming from beneath his fingers.

"_You live your life for boys like me_

_And we are reckless_

_We don't give a damn about anything_

_We're bad with emotions_

_And even worse with commitment_

_We are liars_

_We only care about one thing_

_And I could lie and say that I'm different_

_That I care about love and commitment_

_But I'd rather be honest, just for one time_

_I've grown sick of the lying, and I'm tired of all the lies_

_I'll disappoint you, like I disappoint myself_

_There's no use in changing_

_I'd rather be true to myself_

'_Cause I'm a boy_

_And that makes me a liar_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_That makes me a liar_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_You believe every word I say _

_And take it for truth_

_And to be honest, I really envy you_

'_Cause you have the heart_

_To tell the truth_

_And let's be honest_

_We all know that's something I could never do_

_And I can lie and say that I love you_

_That a boy like you could make me want to change_

_But I'd rather be honest, just for one time_

_I've grown sick of the lying, and I'm tired of all the lies_

_I'll disappoint you, like I disappoint myself_

_There's no use in changing_

_I'd rather be true to myself_

'_Cause I'm a boy_

_And that makes me a liar_

_Whoa-oh_

_That makes me a liar_

_Who-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I'm sorry for the words I said_

_I'm sorry for the lies I filled in your head_

_I didn't mean a word I said_

_It just made more sense to me to lie instead_

_But I'd rather be honest, just for one time_

_I've grown sick of the lying, yeah I'm tired of all the lies_

_I'll disappoint you, like I disappoint myself_

_There's no use in changing_

_I'd rather be true to myself_

'_Cause I'm a boy_

_And that makes me a liar_

_Whooooooa_

_That makes me a liar_

_Oooooh..."_

"Fuck, it sounds awful on piano."

"No it doesn't. Though that piano could do with some tuning."

Blaine whirled around so fast he narrowly avoided falling off the piano bench.

"_Kurt?_ Oh my God! What are you doing out of bed? Why is he out of bed? Finn, _what __were __you __thinking?__!_"

"Hey, hey," said Kurt, raising his hands and pressing them against Blaine's chest. "It's not his fault. He didn't want me out of bed any more than you do. I made him bring me here."

Blaine gathered Kurt against him. The younger boy was shivering. He rubbed Kurt's arm and back as he spoke. "But why? You're sick, baby. You should be in bed. What is Nurse Shae going to say when she finds you out of bed? Or your dad?"

Kurt bit his lip. "You needed me."

"I—_what_? Kurt, what gave you that idea? I'm fine, I—"

"Finn told me about your parents calling. Twice. And about you almost crashing your car. And if I hadn't known something was bothering you before I certainly would now." He looked meaningfully at the piano.

Blaine sighed. "Kurt… God, baby, you're shaking. Shhhh." He planted a soft kiss on Kurt forehead. "You're burning up. We can talk about his later, okay? I promise. Right now we've got to get you back into bed as quickly as we can."

Kurt nodded into his shoulder. "Can I just ask you one question first?"

"Anything."

"When Finn called you to come over to our house… Did you really tell him to tell me that you loved me?"

Blaine thought back to the conversation. "Yes…yes, I did. What about it? Should I not have? I understand if you're not ready for—l"

"No, it's just…you've never said that before, that you love me."

Blaine blinked. No, he realized, he hadn't said it before. He had thought it at least half a dozen times, but he had never said it out loud.

"I guess I was so stressed that it just…slipped out."

"Oh," said Kurt in a very small voice. "So…you didn't mean it?"

"What? No! I mean yes! I mean, of course I mean it! Kurt," Blaine smoothed the brunet's hair back from his burning forehead and brushed his pink lips with his own, "I love you."

"I love you too, Blaine," said Kurt, leaning into Blaine's touch. "Can we go back to my room now?"

"Of course." Blaine looked up at Finn, who had been watching the scene slightly awkwardly. "I'm not big enough to carry him, could you…?"

"It would be my pleasure."

**AN: This song came up on my Pandora ages ago & I jotted it down to use in this fic when the time came around. And now the time has come. It's "I'm a Boy, I'm a Liar" by Reboot the Robot.**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love your reviews!**

**-SQ**


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Make a Fuss

**AN: Oh dear how busy I am! I had very little time to work over Thanksgiving break because I was not with the family that I live with when I'm not at school, but rather visiting family, and now there are only 2 weeks until final exams and 1 week until final papers & performances. I'm doing my very best to keep giving you guys chapters, but my best is all I can do.**

**Enjoy!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: This _fan_fiction, by its very nature, implies that I do not own _Glee_.**

**Chapter Eighteen: Don't Make a Fuss**

The three boys, with Kurt cradled snugly against Finn's broad chest, arrived to a scene of semi-panic in Kurt's hospital room.

"Where is my son?"

"Burt, calm down. I'm sure they just went out to get something to eat—"

"Carole, Kurt can hardly walk; he should not be out of bed. Right?" He demanded of Dr. Roth. "He should not be out of bed!"

"Well, yes, you're right, he should not be out of bed, but he is stable. I have Nurse Shae looking for them right now and Finn is almost certainly with him. So I don't think there is any real cause for alarm, except—"

"Except for the fact that we _don__'__t __know __where __they __are_!"

Finn pushed the door open with his shoulder. "Um…hi…"

The three adults whirled around.

"Finn!"

"Kurt!"

"Why are you carrying him?" demanded Burt. "Is he alright? Where were you?"

"I'm fine, Dad," said Kurt, lifting his head. "I just…I just need to lie down."

Immediately, Burt took Kurt from Finn's arms and carried him to the bed. "You're burning up," he said gruffly. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I had to find Blaine," said Kurt. Burt gave him an incredulous look. "Okay, maybe I was being kind of stupid, but I'm alright, I swear. I just…I'm just tired… Dad, dad, _dad_. Stop. I'm fine, I promise. _Dad_, stop _fussing_!"

Meanwhile Finn and Blaine were looking guiltily at the floor in order to avoid looking at Dr. Roth who was looking at them.

"Are you aware that unauthorized removal of a patient from their room is a serious breach of protocol?"

"Um…I'm not really sure what that means," mumbled Finn.

"It means that you weren't supposed to take Kurt out of the room," said Blaine.

"Oh, yeah…I know that."

"So…?" said Dr. Roth.

"I'm really sorry," said Finn. "Kurt asked me to take him to find Blaine and I… I should have said no, shouldn't I?"

"Yes. You two could have been in a lot of trouble."

"Blaine didn't have anything to do with it," said Finn quickly. "He was…I mean…"

"There's some stuff going on in my life and when Kurt found out about it he wanted to make sure I was okay," supplied Blaine. "He's almost impossible to resist when he wants something."

"What if something had happened to Kurt?"

Finn swallowed. "I know. Punish me; I know it was stupid to take him out of the room. But Blaine really didn't do anything, he didn't know, he—"

"Finn, I'm not going to punish you."

Finn looked at Dr. Roth. "You're not?"

"No. I know you're a good kid. I know you're all good kids." She looked between Finn and Blaine. "Is everything okay now?"

Finn and Blaine looked at each other.

"Yeah," said Blaine. "Yeah. Everything…everything's fine."

After confirming that Kurt had suffered no real ill effects from his little outing, Dr. Roth left the family to themselves. Blaine tried to follow her out, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "I think your boyfriend might appreciate it if you stayed."

Blaine's head jerked up. "What?"

Dr. Roth smiled. "Honey, the next time you want to keep it a secret, try not to look like a lovesick puppy every time you're in the same room with him. A very protective lovesick puppy."

Blaine rubbed his head awkwardly. "Oh…okay…um…thanks."

"Any time, Blaine."

Blaine followed Finn into the room. Burt and Carole were still fussing over Kurt, so Finn had sat down on the second bed.

"I'm a terrible brother."

Blaine sat down beside him. "No you're not."

"Yes I am. I can never do anything right."

"That isn't true." Blaine put a hand on Finn's back. "You're an awesome brother."

"That's not what you were saying a few days ago."

Blaine sucked in a breath and let it out. "I know. And I owe you an apology. I owe both of you an apology. You obviously love him very much, and he loves you, and it was inappropriate from me to try to get between you. You're more like 'real' brothers than a lot of biological siblings I've seen." Blaine's voice caught. "I wish I had that kind of relationship with my sister."

"You don't get along with your sister?"

"More like we just don't interact. We hardly know each other. I know that she's perfect and I could never possibly live up to her standards," he said bitterly.

"Kurt thinks you're perfect."

"Yeah, well…that's Kurt. I love him, don't get me wrong," he smiled a very small silly smile, "but…"

Finn laughed. "Yeah…"

"You don't think I'm perfect."

"Well, no," said Finn, "but I think you're a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks, Finn."

"Do you need a hug?"

"Um…"

Finn wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in his throat. "Thanks, Finn."

"Blaine? Finn?"

Both boys' heads shot up so fast they nearly got whiplash.

Kurt giggled. "You're silly. Come over here, no one's mad at you, I promise."

Finn and Blaine exchanged a glance, somehow unsurprised that the other boy had read their minds.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" said Finn. He leaned over his stepbrother's bed and felt his forehead. "You're really warm. I shouldn't have taken you out of the room. I should have gone to find Blaine by myself. I—"

"_Shhhh,__"_ commanded Kurt. "I'm just fine, I promise." He coughed. "Okay, so I'm still sick. But I'm no sicker than I was an hour ago. Just more tired. And Dr. Roth gave me some meds."

"Dude, you were shaking when we brought you in here. And I'm sure you weren't as warm when we left."

"Alright, alright," said Kurt. "Maybe getting up to look for Blaine wasn't my brightest idea." He coughed again and both boys reached their hands toward him. Kurt caught each of their hands in one of his own and kissed their palms. "I love you guys."

The other two smiled back.

"We love you too," said Finn. "In entirely different ways of course."

Kurt giggled, coughed, and snuggled down into his blankets.

"How do you feel?" asked Finn.

"Tired…sick…" He coughed. "Kind of loopy from the meds."

"I don't like the sound of that cough, Kurt," said Finn.

Kurt shrugged and coughed again.

"Do you want me to call Dr. Roth back in?" asked Finn. "I know how to do it now."

"No, Finn, I just want to sleep…" Kurt's eyes drifted shut but then he forced them open again. "Blaine—"

"Not now," said Blaine. He pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead and then to his mouth. "My problems can wait. Trust me, they'll still be there when you're feeling better."

Kurt's eyelids flickered again. "But—"

"Not now, Kurt," said Blaine firmly.

Kurt opened his mouth again.

"Kurt—" Blaine started warningly.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and rubbed his thumb against Kurt's pale cheek. "I love you too, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"Where're you going?" mumbled Kurt, half-asleep already.

"Back to my room. I don't think we want to break any more rules today."

"Finn?"

"Is staying right here," said Finn.

"Are my dad and Carole coming back?"

"They should be back any minute now," said Finn.

"Maybe I should wait for—"

"No," said Finn firmly. "You should sleep."

"Okay… Oh, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not a terrible brother, and tell Blaine I accept his apology."

"How did you—?"

"Exceptional hearing."

"Eavesdropper."

"I prefer 'well-informed'."

"Eavesdropper," Finn muttered.

"Good_night_, Finn."

Finn smiled and patted his brother's shoulder. "'Night, Kurt. Sweet dreams."

"Mmmhmmm," mumbled Kurt, suddenly feeling light-headed and dazed as the medications kicked in in full-force. "I'll tell you…all about them…in the morning."

"Okay," said Finn, humoring the obviously medicated boy, "you do that."

"All the details…about…Lady Gaga…and cookies…and…" he gave a huge yawn, "Blaine."

"Um, you can leave out the details about the last one," said Finn.

"But—"

"Really," said Finn. "I do _not_ need to know."

"M'kay," mumbled Kurt, a sleepy smile forming on his face. "Your…loss..."

"My loss," agreed Finn, feeling more than alright with that idea.

**AN: So I know not too much happened in this chapter, but at least Finn & Blaine are friends & not at each other's throats.**

**I appreciate your reading & I would _really_ appreciate your reviewing :)**

**-SQ**


	19. Chapter 19: Late Night Checkups

**Author's Note: Gah! There is no reason this should not have been up two days ago, except that the last thing I felt like doing after finally finishing all my work & finals for the semester was more writing. So I played Sims instead. And made Klaine & Finchel Sims. Now, however, I am in an airport with no outlets, so no Sims for me! Which means chapter for you :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: It means the same thing no matter how I word it: I don't friggin' own _Glee_!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Late Night Checkups**

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night coughing violently. He had a moment of panic during which he was sure he was suffocating to death, and then a pair of strong arms lifted him upright while a second set of hands pounded him on the back and pressed an oxygen mask to his face.

"Call the doctor," said his father sharply.

The hands disappeared from his back and face and Kurt heard the beep of the call button, then Finn returned and began rubbing firm circles between Kurt's shoulder blades.

"Breathe, Kurt," he muttered. "Breathe."

By the time the doctor showed up Kurt had stopped coughing and was sitting with his face buried in his father's collar, Finn still rubbing his back in a subconscious rhythm.

"Kurt?" said the nightshift doctor, a young man with the name "Warren" pinned to his chest.

Kurt lifted his head.

"Hi…" he croaked.

"What seems to be the problem?" said Dr. Warren.

"He woke up coughing uncontrollably," said Burt. "He almost couldn't breathe."

"Who gave him the oxygen mask?" asked Dr. Warren, looking at the plastic mask now hanging from Kurt's shoulders.

"Uh…me…" said Finn.

"Good thinking," said Dr. Warren.

Finn grinned sheepishly.

The young Doctor listened to Kurt's heart and lungs, his face frustratingly impassive as he did so. Finally he stepped back from the bed and said, "It's nothing too serious. I recommend some cough medicine. A nurse will bring you some shortly."

"The cough might not be too serious," Finn whispered as Dr. Warren left the room, "but _he_ is."

This sent Kurt into a fit of giggles which had Burt, who was not in on the joke, looking at both the boys very strangely.

"You okay, bud?" he asked, handing Kurt a glass of water from the sink.

Kurt took a sip of the water and nodded. "I'm alright." He took another sip. "I am so _sick_ of being sick."

"I don't blame you, kid," said Burt, patting his shoulder.

Kurt drained the cup, took the cough medicine that the nurse brought him, and leaned his head against Finn's shoulder. "Finn?" he asked, yawning.

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What?"

"Will you go and see if Blaine's as-s—" he stifled another yawn, "asleep?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," said Finn. "Why?"

"Because I don't think he's been sleeping," said Kurt. "He looked really tired. I don't want him losing sleep because of me."

Finn nodded. Now that Kurt mentioned it, Blaine hadn't been looking so hot the past couple days. "I'll go see right now." He stood up. "You go back to sleep too, okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," said Kurt, his eyes already closed.

Finn left the room and went down the hall to Blaine's room. The hallways were dimly lit with nighttime lighting but yellowish light was seeping onto the blue-gray tiles from the crack underneath Blaine's door.

Finn rapped his knuckles perfunctorily against the wood and then opened door and stuck his head inside the room. "Blaine?"

Blaine, who had been seated astraddle of the desk chair, snapped his attention onto Finn like a lash. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He pushed quickly up from the wooden chair. "Is Kurt okay?"

"Whoa, relax," said Finn. "Everything's fine. Kurt's fine. He woke up coughing a little while ago, but this nurse gave him some medicine and the doctor it wasn't anything to worry about. Burt's with him."

Blaine sat back down in the chair and rubbed his aching eye sockets behind his too weak glasses. "What are you doing here then?"

"Kurt asked me to come check on you."

Blaine looked up. "Check on me?"

"He wanted me to see if you were asleep." Finn looked around. "I guess the answer is no."

Blaine shrugged noncommittally. "I couldn't sleep."

Finn came fully into the room and sat down on the bed. "You look exhausted."

"It's been a stressful few days."

"Kurt's worried you haven't been sleeping."

"He worries too much," said Blaine.

"He loves you."

Blaine sighed. "I know. I love him too. So much. Tell him I'm fine."

"No," said Finn bluntly.

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

"I won't tell him you're fine," said Finn.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not fine," said Finn. "He's gonna get better whether you stay awake or go to sleep, so you might as well get some rest."

"I tried," said Blaine. "It didn't do any good."

"Really?" asked Finn skeptically.

"Yes really," snapped Blaine. He glared at Finn. "Okay, so the first couple nights, no, I didn't try. I stayed awake intentionally. But I tried tonight. I couldn't sleep. It's not really that uncommon an occurrence."

"You can't fall asleep a lot?"

"Yes."

"Any particular reason?" asked Finn.

Blaine shrugged. "I've just…got a lot on my mind, I guess."

"I can imagine."

"No, you can't," said Blaine. "But thanks for trying."

Finn was silent for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. "You're gonna talk to Kurt about it, right? I mean, once he's not sick anymore."

Blaine hesitated and then nodded. "Yeah…I...I'll talk to him. He should know. And I…I don't know how much longer I can go _not_ talking about it to someone."

"I know I'm not as good at all this feelings stuff as Kurt," said Finn. "But I've totally got your back, dude, if you ever need anything."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Thanks, Finn. I really appreciate it. Especially after I was such an ass to you."

Finn shrugged. "Just don't do it again."

"I'll try not to." Blaine rubbed his eyes again and yawned widely.

"You should try to get some sleep, dude," said Finn. "Kurt'll know if you don't—he's freaky like that—and then we'll both be in trouble."

Blaine laughed and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Blaine. "Just a headache; my glasses are an old prescription."

"I don't think that's good for your eyes, dude," said Finn.

"No," agreed Blaine, "probably not. But there's no way in hell I'm going back home for my contacts now."

Knowing what he now knew about Blaine's home life and relationship with his parents, Finn couldn't say he disagreed with him.

Finn and Blaine both stood up, Finn starting toward the door and Blaine sinking onto the bed.

"Well, uh, sleep well," said Finn. "I'll see you in the morning I guess."

Blaine smiled. Okay, Kurt kind of had a point when he said how adorable his stepbrother was. "You too, Finn. Goodnight."

Finn left the room and went back down the hall to the room where he, Kurt, and Burt were sleeping. Both father and son were fast asleep. Kurt curled up on his side on the bed, Burt with his head lolling sideways over the arm of his chair. Yawning, Finn lay down on his own cot and felt around for the covers, pulling them up to his chin; he was asleep before he had drawn half a dozen breaths.

**AN: I know it was short, but the scene was over, and, really, all the chapters for this fic are short. I have some specific things that I need to happen in this story before it's over, but it should be wrapping up before too much longer. It is, however, not over yet. So, until next time! (or until you review ;) )**

**-SQ**


	20. Chapter 20: Morning Coffee

**Author's Note: You'd think break would be conducive to fanfic writing. But no, not when your family is always wanting to go shopping or play games or do other social activities :P Maganed to write this today while watching TV with them though. And I STILL knew more of what was going on in the program than they did *rolls eyes*. Enjoy!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Whatever I decide to say here, it still doesn't change the fact that I don't own _Glee_.**

**Chapter Twenty: Morning Coffee**

Kurt, Finn, and Burt woke up to a rapid rapping on the hospital room door.

"Mmmmm," whimpered Kurt. "'S too early…'M sleeping." He pulled the blankets up over his head. "Ouch!"

"Kurt?" mumbled Finn, raising his head from his pillow. "Wha's wrong?"

"Just bruises and sore muscles. Moved too fast. Someone's knocking on the door."

Finn squinted at his watch. "At this hour?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly. "Apparently."

"I don't wanna get up," said Finn.

"Well I can't exactly get up and get the door, now can I?"

Finn had to admit that was true. "Make Dad get it."

Both boys froze and looked at each other.

"Did you just…?"

"Yeah…I guess I did…"

They grinned lopsidedly at each other.

"Finn, can I hug you?"

Finn threw back his covers and padded over to Kurt's bed, letting the smaller boy throw his arms around him.

The rapping sounded on the door again, louder and faster than before.

Finn and Kurt rolled their eyes at each other.

"Dad," they said simultaneously, "wake up and get the door!"

When Burt let Dr. Warren into the room, Finn and Kurt were collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles.

Dr. Warren gave them a look of slightly disdainful look, as though he couldn't understand why in the world they would be behaving in such a manner.

"I just came to check up on young Mister Hummel before the end of my shift."

This overly-formal sentence sent the two boys into another round of uncontrollable giggles.

Burt cast a glance at his mirthfully convulsing son. "Seems like he's doing fine to me."

"I'd like to take a look, if you don't mind."

Burt looked back at Kurt. "Whaddaya say, kid?"

Kurt managed to stop giggling long enough to shrug. "Sure. Finn, get off the bed, you're big and in the way."

Finn made a face at his brother and went back to sit on his cot as Dr. Warren came over to check Kurt over.

"Blood pressure: one-twenty-five over ninety. Heart rate: Sixty-nine beats per minute. Pupils: slightly hyper-dilated. Breathing rate: slightly elevate. Temperature: One hundred point eight degrees."

Finn frowned. "Is that a fever?"

"Yes, that is a low-grade fever," replied the doctor.

Finn's frown deepened.

"Finn, I'm fine," said Kurt.

"I would suggest refraining from…unnecessary activity," said Dr. Warren.

Finn started to look guilty, but then almost cracked up again as Kurt made a ridiculous face at him over Dr. Warren's shoulder.

Between the two, Burt just rolled his eyes. "Are you done, Doctor?"

"Yes," said Dr. Warren, straightening up. "Have a nice day."

"You too, Doctor," said Burt.

As soon as the door had shut behind Dr. Warren Burt snorted. "Regular ray of sunshine, that one. You sure you're okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine," said Kurt. He coughed and shivered. "Ouch!"

"What?" said his father and step-brother sharply.

"Nothing, nothing," said Kurt. "Just muscle cramps and bruises from the spinal tap."

His father sat down on the side of his bed. "You should go back to sleep, son. It's not even six in the morning."

"I'm not arguing with that," said Kurt. "I'm still tired!"

"You're not the only one," said Finn. He got back into his cot and pulled the covers up over his head. "Goodnight."

Kurt laughed at Finn's muffled voice coming from under the blankets. "Good_morning_, Finn. See you later."

"If you wake me up and it's not an emergency, I'll kill you," muttered the other boy. Kurt just laughed and turned over to resume his much needed beauty sleep.

*****WBATF*****

When Blaine arrived a couple hours later, Kurt and Finn were still asleep, and Burt had stepped out to get some coffee.

He hesitated in the doorway, not wanting to wake either of the sleeping boys in the room.

"Finn?" he whispered finally. "Finn?"

The large boy didn't even stir.

Blaine sighed and sat down in Burt's vacant chair. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had finally fallen asleep the night before after Finn had left, but he knew he was still sleep-deprived, and he knew it wasn't good for him. But it wasn't exactly his fault he couldn't sleep. Blaine let his head droop onto his chest, his eyelids slowly drifting closed and his hands falling to his sides…

*****WBATF*****

"Well, well, well," said Burt when he returned with four steaming cups of coffee. "Good thing I bought an extra. Somehow I had a feeling you might be popping in soon."

Instead of waking any of the sleeping teenagers, Burt set the coffee cups onto the table and pulled the second chair over beside the one Blaine had taken over. It was ten minutes later when Kurt stirred, roused at last by enticing smell of coffee.

"Some of that had better be for me."

Burt grinned and handed him one of the paper cups. Kurt took it, took a sip, and then nearly spat it back out when he saw Blaine sitting in the chair beside his bed, fast asleep.

"When did he get here?"

Burt shrugged. "While I was out getting the coffee apparently. He looks spent."

"Poor baby." Kurt took another sip of his coffee and then set it aside, moving closer to Blaine's chair so that he could cuddle against his sleeping boyfriend's side. Blaine shifted in his sleep but did not wake.

Burt raised his eyebrows but made no comment.

"Is sleepyhead over there awake?" asked Kurt, pointing in Finn's direction.

Burt looked over at his stepson. "Nope. Still out cold."

Kurt picked up his pillow and lobbed it at his brother. "Hey! Lazy! Wake up!"

Finn grunted and looked around in disoriented indignation. "Hey! What was that for?"

"To wake you up," said Kurt sweetly.

Finn scowled at him, an expression which morphed into one of confusion as he caught sight of Blaine. "Huh. When did he get here?"

"While I was out getting coffee," said Burt.

"Coffee?" said Finn, perking up.

Burt laughed and handed him a cup. "Don't spill it."

Blaine was still asleep when Kurt finished his coffee and set his cup aside. Finn had finished off his in a few hurried gulps and Burt had already been half done with his when he entered the room.

"His coffee's gonna get cold if he doesn't drink it soon," said Burt. "You gonna wake him up, kid?"

Kurt shook his head. "Let him sleep. He's tired."

"He'll be mad at you when he does wake up," said Finn.

"I'm too adorable to be mad at," said Kurt with a smirk. "And too sick."

"Hey," said Finn, "don't joke about that."

"Sorry. Hey, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you think you could run down to the gift shop and get us a pack of cards?"

"I don't know if I remember how to play anything besides 'Go Fish'," said Finn.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," said Kurt.

"You want anything else while I'm out?" asked Burt, standing up.

"Some real breakfast would be nice," said Kurt. "I'm getting kind of tired of what they bring me on that little cart."

"Okay," said Burt, smiling, "I'll do my best. But don't expect gourmet cuisine."

"As long as it's not more oatmeal," said Kurt with a shudder.

"Or dry toast?" suggested Finn.

"Or that," agreed Kurt, making a face.

"How about some fruit and a muffin?" said Burt.

"As long as they're not pre-packaged in plastic."

"I'll do my best."

**AN: I know I know. Plot not. I didn't quite get to either of the two things I know I want to happen before this wraps up, but I know one of them will be in the next chapter. Not quite sure which one it will be, lol, but 1 of them will be there.**

**Thanks for reading what I had to say, I would _love_ to read what _you_ have to say! ;)**

**-SQ**


	21. Chapter 21: To Get to You

**Author's Note: Phew! Sorry for the wait guys, getting back into the swing of school after break and all that. Dealing with my pristine Hogwarts trunk full of HP books getting water damage due to a sprinkler leak (luckily the school will pay to replace them, thank GOD/MERLIN/OZ). Also agreed to beta a chapter of a fic I hadn't read yet, so had to read that, and auditions are this weekend… You get the picture. I _promised_ myself I would get this done tonight though, and get it done I did, although I really shouldn't be still up and unshowered at midnight when I have a 9:30 class tomorrow and didn't quite get 6 hours of sleep last night before my 8 am class this morning . Anyway, here is the chapter, I hope its length at least partially makes up for its lateness.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: *bored voice* No…I do not own _Glee_… (or the songs used in this chapter. I don't even own a copy of one of them)**

**Chapter Twenty-One: To Get to You**

Blaine's eyelids flickered and he turned his head slightly, burying it in the extraordinary silkiness of his pillow. His legs felt cramped and he tried to shift them into a more comfortable position, but they wouldn't move; something was holding them in place. Groaning, Blaine scrubbed a hand over his face and looked blearily down to see what the obstruction was. It was with great surprise that he found it to be his boyfriend, who was currently sitting halfway onto his lap. What Blaine had mistaken for a pillow was in reality Kurt's hair.

"Good morning," said Kurt, smiling up at him.

Blaine blinked. "Wha-a?"

Kurt and Finn burst out laughing.

"You fell asleep, dude," said Finn from where he was sitting at the foot of the bed.

Blaine blushed. "I—"

"It's okay," said Kurt, cutting him off. "You're warm." He leaned back against Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around him, his smile turning into a frown as he did so. "So are you. And not in a good way."

Finn leaned across the bed and touched Kurt's forehead with his palm. "He's right."

Kurt shrugged irritably. "What do you expect? I'm sick."

"I wish you weren't," said Finn.

"Don't we all?"

"D'you wanna stop with the cards?" asked Finn.

"Y-y-y-yeah," Kurt yawned. "M-m-maybe." He curled up against Blaine's chest, Finn rubbing his back.

"Kurt," said Blaine. "I hate to say this, but my legs are asleep."

"Oh," said Kurt. He scooted backwards off of Blaine's lap to lean against Finn instead. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Blaine. He stretched out his tingling legs, wincing. "Is that coffee?"

"Yeah," said Kurt. "My dad brought it. But it's stone cold by now."

"Where is your dad?" asked Blaine.

"He went, um, out," said Finn, not looking Blaine in the eye. "Said he'd be back soon."

"Finn, why won't you tell me where he went?" whined Kurt, obviously continuing an earlier conversation.

"Who says I know?" said Finn.

"I _know_ you know! Tell me!"

Finn shook his head, miming locking his lips and throwing away the key. Kurt glared at him.

"I'm gonna go get myself some hot coffee," said Blaine. "Do either of you want anything?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine," said Finn.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

The door swung shut behind him. Kurt leaned back against Finn.

"I love him."

Finn smiled. "I know you do."

Kurt twisted so that he could see Finn's face. "I love you too. Even if you are infuriating."

"These drugs they give you make you pretty happy," the larger boy chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll be back to being b-b-b-itchy in no time."

"I didn't say being happy was a bad thing!" said Finn.

Kurt giggled and yawned again.

"Go to sleep," said Finn. "I promise I'll wake you when, um, if anything exiting happens."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You kn-n-now something d-don't you?"

Finn laid him down on the bed and ruffled his hair. "Maybe. Go to sleep."

"Hey!" protested Kurt.

"Aw, it's just gonna get messed up anyway by the bed," said Finn.

"It's the principle of the thing," Kurt grumbled.

Finn leaned back against the wall. "Go to sleep Kurt. You'll want to be awake later."

"_Why?"_ demanded Kurt. "Why will I want to be awake later?"

"No particular reason," said Finn hurriedly.

"Finn Hudson—mph!"

"Ouch!" Finn gaped at his stepbrother. "You bit me!"

"You put your hand over my mouth," said Kurt.

"That _hurt_," said Finn, shaking his hand.

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"You _bit_ me! And your teeth are sharp. You almost broke the skin!"

"Come on, Finn, you play football."

"Yeah, well, people don't _bite_ each other in football."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Should I kiss it to make it better?"

"Um…"

Kurt gave Finn's palm a quick peck and then lay down with his head on Finn's knee.

"Oh, so _now_ you'll go to sleep."

"Yep," said Kurt cheerfully.

*****WBATF*****

There was a knock on the door and Burt stuck his head in. "Hey, how is he?"

"Still got a bit of a fever, but he slept most of the afternoon," said Finn.

"Did he eat?" asked Carole's voice from beyond the door.

"Yeah, he just finished," said Blaine.

"_I_ am right here, and I am fine," said Kurt. "Why are you hiding behind the door like a criminal, Dad?"

Burt grinned. "I brought you something."

"What?" said Kurt curiously.

Burt grinned and opened the door.

"Kuuuuuurt!"

Kurt found himself suddenly swept up into several pairs of arms.

"Mercedes? Tina? Rachel? What are you guys doing here? !"

"We came to see you of course," said Tina.

"Your dad came and picked us up," said Rachel.

Mercedes gave him another hug. "We've been so worried about you."

Kurt hugged her back. "I'm fine, Mercedes."

"You weren't fine last week," said Tina.

"I know," said Kurt. "It was pretty scary. But I'm okay now, I promise. Thanks for coming, girls."

"We wanted to come earlier," said Rachel, "but they wouldn't let us."

The girls moved back from him and he noticed that they weren't the only new arrivals. The entire McKinley High Glee Club, including Mr. Shuester, was crowded into the hospital room.

"Wow!" said Kurt. "I mean, I knew I was popular, but really!"

Everyone laughed.

"We thought we'd come to cheer you up," said Artie.

"What we have planned won't really fit inside this room, though," said Sam.

"So we got the doctor to agree to let you leave for a little while," said Puck.

Brittany pushed a wheelchair up to the bed.

"But I can walk," Kurt protested.

"Doctor's orders," said Mike.

Kurt rolled his eyes but let Finn and Blaine help him into the chair.

"It's good to see you looking better, Kurt," said Will.

"It's good to be _feeling_ better," said Kurt emphatically.

Finn wheeled him into the hall, Blaine, Mr. Shue and the rest of New Directions walking ahead of them. The group made their way down the hall, though the main lobby, and into a waiting area off to the side. Kurt raised his eyebrows. In the middle of the waiting area, looking distinctly out of place amidst the burgundy and beige patterned couches, was a scuffed, tan upright piano.

The figures sitting on the surrounding couches rose and turned then, big grins adorning their faces. Kurt's jaw dropped. "But—what—?" he sputtered.

"We decided to call in a bit of backup," said Rachel, grinning as broadly as the Warblers assembled behind her.

"Finn!" said Kurt, twisting in his wheelchair to stare accusingly at his brother. You knew about this!"

"Knew about it?" said Wes. "It was his idea!"

Kurt gaped at his brother. "_This_ is what you were hiding from me!"

"Hey, Finn, Blaine, are we gonna do this or not?" asked David.

Kurt's gaze flicked away from Finn to David and then Blaine. "You knew about this too?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Yep," said Blaine. "I got the Warblers onboard."

"But—but—you weren't hiding anything!" he protested.

"On the contrary," said Blaine, "I was doing a rather better job a hiding it than some people I could mention." He looked pointedly at Finn.

Kurt laughed. "Well, we all know Finn's a terrible liar."

"Gee, thanks."

"Heloooooo!" said Rachel, waving her hands. "We're waiting! Get your butts over here before we start without you! I'd be more than happy to take your solos."

"Who says you'd get to take their solos?" demanded Santana. "You already have a solo!"

"No one is going to take our solos," said Finn quickly. He and Blaine took their places amongst the group.

Jeff sat down at the piano and began to play the opening chords as the New Directions stepped forward, forming a line in front of the blazer-clad Warblers.

There was no spotlight in the hospital lobby to shine on her, but Tina drew Kurt's attention anyway as she took the first solo.

"_There's too many things I haven't done yet_

_Too many sunsets I haven't seen"_

Rachel took a preparatory breath and Kurt's focus shifted to her as she sang the next line.

"_You can't waste the day wishing it'd slow down_

_You'd have thought by now I'd have learned something"_

Suddenly the accompaniment Jeff was playing on the piano changed, becoming faster and harder. Behind the New Directions, the Warblers came in with a vocalized a cappella-style harmony and beat boxing. Together, the McKinnley students sang,

"_I had to escape; the city was sticky and cruel_

_Maybe I should have called you first _

_But I was dying to get to you_

_I was dreaming while I drove, _

_the long straight road ahead, uh huh yeah"_

The piano changed again, reverting to the simpler, softer tune of the first section. Mercedes took the next solo in her rich, soulful voice.

"_I made up my mind when I was a young girl_

_I've been given this one world_

_I won't worry it away"_

This time Wes and David each took a step forward to join the front line, several New Directions members between them, and sang the next line as a duet.

"_But now and again I lose sight of the good life_

_I get stuck in a low light_

_But then love comes in"_

They grinned and winked at Kurt, stepping back into the Warbler line just in time for the music to change once more, the Warblers again providing extra vocal accompaniment as the New Directions sang the melody in unison.

"_Could taste your sweet kisses_

_Your arms open wide_

_This fever for you is just burning me up inside"_

Then the two groups broke, splitting so that the Warblers were now on the left side of the "stage" and the New Directions on the right. Jeff on the piano picked up elements of both sections of the mash-up at once and half the Warblers split from the vocal harmony to sing the grittier line of melody.

"_I drove all night…to get to you"/"How far do I have to go to get to you?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_Is that alright?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_I drove all night…to get to you"/"How far do I have to go to get to you?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_Is that alright?"_

"_But send me the miles"_

"_I drove all night"_

"_And I'll be happy to follow you, Love"_

The piano accompaniment mellowed once more, the Warblers' voiced dropping out of the background. Blaine stepped into the middle of the semi-circle and sang,

"_I do what I can wherever I end up_

_To keep giving my good love_

_And spreading it around"_

Blaine stepped back towards the Warblers and was replaced by Finn, who gave Kurt a half smile that was somewhere between earnest and sheepish as he sang,

"'_Cause I've had my fair share of take care and goodbyes_

_I've learned how to cry_

_And I'm better for that"_

Finn fell back into the New Directions clump and the chorus, complete with the duel piano lines and the layered New Directions and Warblers came back.

"_I drove all night…to get to you"/"How far do I have to go to get to you?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_Is that alright?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_I drove all night…to get to you"/"How far do I have to go to get to you?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_Is that alright?"_

"_But send me the miles"_

"_I drove all night"_

"_And I'll be happy to, yeah"_

"_I drove all night…to get to you"/"How far do I have to go to get to you?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_Is that alright?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_I drove all night…to get to you"/"How far do I have to go to get to you?"_

"_Many the miles"_

"_Is that alright?"_

"_But send me the miles"_

"_I drove all night"_

"_And I'll be happy to follow you, Love"_

The reverberations of the chorus dies out as Jeff deftly picked the simple line from the beginning of the song back up, his fingers caressing the keys softly and gently. The New Directions and the Warblers drew back into their lines, but left Finn and Blaine out front forming a third line of their own. The two boys looked Kurt in the eyes and sang softly along with Jeff's graceful piano playing.

"_There's too many things I haven't done yet_

_Too many sunsets I haven't seen"_

The song drew to a close. There were tears in Kurt's eyes. There was a moment of silent stillness, and then the entire lobby behind them erupted into applause. Kurt turned and saw that the area between them and the front desk was liberally populated with various hospital patients and visitors, all clapping and cheering for the Warblers' and New Directions' combined performance.

"Did you like it?" Finn asked, coming over to him as Rachel took repeated bows for the enthusiastic crowd.

"It was amazing!" said Kurt. "I didn't know those two songs _went_ together!"

"Well, it wasn't easy," said Finn. "But Puck, Sam, and Artie figured it out."

"When did you guys have time to _practice_ this?" demanded Kurt.

"While you were asleep this afternoon," said Finn with a grin. "As soon as you fell asleep I called my mom and she came to stay with you while I went out to meet Blaine, the Warblers, and the New Directions."

Kurt thought back to that afternoon. "Blaine didn't go to get coffee at all!" he exclaimed.

"Well, he did get coffee, but yeah, he was heading out to meet the Warblers."

"And my dad…"

"Picked up some of New Directions. Mr. Shue and Puck drove the rest."

"How long have you been _planning_ this?"

Finn shrugged. "A few days. Well, more like a week really. Everyone else rehearsed some beforehand, only Blaine and I couldn't be there. And we called talked to them on the phone about planning and stuff while you were sleeping."

Kurt shook his head in wonder. "Finn, I have just developed a whole new level of respect for you."

Finn grinned lopsidedly.

Kurt yawned widely, shivering slightly.

"You should probably get back to bed," said Finn.

"But I want to s-s-see everyo-o-one," yawned Kurt.

"Dude, you're exhausted. And visiting hours are technically over as of, like, five minutes ago. They're gonna kick everyone out pretty soon anyway."

"Can I at least say goodbye?"

"Of course."

Kurt did say goodbye, hugging every one of his friends tightly and thanking them for coming to visit and sing for him. They all told him not to mention it and to feel better soon, and he promised he'd try his best. When Rachel and Mercedes had finally given him their last hugs and promised to visit again if he wasn't out of the hospital soon, and to see him soon regardless, Finn started to wheel him back to his room.

"Oh! Wait!" Mercedes came running up behind them, her hands held behind her back. "I almost forgot!"

"What did you almost forget?" asked Kurt, looking at her curiously.

"This!" she said, and pulled her hands out from behind her back, revealing a teddy bear that had to be almost half the size of Kurt himself.

"Mercedes, where did you _get_ that?"

"The toy store," she said, grinning. "I promised you one, didn't I?"

Kurt laughed. "I suppose you did. Thank you, Mercedes. I love him."

Mercedes gave him one last hug. "I'm glad. See you later, white boy!"

"'Bye Mercedes."

Finn wheeled Kurt back to his hospital room and he and Blaine helped him into the bed. He barely kept his eyes open long enough to kiss Blaine goodnight before falling asleep. The older boy laid a hand on his forehead.

"He's warm. Do you think it was too much for him?"

Finn considered and then shook his head. "No. You heard him. He loved it. He was dying of boredom in here. You have to admit this place isn't very Kurt. He's gonna be just fine."

Blaine smiled. "No," he agreed, "it isn't very Kurt. Thanks for organizing this for him."

"Thanks for helping me," Finn responded, smiling back.

Blaine shifted his weight, not quite sure what to say. "Well, goodnight, Finn."

Finn offered him a half wave. "'Night, Blaine."

**AN: Okay, now you can kind of see why this chapter was a bit of an effort. A lot of time playing the two songs at the same time to try to figure out how I could possible put them together. And this was _after_ searching high and low for a song/songs to use there. In case you're wondering, the two songs I used for that mash-up are "I Drove All Night" by Celine Dion and "Many the Miles" by Sara Bareilles.**

**I hope my efforts paid off though. I think it turned out to be a pretty cool chapter. But I'm more interested in what _you_ think *hint hint***

**-SQ**


	22. Chapter 22: People Who Shouldn't Be

**Author's Note: Seems like something is always taking over my life & keeping me from writing. This time it's _Bones_. Great show. I've watched the first 18 episodes this week, 9 of them in 1 day (last Saturday).**

**Anyway, read on.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't own _Glee_ even if I didn't put this here**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: People Who Shouldn't Be**

Kurt slept straight through the night and a good portion of the next morning. It was the longest uninterrupted stretch of sleep he had had since falling ill (and actually a long time before that) and Dr. Roth said, when she came in to check on him, that this was a very good sign.

"When he wakes up have him take his medicine and eat something. Make _sure_ he eats, because I'm putting him on a new medication and it will make him nauseous if he doesn't take it with food. There's a small possibility it will make him nauseous anyway. Call me if it does and we'll find something else."

Burt and Finn nodded.

Dr. Roth looked around. "Where's Blaine?"

Burt looked at Finn.

Finn shrugged. "I dunno. He hasn't shown up yet. Maybe he's finally getting some sleep."

"Poor boy," said Dr. Roth, shaking her head. She laid Kurt's medication on the bedside table. "Remember, have him take it with food. I'll be back later."

Dr. Roth left. Ten minutes later Blaine burst into the room, panting.

"I'm so sorry! I meant to be here way earlier, but I overslept and then I decided to go down and pick up some coffee for all of us and I met the cutest pair of kids in the lobby, they're twins, a boy and a girl, four years old. Their mother's having another baby. They had all their toys spread out next to one of the couches and—he's still asleep isn't he?"

"Well," said Kurt, "he _was_."

Finn and Burt both laughed.

"Sorry, Kurt," said Blaine sheepishly.

"That's okay, it's past time I woke up anyway."

Blaine set down the coffee-carrier and pecked Kurt on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Kurt. "And I'd love you even more if you handed me my mocha."

Blaine obliged and seated himself on the side of the bed. "I brought you a muffin and a banana too."

"Yum," said Kurt.

"Dr. Roth came by and dropped of a new medication for you to try, Sport," said Burt. "She said to make sure you take it with food."

Kurt made a face, but shrugged and took the medicine with a gulp of his mocha. "I cannot _wait_ until I get out of here."

"I hope you get out before Monday," said Finn, "because I'll have to go back to school then and I don't want to leave you all alone in this hospital."

Kurt leaned into Finn's side. "Don't go back to school. Stay here with me."

"I'd rather we both go home."

Kurt nodded. "You know, this has been kind of a crappy Spring Break."

Finn snorted. "Just kind of?"

"Well, it would have been crappier if you hadn't been here. For me anyway. Probably would have been better for you."

"Naw, dude," said Finn. "Don't say that."

"It's true."

"I'm your brother," said Finn. "It's my job to be there for you."

"You make it sound like I'm an obligation."

"No, dude, that's not what I meant. I—"

Kurt rolled his eyes and held up a hand. "I know, Finn. I was teasing you."

"Oh."

The conversation was interrupted by Kurt's half-eaten muffin landing with a _plot_ in their laps.

Both boys looked up at Blaine, who shrugged, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Eat it. I brought it all the way up here for you."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes again. "Alright, Mr. Bossy-pants, I'll eat the muffin."

"I have it on good authority that you are rather fond of my pants," said Blaine, smirking. "Bossy or otherwise."

"The ass that's in them, anyway," was Kurt's muffin-muffled response.

Kurt finished his muffin and his coffee, but it wasn't too long after Finn had pulled out his deck of cards and dealt each of them a hand that Kurt began to feel distinctly queasy.

He ignored the feeling, not wanting to disrupt the game or cause a fuss, but it had barely reached his second turn when his stomach decided to rebel completely.

"Kurt?" said Finn, looking over at his stepbrother. "Kurt, it's your tu—Kurt?" The smaller boy's face was a sickly green color. "Blaine," said Finn sharply, grabbing Kurt's shoulders as he leaned over and expelled the contents of his stomach over the side of the bed.

Blaine leapt out of the way just in time and immediately came behind Kurt, rubbing his back. "It's okay," he murmured. "It's okay."

Burt, who had been sitting in a chair by the door, hurried over. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He must be reacting to the new medicine," said Finn, helping a still rather green-looking Kurt to sit up and wipe his mouth. "Dr. Roth said to call her if that happened."

"I'll call her," said Burt, who was closest to the button.

"How do you feel, Kurt?" asked Finn.

Kurt leaned his forehead against Finn's shoulder, Blaine still rubbing his back. "Better than a couple minutes ago…"

"Nurse Shae should be here in a minute," said Burt gruffly, squatting down to put himself on Kurt's level. "That medicine didn't sit too well with you, huh, kid?"

"Apparently not," said Kurt weakly.

Blaine pressed a cup of water into his hands.

"Thanks."

The hospital room door opened and Nurse Shae came in. "I hear someone's new medication didn't exactly agree with them."

"You could say that," said Finn, eyeing the mess on the floor.

"It's not a particularly common side effect, but it does happen in some patients. We were hoping you wouldn't be one of them, Kurt, but obviously your system has decided otherwise. Don't worry, we won't be making you take it again."

As Nurse Shae was cleaning up the mess, Kurt's stomach rebelled once more against the medication.

"I hate this," he mumbled after rinsing his mouth once again. "I hate being _sick_."

"It's just the medicine," said Finn, as Blaine stroked Kurt's hair. "They'll put you on a different medicine and you'll be better in no time."

"I wouldn't have to _be_ on medication in the first place if I wasn't sick," said Kurt. "I am just so _tired_ of this!"

"I know," said Finn while Blaine continued to stroke Kurt's hair. "I know, I'm sorry, I know."

*****WBATF*****

Several hours, a large mug of tea, a sandwich, a long nap, and a dose of a different medication later Kurt was feeling much more like himself.

"Good news," said Doctor Roth, coming into the room to check on Kurt one last time before her shift ended.

"Oh?" said all four males in the room, looking over at her.

"Yep," she said cheerfully. "If things keep going like they're going we're probably be able to discharge you on Saturday. I still prescribe bed rest at home for at least another week, but on Saturday you can say goodbye to the hospital."

Kurt grinned. "Yes! I mean, not that I don't like you and Nurse Shae, Dr. Roth, but this hospital is _seriously_ cramping my style."

Dr. Roth laughed. "No offence taken, Kurt. No one wants to be stuck in a hospital. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Roth."

Kurt still had a fever, which had been fluctuating between 100 and 101 for the past two days, and the ache in his back still hadn't gone completely away. He had, however, spent most of the day after his medicine mishap napping, and, while far from bursting with energy, didn't feel tired enough to sleep. On a sudden burst of inspiration, Blaine ran down to the gift shop and bought a copy of every magazine there, from TIME to Cosmo to Sports Illustrated. When the time rolled around for Blaine to return to his own room, all three boys were to be found sprawled on their stomachs on Kurt's bed, flipping through the magazines and chatting.

The person they were found by was the night-shift doctor, Dr. Warren.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked the young doctor, narrowing his gaze at Blaine.

The curly-haired boy sat up on the bed. "I'm Blaine," he said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dr. Warren. "Visiting hours ended hours ago."

"Oh, he's staying here," said Kurt, lifting his head off of Blaine's knee.

"Are you part of Mr. Hummel's family?" asked Dr. Warren.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I'm Kurt's—uh—friend."

Kurt shot him a look. "Blaine…"

Dr. Warren was looking between Kurt, Blaine, and the fashion magazines open on the bed. "I see," he said tightly. "Well, you are going to have to leave…_Blaine_. This," he jabbed his hand toward the bed, "is inappropriate behavior for a hospital room. I do not want to see you here again. Is that clear?"

"Not really," said Finn. "Blaine's allowed to be here until it's time to go to sleep."

"_Their kind,"_ said Dr. Warren, "have no right being anywhere."

"And just what do you mean by that?" said Finn angrily.

"You know what I mean," said Dr. Warren in a tone of disgust.

"Get out."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get _out_," said Burt, bearing down on the young doctor.

"Sir, I am the doctor assigned to this room at the present time and—"

"I don't give a crap where you're assigned to. No one talks about my son that way. You have five seconds to get the _hell_ out of my sight."

Dr. Warren opened his mouth to protest, looked at Burt's glowering face, and made the decision to get the hell out.

Burt slammed the door behind him. "We are in the hospital, in the damn _hospital_ and we still can't get away from it!"

Finn too was glaring at the door. "What does he know?" He said angrily. "Don't listen to him, Kurt. I never liked him anyway."

Kurt smiled. "Neither did I. You okay, Blaine?"

"Yeah. Pissed, but okay." He bent down to kiss Kurt's forehead. "You?"

"Same."

"I can't believe they let someone like that be a doctor," said Burt, shaking his head in disgust.

"Talk about people who shouldn't be anywhere," said Finn.

Blaine and Kurt nodded fervently.

Kurt yawned widely.

"Tired?" said Finn.

"A bit."

"I should go back to my room," said Blaine. He squeezed Kurt's hand. "I love you. Text me if that jerk comes back and gives you any crap."

Kurt squeezed back. "Thanks. I think my dad and Finn can probably handle him though."

"Still…"

Kurt laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I thought you were leaving," said Burt.

"I am, I am." He went to the door and turned around to wave. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

"Good_night_, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled and shut the door. Kurt yawned and curled up under his covers. "Finn?"

"Mmm?"

"Can you hand me my teddy bear?"

Finn handed it to him and Kurt cuddled it to his chest. "Thanks. Now get off my bed."

"Gee, I love you too, Kurt."

"Mmmhmmm. I know."

"Hmph."

**AN: I don't like this chapter all that much. I'm trying to find a way to wind the story down and it's proving rather difficult. I'm also very tired right now, so I'm going to bed, and hopefully I'll wake up to some lovely reviews from all of you :)**

**-SQ**


	23. Chapter 23: Security

**Author's Note: Ok, I am officially an idiot. I uploaded this chapter last night, but I must have been very tired, because I forgot to actually pot it. Yp, SQ is brilliant :P**

**Other than that...whatcan I say? I'm busy. I update as often as I can, I swear, but other things have the annoying tendency to get in the way *sigh***

**Here's the chapter, I know it's abysmally short, but I hope you find something to like about it.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Though you may feel like I take as many hiatuses as _Glee_ does, I still don't own the thing**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Security**

Finn really had to pee. Like, he _really_ had to pee. Probably all the hospital coffee he had been drinking lately.

He threw off the covers and shuffled over to the door. Brrr. It was cold in the hallway. Still half asleep he made his way down the hall to the bathroom to relieve himself. There. Much better.

He left the bathroom, looking forward to crawling back into the nice warm cot and falling asleep for several more hours. When he rounded the corner, however, he saw another figure pass by Kurt's hospital room door and come toward him down the hall.

"What are you doing?" asked Dr. Warren.

"I had to go to the bathroom," said Finn, scowling. This doctor was far from his favorite person right now. "What are you doing?"

"Making my rounds. Checking on the patients," Dr. Warren sniffed.

"All your patients?"

"Of course. I do my job thoroughly, Mr. Hudson."

"Did you check on Kurt?" asked Finn forcefully.

Dr. Warren's eyes narrowed. "There was no need to," he said stiffly.

"How would you know that without checking on him?" demanded Finn. "Kurt is your patient too. What if something went wrong?"

"I'm sure you would call me."

"What if we were asleep?"

"You're not."

Finn took a menacing step toward the doctor, who was several inches shorter than him. "You're a doctor. You're supposed to care about your patients."

"I am supposed to take care of them, there's a difference."

"So you don't care about Kurt?"

"No," said Dr. Warren. "I don't care about _him_ or anyone like him."

"That's my _brother_ you're talking about!"

"Well, we can't choose our relations."

"You know what, I _did_ choose him. Kinda. He's my stepbrother, but I _choose _to call him my brother, because that's what he is to me. And anyone who has a problem with Kurt has a problem with me."

"He's the one with the problem," said Dr. Warren.

Before the doctor could blink Finn's fist had swung out and struck him in the jaw.

"Oof! Security!" shouted Dr. Warren, his hand over his face where Finn had punched him. "Security!"

Two security guards appeared at the end of the hall.

"This young man assaulted me," said Dr. Warren. "I want him escorted off these premises immediately."

"You can't do that!" said Finn, pulling his arm out of one of the officers' grasps. "My brother is in here! He's sick!"

"You should have thought about that before you decked me one, kid."

"I did!" said Finn angrily. "He's _why_ I decked you!"

The door behind Dr. Warren opened and Burt's head appeared, followed by a yawning, tousle-haired Kurt.

"Wha's go'n on?"

"Hospital Security is escorting Mr. Hudson outside for assaulting a doctor," said Dr. Warren smugly.

"Assaulting a doctor?" said Burt. "What is this nonsense?"

"It is not nonsense, sir," said Dr. Warren. "Your son hit me and so I called Security for my own safety."

"Is that true, Finn?" asked Burt. "Did you hit him?"

"He was insulting Kurt!"

"Did you hit him?"

"Yes, but—"

Burt groaned. "Finn…"

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

"He's right, Dad."

Burt turned his gaze on Dr. Warren. "What business do you have insulting my sons?"

"I was trying to do my job—"

"Bullshit. You were insulting Kurt because he's gay. And Finn's right, I probably would have done the same thing he did. You two," he turned to the security guards, "let go of Finn. Where are you going to take him in the middle of the night? Toss him out on the street? He's seventeen. Or are you going to take him to jail for standing up for his brother?"

The security guards looked from Burt to Dr. Warren.

"If you get the cops involved I'll have them haul your ass in for harassment," said Burt threateningly to Dr. Warren. "Just see if I won't."

"Keep him in that room with you," said Dr. Warrant finally. "You'll hear from me again in the morning."

"I'll look forward to it," said Burt.

*****WBATF*****

When the three of them were back inside the room Burt turned to Finn. "You're in trouble, son."

"How much trouble?"

"We'll see tomorrow, won't we?"

Finn sat down angrily on his bed. "I couldn't just stand there and listen to him say those things about Kurt! He's a doctor! He's not supposed to be like that!" He balled his hands into fists and punched the mattress.

Kurt came over and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his knee. "Thanks for standing up for me, Finn. I mean, you probably shouldn't have, but thanks."

"Of course I should have," said Finn. "You're my brother. I'm not going to let some guy say crap about you. Even if he is a doctor."

Kurt smiled. "Remind me to thank your mom for marrying my dad."

"Hey, don't I get any of the credit?" said Burt.

"A little," said Kurt seriously.

Finn frowned down at the smaller boy, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You're definitely not supposed to be up." He put his hand on Kurt's forehead. "You still have a fever."

Kurt coughed. "I wanted to see what all the commotion was about."

"Well, you saw," said Finn. "And apparently I'm in big trouble. But that can wait until tomorrow. And I'll be in bigger trouble if I let you get yourself sicker again." He scooped Kurt up in his arms, despite the countertenor's protests, and carried him over to his hospital bed.

"Finn," said Kurt. "Do you really think he's going to press charges against you for hitting him?"

Finn shrugged and looked at Burt.

"I wouldn't be at all surprised," said the older man. "But maybe you can plead self-defense."

"Will I go to jail?" said Finn worriedly. "Puck went to juvie and he hated it."

Burt chuckled. "I doubt it. You'll probably just have to make a statement and pay a fine. Maybe do some community service. It'll go on your criminal record though if he goes forward with the charges."

"Damn."

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry, Finn."

"Don't be," said Finn. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It felt damn good to sock that guy."

"Burt chuckled. I don't generally condone violence, but I'm sure it did feel good, kid."

Kurt yawned.

"Go back to sleep," said Finn. "If the cops come to drag me away I'm sure you'll know."

"Maybe Dr. Roth can get him to drop the charges," said Kurt.

"Hey, that's a thought," said Finn. "Or maybe she can fire him! She's his boss, right?"

"Something like that," said Kurt sleepily.

"Don't get your hopes up, kids," said Burt. "Things are rarely that simple. As much of a jerk as he was being, you really shouldn't have punched him, Finn."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I did," said Finn defiantly.

"I'm kind of glad you did too," said Burt.

**AN: So, those of you who wanted to see Dr. Warren get punched, you have gotten your wish. There're still going to be a few more chapters of this fic to wrap things up, and then when I'm done with it I have a new HP fic I'm finally going to start.**

**Thanks for reading. I'd love it if you'd review :)**

**-SQ**


	24. Chapter 24: A Bit of Luck

**Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry! So much to do and so little time to do it in! And my brain can only focus for so long. I started this last night (_finally!_) but I just couldn't concentrate, so I had to drop it & wait till today to complete it. Anyways, here it is, rather short, but in existence. I hope you enjoy :)**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: I am never going to own _Glee_. End of story.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Bit of Luck**

Kurt, Finn, and Burt were woken up the next morning by Dr. Roth knocking on the door. "Hello, boys, Mr. Hummel, a word please?"

Finn and Kurt lifted their heads and looked at the doctor. The expression on her face was quite a bit more serious than usual. Uh-oh.

"Yes, of course," said Burt. He, Finn, and Kurt all sat up and looked at Dr. Roth. Finn fidgeted.

"It was reported to me when I arrived at work this morning that Mr. Hudson assaulted one of our night-shift doctors last night."

"I didn't assault him," protested Finn, "I punched him."

Kurt resisted the urge to face-palm.

"That is considered assault," said Dr. Roth. "Dr. Warren is pressing charges of an unprovoked attack."

"It wasn't unprovoked!" said Finn indignantly.

"Dr. Roth, do we need a lawyer?" asked Burt.

"That is a possibility if Dr. Warren doesn't drop the charges."

There was short silence.

"Finn," said Dr. Roth, "Dr. Warren says that the attack was unprovoked, but you say it wasn't. What do you think provoked you?"

"I don't _think_ he provoked me, I know he did! He was talking crap about Kurt," said Finn angrily. "Because he's gay. He said people like Kurt and Blaine didn't have a right to be anywhere and—and—some other stuff that I can't remember. But it was bad. And he didn't come in to check on Kurt even though he was supposed to check on _all_ of his patients!"

Dr. Roth looked from Finn to Burt and Kurt. "Is this true?" They nodded in affirmation. "Well, this changes things. You still assaulted a state employee, and that's not something that the state of Ohio takes kindly to, and it is against the law, but so is discrimination based on sexual orientation in a public accommodation, of which this hospital is one."

"Are you going to fire Dr. Warren?" asked Finn eagerly.

"I do not have the authority to do that," said Dr. Roth. "And even if I did it would be a bit more complicated than that."

"Am I gonna have to talk to the cops?"

"Yes," said Dr. Roth, a hint of annoyance creeping into her tone, "because Dr. Warren insisted we call them bright and early this morning. Your best bet is probably to try and get him to drop the charges. You could try to take him to court for harassment, Kurt, but that would most likely be more trouble than it's worth, and the situation is complicated by the fact that Finn did hit him."

"But you believe us?" asked Finn.

"Of course I do," said Dr. Roth. "Your story rings a lot truer than Dr. Warren's."

Kurt's phone rang. He glanced at it. "Um, it's Blaine, can I…?" Dr. Roth nodded and he answered the call. "Hi, Blaine."

"_Kurt,"_ said Blaine's voice urgently, _"what's going on? Why are there police officers outside your door? They won't let me in or tell me what's going on, but that homophobic doctor is with them, ranting about harrassment. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine," Kurt reassured him. "Or, at least, I'm as fine as I can be while recovering from Meningitis. Finn had a…run in with Dr. Warren last night. He punched him in the face."

"_What?" _said Blaine. _"Wow. Go Finn!"_

"Yeah, except that Dr. Warren is pressing charges."

"_Shit. But you totally have a case against him too. It's illegal to discriminate against people based on sexual orientation in public accommodations in the state of Ohio."_

"So we've heard," said Kurt. "Because that stops so many people. Hopefully we can get him to drop the charges against Finn, though."

"_I hope so,"_ said Blaine.

"If they don't let you in soon I'll call you when I know more," promised Kurt. "Love you."

"Love you too."

As Kurt ended the call there was a knock on the door and Dr. Warren went to answer it. After exchanging a few words with the person on the other side she turned around and said, "An officer would like to speak with you now, Finn."

Finn swallowed and nodded.

The police officer walked into the room and Kurt almost grinned. The woman was of medium height with a solid build, a lightish complexion with a few freckles, and short, sandy hair, and Kurt would have bet his entire scarf collection that she was just about as straight as he was.

"Hello," said the police officer, pulling up the chair to face Finn. "Are you Finn Hudson?" Finn nodded. "I'm Officer Kim. I'm not here to arrest you; I'm here to find out from both sides what happened last night. First, did you see Dr. Charles Warren in the hallway at approximately two o'clock this morning?"

"I dunno what time it was," said Finn, "but yeah, I saw him."

"Did you talk with him?"

"Yes."

"Who initiated the conversation?"

"He did. Dr. Warren."

"What did he say?"

"He asked me what I was doing there."

"And what were you doing there?"

"Coming back from the bathroom."

"Then what happened?"

"I asked him what he was doing."

"And what was his response?"

"He said he was checking on his patients."

"Is that when you hit him?"

"No."

"What did you do?"

"I asked him if he had checked on my brother, Kurt."

"Why would you think that he hadn't?"

"Because I hadn't seen him go into or come out of Kurt's room and earlier he had said that people like Kurt and Blaine—that's Kurt's boyfriend—shouldn't exist."

There was a short, weighty silence.

"He said that?" asked Officer Kim.

"Yes," said Finn angrily. "Right in front of Kurt and Blaine! That's illegal, right? Dr. Roth and Blaine said it was illegal."

"Yes," said Officer Kim. "It is in the state of Ohio." She turned to Kurt. "Are you Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Did Dr. Warren check on you last night?"

"I mean, I was asleep, but no, I don't think so."

"And did he say that you and your boyfriend shouldn't exist?"

"I believe his exact words were 'their kind have no right being anywhere'. Which isn't even correct grammar, by the way."

"I see…" Officer Kim turned back to Finn. "What specifically prompted you to hit Dr. Warren last night? His earlier comments."

"No, well, yes, but then, in the hallway when I was coming back from the bathroom, he said that he didn't care about Kurt and that he had problems, like being gay is a problem. I'm _sick_ of people picking on my brother!" Finn glared at Officer Kim. "So, are you going to arrest me?"

"Not today," said Officer Kim with a grim smile. "I think we can probably persuade Mr. Warren to drop the charges against you. I would, however, advise against hitting doctors in the future." The police officer stood and, with a tip of her blue hat, left the room.

"Wow," said Finn. "That went really well!"

Kurt looked at his brother's surprised grin and started laughing. "You had no idea, did you?"

"No idea about what?" asked Finn, confused.

"That Officer Kim was a lesbian."

"What?" said Finn. "She was? How did you know? Did she have a pin or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, Finn, she did not have a _pin_, I could just tell."

"How?"

"I just could."

"I wish we could hear what she was saying to that doctor right now," said Burt. "I bet she's giving him a real good earful."

Kurt and Finn grinned at the thought.

**AN: So, Officer Kim the awesome lesbian cop is actually based off of a real cop. Last weekend when I was with some friends from school at an LGBTQQIAA (yes, I just wrote the entire acronym) conference we got pulled over for speeding. Luckily, the driver was the only one of us who _hadn't_ been drinking, but we did have 4 people in the 3 back seats. However, the police officer not only didn't remark upon this, she didn't give us a speeding ticket either. Why? Because (as one of the girls remarked the second she was out of earshot for the 1st time, and the rest of us concurred) she was a lesbian, and we were a car full of Queers (save me, which I got never-ending flack for the entire weekend, but I digress). Obviously I didn't know the cop's name, so I named her after my old karate sensei.**

**That conference definitely kept me from doing anything productive. Another thing which has kept me from writing this is that I've formed a partnership with another writer. Our joint account is _Crazy-Minds-Think-Alike_ and we currently have the 1st 2 chapters of a HP Al/Scor fic up. So now you can go check it out! (right after you review this, of course ;) )**

**-SQ**


	25. Chapter 25: No More Cards

**Author's Note: Argh! Life! What more can I say. It's not going to change the fact that it took me this long to update. Read on!**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: About to go watch _Glee_, but still don't own it**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: No More Cards**

"Knock knock." Doctor Roth stuck her head around the door. "How are we feeling today?"

"Better," said Kurt, looking up from the game of cards he, Finn, Blaine, and Burt were playing. "I'm still pretty weak and achy, but it doesn't hurt to breathe anymore and my head doesn't spin if I turn it too fast."

"Well that's good," said Doctor Roth. "And I have some more good news for you."

"Oh?" said Kurt.

"Yes," said Doctor Roth. "We are just about ready to discharge you."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Really? Today?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Doctor Roth.

"That's great!" said Finn, grinning.

"That does not mean, of course, that he's ready to run around performing musical numbers just yet," said Dr. Roth with a small smile. "I still prescribe a good three or four days of bed rest; and no going back to school—or out anywhere else—until you've been home for at least a week. _And_ fever-free for twenty-four hours."

"Don't worry," said Burt. "My wife and I will make sure he follows your instructions to the letter."

Kurt made a face at his father. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Just making sure, Kid."

"There's some paperwork you're going to need to sign before we can release him," Dr. Roth said to Burt.

Burt nodded. "Can do. Do you want me to do it now?"

"If it's convenient."

"Sure. You boys don't get into any trouble, now."

"Who?" said Kurt, putting on his most angelic expression. "Me?"

Burt snorted. "Think you can handle these two, Blaine?"

Kurt and Finn made sounds of protest.

"It will be trying, but think I can manage, Mr. Hummel," said Blaine seriously.

Burt guffawed.

"This shouldn't take too long," said Dr. Roth. "Would you boys like anything while we're out?"

"Coffee!" the three of them shouted simultaneously.

Dr. Roth laughed. "The vote seems to be unanimous. Coffee it is. Any particular orders?"

"A nonfat mocha for him," said Blaine, pointing at Kurt.

"And a medium drip for him," said Kurt smiling.

"I'll have latte," said Finn.

"One nonfat mocha, one medium drip, and one latte, coming right up," said Dr. Roth. "Well, as soon as Burt finishes the paperwork."

The two adults left and the teenagers turned back to their card game.

"What're we going to do with Burt's hand?" asked Blaine. "Switching to three players is going to mess up the game."

"We could just start over," suggested Finn.

"You only want to start over because you're losing," accused Kurt.

"And you only don't because you're winning!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Typical bickering siblings."

The other two stuck their tongues out at him.

"I'm bored of cards anyway," Finn announced. "Let's watch TV."

"How in the world are we going to decide on something to watch?" said Kurt.

"We could see what's on the movie channel," suggested Blaine.

"I'm not watching a chick flick," said Finn.

"And no horror films," said Kurt, shuddering.

Blaine turned on the TV and selected the channel. "How about The Two Towers?"

"YES!" said Finn and Kurt excitedly.

Blaine laughed. "Lord of the Rings it is then. It's only just started too."

The three of them settled back into the pillows as Frodo and Sam made their way closer and closer to Mordor.

*****WBATF*****

"But you're not supposed to want the ring!"

"Shhh, Blaine, we're trying to watch the movie."

"But Faramir's not supposed to want the ring!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter! That's the whole point! Faramir doesn't want the ring like Boromir did, he understands, he—"

"_Shhhh!"_

"Sorry that took so long boys, paper work is a pain in the—"

"_Shhhhhhh!"_

Burt looked from the teenagers on the bed to the movie on the screen. "Okay then, well, I've been told. Do you still want your coffees?"

"Yes, please," said Kurt, holding out his hand without taking his eyes off the screen. Finn just held out his hand.

Burt gave then their coffees. "Be careful, don't spill."

"We won't," said Kurt and Finn in unison.

"I love these books," said Dr. Roth, coming into the room.

"I haven't read the books," said Finn.

"I tried," said Kurt, "but they were boring."

Blaine gasped. _"Boring?"_

"Yeah. It was like,come on, we get that the guy's having a birthday, _do_ something already."

"Noooooo!" said Blaine. "He's not a _guy_, he'd Bilbo Baggins! And it's his _elventy-first_ birthday.

"Yeah, well, I get that from the movie," said Kurt.

"The movies are great," said Dr. Roth. "But the books are even better. How far did you get, Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged. "I dunno. Sometime after Bilbo's super long birthday party."

"Keep going until they get out of the Shire," advised Dr. Roth. "It's worth it."

"I'll consider it," said Kurt.

"Shhh!" said Finn. "This is my favorite part!"

*****WBATF*****

As the credits were rolling, Dr. Roth stuck her head once more into the room. "Ah, perfect timing." She came more fully into the room. "Kurt, Finn, Blaine. Burt. I'd like to introduce you to my son, Toby."

A teenage boy appeared from behind her. He had short, reddish brown hair, hazel eyes, and freckles. He was slender but muscular and around Kurt's height, maybe an inch shorter, though he was almost definitely still growing.

"Hi. I'm Toby."

"Oh, hey!" said Finn. "Dr. Roth told me about you. I'm Finn."

"Hi, Toby, I'm Kurt."

"Blaine," said Blaine, nodding. "Hello."

Toby came past his mother into the room. "I was sitting around being bored at home today 'cause my bro bailed on me, and then my mom called me and asked if I wanted to come over here and meet you, so I did." He shrugged, hands in his pockets.

"You think sitting at home with nothing to do is boring? Try being stuck here." Kurt made a face.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Do you wanna play cards?" asked Blaine, pulling the pack out of his pocket.

"Nooooo!" groaned Kurt and Finn.

"We've played about fifty games of cards already this week," said Kurt. "I am _sick_ of playing cards!"

"Fine, fine," said Blaine. "I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas."

"I have Catch Phrase in my bag," said Toby.

Finn and Kurt looked at each other. "Yes!"

"What's Catch Phrase?"

Kurt, Finn, and Toby's heads snapped toward Blaine.

"Something you are going to be introduced to very shortly…"

**AN: This fic is so ready to be done… There may only be one more chapter, we'll see. Probably. Perhaps I'll even get it up in a slightly more timely manner, who knows?**

**Anyway, I am fully of Blaine & Dr Roth's opinion on LOTR: Read the books, they get interesting once they get out of the Shire, & Faramir isn't supposed to want the ring!**

**Catch Phrase is also a super fun game :)**

**Thanks for reading. I shall be eagerly awaiting your reviews ;)**

**-SQ**


	26. Chapter 26: Return

**Author's Note: ARGH! So. There is a reason for my tardiness. My laptop hard drive died and Staples decided to keep my computer hostage for 2 ½ weeks. During finals. During which time I got strep throat. I only got home on Saturday night and I honestly had a hard time getting myself to write this chapter. I was just so done with this fic. It's the last chapter and I was ready to end it, but had no motivation to actually figure out what words to write to do so. Obviously I finally did, between seeing watching _Bones_, reading and doing various other things pertaining to _Artemis Fowl_, and starting to catch my mother up on _Glee_. So here it is, the last chapter.**

**-SQ**

**Disclaimer: Still not RIB, still don't own _Glee_.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Return**

"Come on, it's one day of school."

"No," said Burt firmly.

"But—" Finn looked pleadingly at his mother.

"No," said Carole.

"But—"

"No," said both of his parents.

"No one does anything on the first day back from break anyway," said Finn. "I'm sure I'd be more useful at home with—"

"What is it about the word "no" that you don't understand, Finn?" said Carole. "You are going to school tomorrow. End of story."

Finn looked appealingly at Kurt, as though the other boy could convince their parents to allow him to stay home.

Kurt shrugged. "Go to school, Finn, I'll be fine."

'_Traitor,'_ mouthed Finn.

"Come on, Finn," said Carole. "Get your things."

"Can't I stay?"

"And wake Kurt up at six o'clock in the morning when you have to leave to get your stuff before school?"

"Ugh," said Kurt. "No thanks! Go home, Finn. I'll see you tomorrow when you get home from school."

"Alright, alright," said Finn, knowing when he was defeated.

"I guess I'll be going too, then…" said Blaine.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Kurt in concern. "Going home to your parents?"

"I'll be fine," said Blaine. "They'll probably just yell at me for a few minutes and then go back to fawning over Jasmine." He scowled. "I'll come by your place as soon as I can get the car. And I'll call you tomorrow after school."

Kurt nodded. "See you, Blaine. See you, Finn. I promise I won't expire without you."

*****WBATF*****

Finn had a difficult time concentrating at school on Monday. The members of New Directions thoroughly grilled him on Kurt's condition, and he assured them that the other boy was doing well, but internally he couldn't wait to get home and make sure of that for himself.

"Dude, Earth to Finn, Mr. Shue is talking to you."

Finn blinked. "Sorry, what?"

"Finn, I was wondering of you'd like to take this solo."

"Oh, um, sure. Wait, what solo?"

Will sighed. "Finn, get with us, please."

"Sorry, Mr. Shue, I'm just a bit distracted."

"Well, get un-distracted, please. We have a lot of work to do."

*****WBATF*****

Finally it was the end of the school day and Finn was more than ready to get back home to Kurt.

"Hey dude, you wanna hang out? Maybe go shoot some hoops or hit up the gas station for free candy bars?"

"Sorry, Puck," said Finn, shouldering his backpack. "I've gotta get home to check on Kurt."

"Kurt's fine, man. You said so yourself."

"I know, but I promised him I go right home."

"Come on, at least come over to the gas station with me, we can snag him a couple of candy bars. I'm sure even he'll want them after a week of that hospital food."

"You go ahead," said Finn. "I'm gonna head home."

Puck shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm not picking you up a candy bar, though."

*****WBATF*****

Finn shouldered through the door so that it banged loudly against the wall behind it. "I'm home!"

Kurt's head appeared in the doorway. "So I heard."

"Kurt!" said Finn. "You shouldn't be up! Dr. Roth said you still need to stay in bed for at least another week."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Finn, I was just coming back from the bathroom."

"Downstairs?"

"And getting myself an apple. Geez, what are you, the bed rest police?"

"Just get back upstairs," said Finn.

"Yes, _Dad_."

"Where is your dad, anyway?" asked Finn as he followed Kurt up the stairs.

"He's in the garage doing some things for the shop, since he can't actually go in today on account of me."

"But what if you needed something?"

"He has his cell phone, Finn. Relax."

"Relax? Dude, I saw you almost _die_."

"Yes, well, I'm not dying now. I barely even have a fever anymore."

"You're still not too steady on your feet," observed Finn, as Kurt stumbled slightly and he caught him by the arm.

Kurt shrugged him off. "I'm fine. Just not really used to walking again yet."

"Then maybe you shouldn't."

"I'll have to walk sometime," said Kurt, sitting down on his bed and leaning back against the pillows.

"Yes, well, not right now," said Finn.

Kurt looked up at him. "Okay, Finn, your brotherly protectiveness is beginning to cross the line from 'endearing' to 'annoying'."

"Sorry," said Finn.

"It's alright," said Kurt. "Just try to be a little less…hover-y. I get that enough my Dad."

Finn laughed. "Note taken. So what do you want to do?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have homework?"

Finn shrugged. "I'll do it later after you conk out."

"Hey," said Kurt. "Who says I'm going to conk out?"

"The medication you're on?" said Finn. He picked up the bottle and read the label out loud. "'May cause drowsiness.'"

"Hmph," said Kurt. "_May_, cause drowsiness. _May_."

"Whatever. You wanna play a video game?"

"They're in your room," Kurt pointed out. "As is the game system."

"I could bring it in here. It's not too hard."

Kurt shrugged. "If you want to."

Finn went to his room to get the Wii, but by the time he returned to Kurt's room, arms laden with game system parts, the other boy was fast asleep.

Finn grinned. "Told you so."

*****WBATF*****

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner, with Kurt regaining strength and energy every day. By the following Wednesday, a week and a half after he had returned home, Kurt was pronounced well enough to go back to school.

"Are you _sure_ you're up to it?" Burt asked for the fifth time as Kurt zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"_Yes,"_ said Kurt, also for the fifth time. "I'm _sure_. I've felt perfectly fine since Monday. If I miss any more school you'll be able to bury me under all the makeup assignments."

Finn, who was sleepily watching from the landing, still dressed in his pajamas, laughed.

"Maybe I should take you," said Carole. "Just for today."

"Carole, Dad, Finn—I. am. _fine_. The doctor said I could go back to school and back to school I am going. By myself. In my car." He picked up his car keys and jingled them between his fingers. "I'll see you this evening."

His family watched him go.

"We are being a bit silly, aren't we?" said Carole, smiling.

"Better silly than sorry," said Burt.

"I thought it was better safe than sorry."

"Go get ready for school, Finn."

**AN: There. Done. Over. Finished. Complete. For those of you who follow me as an author, I will not be replacing this fic with a new 1 immediately, but when I do start a new fic it will be the previously unconfirmed sequel to my HP fic _Bound With Silver Threads_. Yes, it is now confirmed. Still un-titled and un-planned out, but it will happen. And it will happen next. Or as soon as I have time to start a new fic. Until then, I still have 4 other fics running, 5 if you include the fic on my joint account. I look forward to receiving and reading my last round of reviews for this story.**

**-SQ**


End file.
